SoulMates
by Va Va Voomstick
Summary: Jack is a firm non believer of the paranormal, but when a demon named Chase Young is found naked in his bedroom, he decides its time to change his opinion.
1. Oujai Board

**Disclamer:I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its charaters...If i did...it be more explict just saying not stating. ^_^ Happy Reading! **

Jack's life was far from perect,He was a 17 year old youth still wasting eight to nine hours of his life in highschool, his mother was now in a deep state in depression, His youngest brother ,Omi(though Adoptive) was a mere thirteen years old who kept thinking he could talk to their very dead brother Clay using Ouija boards and ancient rituals to communicate with him,God knows where he discovered these rituals_ Most likely his nutty psychiatrist_, and his father if ever rarley showed up to the house, he still took care of the bills and money for the things the family needed (food,clothing,etc) but... he just...stopped coming home to _the _house or he would show up stay a few minutes and not return for another three to four weeks or latly months. That was maybe actual the reson his mom had gone into her depression, although it did take time to get over a death of a loved one, she had still not recovered from the death of her eldest loving son Clay, and it had been two years since that horriable accident , which Jack wouldn't like to think about right now _Thank you very much_. Besides that his father was rarely home to comfort her about this still known issue, so she had stayed in the master bedroom and wouldn't step foot out side of her room unless Clay had magically come back to life so things can get back to the way they should be.

It was Halloween also known as October 31st, _**whoop de doo **_Jack thought to himself with a very unexcited sarcastic tone wondering why he thought it was such a big deal when he was he was younger. Oh he just loved giving kids in the same damn costume free candy, but then again people over the years started getting smart and decided going to the wealthy part of town to get their candy _**since rich people gave them that full candy bar stuff none of that mini crap, and smater people decided to wear two costumes and go to the same house to get more free candy.**_ another useless and soon forgotten thought Jack had as he was wallking back home from the Seven eleven carrying two bags of mixed candy since his little brother had pretty muched begged him to get more. Not more for trick or treaters of course, but for his own little greedy self. Jack now breathed out a long sigh as he unloked the door to his second story house. It wasn't a house that would make a person want to stop and look at the beautiful was a house that gave off a vibe that made people want to stay as far away from it. Even Jack's nice neighbros who he had known forever had gone mute since Clay's Death. Roses that were once red ,blue and even yellow were either dead or now withering, the walkway wasn't welcoming,old white paint was chipping, even the "welcome" mat didn't make it look less scary the house it self looked like it belonged in the movie:_The Blaire Witch Project._

As Jack entered His home he was greeted with a very unwelcoming smell of Asparagus and cooked potatoes with chesse and brocclui, don't get him wrong Asparagus with cooked potatoes was actual a good meal to jack, but it being re-heated was a rather sickening smell. "JACK"! a very enthusiastic voice was heard from the kitchen."Omi calm down I have your candy right here!" as Jack made his way into the kitchen he saw his little brother sitting in a kitchen chair with a red but long robe around his little form eating the leftover meal from yesturday with the biggest brightest smile a child could have,clearly the robe was Jack's but Jack deciding not to get on Omi's tail about going in to his room yet again,without his permission. jack placed the two bags of candy on the crowded counter next to the dirty dishes in the sink, only God would know how long they have been in there. Looking at Omi now he wondered how he had grown to love this twinkie he called a _brother__**. **_At first he remebered when he was six years old and his mother and father had brought home a two year old boy from the orphanage the size of a speck of dust, or which he used say with dis-satisfaction about the new member of the family. Then Omi just grew on him, Omi had a way of working his way into people hearts. His overly happy self which Jack still did not understand how one could be so damn happy _especially in their current living condition, _but he also admired Omi ,he always had a way of finding the bright side of things, no matter what the problem hard to find a person like that, Jack was thankful he acutally could say he had one in his life.

"Guess what Jack" Omi said in an all to familiar happy voice

"Chicken butt" Jack said this and laughed at his own horriable joke, Omi giving him questionable look.

"No". In a dramitc like way Omi proudly said"tis the day _we _talk to Clay_!, and maybe get you a dang boyfriend or something so you can stop being lonely and sex-less" _Omi more murmered the last part but it was still audiable to Jack's ears.

"...Wait what did you say! and who is we"?

"umm well me you and..."

"Oh no way in hell is that loon coming into this house ,moms already a loon her self we don't need another one in here!"

It wasn't the fact that Omi wouldn't give up this _I can talk to our dead brother Clay crap_ or because their mom had turned into a complete mute, no it was because Jack _hated Fung_. Fung was an elderly chinese man with a few wrinkles here and there, he was a nice cheerful man ,good at his career, but he was the one who believed living people were capable of talking to the dead and demons, he was also the one responsiable for putting that crap into Omi's head. The man was suppossed to be curing Omi not making it worse! Now Omi believed he could talk to Clay through letters,rituals and anything else that the man had filled his head with.

"well you see the thing is"...

"JAKIE!" an unwelcoming voice yelled

"shit..."

'You really shouldn't use bad launguage Jack". said Omi" Mom wouldn't like it.

"mom is pretty much dead her self sooo she wouldn't really care in my opinion". Jack said in a matter of factly tone."And when did he get in here"?

"Awww jack don't be like that , who now appeared out of the hallway leading to the living room said," You know this is important to Omi so just particapate in it, and around 8:10ish."

Jack let out a long irrated sign" fine what are we doing _this time?"_

"We're going to be using an old love ritual to find your soul mate or at least talk to him!" Dr. fung was way overly excitied to be saying this.

"I thought we were talking to Clay? Not some soulmate that just ganna screw and leave".

"We thought about that and well...You are always nice and handsome and helpful.." Omi Just kept dragging on with his adoring words, which started to annoy Jack deeply.

"Alright Fine! I'll do the stupid love find thing" although Jack had agreed to do this it didn't stop his pout which consisted of his pink buttom lip to poke out on his unsual pale face clearly saying he didn't want to do this.

"You're acting like a child Jack, and a man wants a man not a boy".Said Fung acting as he were the Love Guru

_**ohhh one day one day.**_ Jack said under his breath to no one in particular but himself.

"this night we will be using a ouija board."

"ohh big fucking surprise there", Jack said while still pouting.

He recivied two glares from both Omi and the loon "Fine lets hurry up and get this over with." Still not one hundred percent into this lover match making thing, but for the sake of Omi's happiness why not. Nothing happens when they _attempt_ to talk to Clay so why would it be any different.

Gathering around a small coffe table Sat Omi,Fung , a still mooping Jack, and a traditional Ouija Board that was placed on the small coffe table.

"okay everyone put both your hands on the planchette, I am sure we all know the rules by now, which are do not under any reasons take your hands off of the planchette unless who ever we're talking to says goodbye, right?" the loon Now talked in a serious tone neither Omi nor Jack had ever heard, it was a bigger surprise on Jack since he thought the man was some loon who needed to lay of the cronic in his personal opinion.

"You sound a little too serious , its not like if we do take our hands of this peice of plastic wood anything will happen, its not a big deal." Jack said in a now bored expression.

"The fact that a soulmate is indeed a big deal, to find love is what everyone hopes to find". Answered Fung.

"Whats the difference between a Soulmate and Love?" Now a curious Omi asked.

"There is no real big differance they both seek love,but soulmates are more of a supernatural being like a demon ,love is mostly between two humans, And demons are more desperate to find love, and when they do find it they will not give it up him/her very easily".

"why"? Jack's curiosity clearly spiked.

"Well demons are _very_ possessive of things they claim to be theirs they won't let anyone keep them from their soulmate not even death, and who could ever love a demon since everyone thinks they're blood thirsty monsters who feed on people's pain and suffering,but people forget demons were once angles so maybe just maybe they're is a little good in some of them."aswered the loon

"Pfff all the _Paranomal Activity movies _have proven that demons are indeed not good". Jack answered still bored as ever.

Omi who decided to break the akward silence the three had shared said: "Oh well...Jack isn't it cool a demon is forever tied to you, with a firery bruning passion of love?"

Jack aswered in an pointed out teenage way"Not really, Demon or human they're all the same, screw and leave". Another pause was shared between the group of three.

"Well If no one has nothing else to say we shall begin".

As the three figures put they're hands on the heart shaped wood, the questions began.

"okay who shall go first?asked Fung now in a more cheerful mood.

"I think Jack should go first since were finding his lover and not the other way around". Omi politely suggested.

"I'm not asking the _air _a question". Jack said in a more bored tone.

"come on Jack Omi has a point." pointed out

"fine for Omi,_ not you_." Jack said this as he glared at the elderly yet satisfied man.

"Hello is anyone with us"? Jack felt extremely dumb for asking the _air _a question as he had said earlier. Then the Planchette started moving and he swore to God he wasn't doing it.

"Omi or Or old man maybe even both stop moving the peice of wood". Jack said in a now scared demanding voice.

Both Omi and asnwered saying they were not moving. As the planchette moved to the "yes" on the Oujia board Jack was about to get up walk away,Take the candy dish on the kichen table, go up the stairs to his room and act like nothing had happened while he ate the remaning candy in the dish, but in that room they were sitting in made him feel like _someone _was telling him not to move, like a spiritual but not an entirely evil entity was keeping him from doing so. Omi was far to well behaved to lie and the loon who was into talking to cretures and the dead wouldn't lie about moving the palette _or what ever it was called._

"Ohhhh my turn are you a male or female!" Omi said in a more excited way then frightned way like Jack felt.

The small peice of wood went towords Four letters M-A-L-E spelling male.

" the loon Laughed at this and said"Guess _everyone_ and _everything_ Knows your sexual orientation".

At this Omi also went into a fit of giggles.

"screw you"! Jack said in a very loud angry voice and now rising blush staining his ghost white cheeks.

Finally when the laughing was under control and Jack a little more relaxed the group again started asking more questions. Jack who was feeling like he really didnt want to particapate in this any further had now regretted asking a simple five worded question.

_Commets are Love wether advice,criticism,or compliments :D _

_My first fanfiction and I've actually been having this idea stuck in my head for a while and finally decided to type/write it Also I'am sorry to anyone who feels Clay shouldn't have been killed off TT_TT but he just didnt fit in this particular story BUT I will make sure he is mentioned ALOT ^_^ _

_Vocab~~~~~_

_plantchette:small peice of wood shaped like a heart used to point/direct towards the letters on an Oujia board._

_Notes~~~~~~~_

_the whole soalmates being supernatural beings is not real (sadly)but I just needed to add something to the story to make it fit , in future chapters._

_I will start out small and if I at least get 3 to 5 reviews I'll keep going DEAL! :D Happy Reading to all! the lemon is soon to come also remianing characters :)_


	2. Chases's arrival

**Wow, I was quite surprised I got any reviews on this strory but Thanks to all that replied, Also I have replied to all reviews at the bottom of the chapter so if you typed a review expect to see a reply :D HAPPY READING P.S happy very late Thanks Giving :D (P.S sentences with numbers by them are just staing I have something to say about them in the notes,) **

It was about 9:15 pm and the questions were still going on, the group of three decided to go in an order starting with Jack then Omi and lastly . As the questions contiuned Jack every now and then would feel a cold breeze sweep by him as if a window was open but he decided to shrug it off and think nothing of it.

"Jack it is now your turn", pointed out.

Still completly bored out of his mind Jack decided not to argue and went on with his question.

"How old are you?", the Planchette then moved to the letters a-b-o-u-t spelling about then to the numbers 1500. Jack sat there in disbelief, his so called lover was over 1500 years old! '

"ew"

"what" Omi asked.

"He's old"

"Jack hes most likley a demon and just because he is over 1500 years old does not mean he looks old Jack, you should know that" Dr Fung stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Well my mom said I'm not aloud to date people eight billion years older than me so"...

"But you said moms pretty much dead so she wouldn't care" Omi said.

Jack just sat in his spot on the carpeted floor with nothing eles to say knowing he had lost this battle. As it once again grew silent in the living room Omi once again broke the silence asking the Ouija board another question.

"What's your name".

The plantcheete then moved to C-h-a-s-e clearly spelling Chase.

"Last name" Omi then added

Then the Platchette then once again moved to the letters Y-o-u-n-g

"Hmm Chase Young is it, How did you die?" asked

the peice of heart shaped would then moved spelling out that "Chase Young was not dead".

"Hmmm okay if your not dead...why are you still here? You would think you would have better things to do then talk to us.

T-o a-b-o-t-a-i-n s-o-m-e-t-h-i-n-g o-f g-r-e-a-t i-m-p-o-r-t-a-n-c-e the platchette spelled out.

"And that is?" Jack asked clealy not carring it was Omi's turn.

"Hey it was my turn...

"Be quite Omi" said demanded in a more serious tone " Jack finally has intrest in communicating with his Lover". After this being said Omi had quieted down and no longer cared about his turn that was obvious lost.

Jack watched as the Platchette spelled out "you" in horror, yah that candydish was looking mighty fine right about now.

As Jack was about to walk away from the now silent group the Planchette made a sharp turn and quickly spelled out a message "You can not escape me Spicer I will make sure of that"

"Hey what is going on!"

Taking a deep breath explained that this wasn't an a weak demon they were dealing with.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked now in a more frightend tone

"The demon we are communicating with is very powerful and seems to be very attached to you Jack,like I said early your soulmate is likely to be a demon and _**nothing**_will make him stop trying to make you his.

"Well I'm pretty sure he wants a girl mate instead of a boy one" Jack tried to tell himself this to make his situation seem less the Platchette once again moved again but this time to the "no" on the board as if answering Jack's statement. Then the platchette again moved and spelled out that it only wanted Jack and would have no one else.

"How is this palette thing even moving without being asked a question?" Jack asked in fear.

"Like I said early your lover seems to be a very powerful demon".

"He's not my lover damnit!

As this was said the room grew cold and the lights began to flicker in a very scary way that had Jack scooting closer to Omi who didn't seem to be affected by this one bit.

"I think your making Chase mad Jack" Omi said in a calm voice that certainley was not normal for this type of situation.

"What I'm I doing to upset Chase!'

"You clearly stated that you want nothing to do with him, which upseted him". stated in a more calmer voice than Omi did.

"Indeed I dont want anything to do with him, and I am done with this whole Ouija board crap, I'm going to go up to my room and we will not discuss this any further. If Omi and his nutty physcrichist wanted to stay up late talking to Jack's so called demon mate so be it but he was done, this Oujai board session had crossed well over his creepy-shit meter.

Getting up from his spot from the floor Jack made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the candydish from the counter and went up the he was now in the hallway he paused briefly to stare at his mother's slighty ajar bedroom door, but then continued to his room not in the mood to deal with his robotic mom at the moment, God why could't she just crawl out of her depression already.

Slamaing the door to his bedroom he made his way into his bathroom not caring that he still had homework to complete,he then set the candydish on top of his bathroom counter and took of his clothes and turned on the shower head. Un-wrapping a mini snicker then popping it inside his mouth he felt another cold breeze, maybe Omi and the loon were right maybe..he was some demon's obssession. No he was letting that Ouija session get to his head, now stepping into the lukewarm water. Jack soon began washing his skinnny white as snow body, as Jack was in the middle of washing his hair he heard what seemed to be a dark chuckle, and it was very clear and loud as if it was in his room or the bathroom. Deciding to ignore it he fininshed washing his ruby red hair then rinsed the suds out, then stepped out the shower Jack rapped a towel around his small waist.(1.) Jack then picked up the candydish and made his way to his bedroom where he sat on his bed eating the remaining candy.

Jack then heard another deep chuckle and rose to his feet and heard a dark deep meancing voice.

"You seem a little jumpie" said an unknown voice.

Before Jack had the chance to scream he felt a strong arm wrap itself around his waist and the other tip his head slighty. As Jack was forced to look into the eyes the color of amber he noticed they didn't look like normal human eyes and looked more like feline eyes. He also saw a very sexy looking man that looked like he was of the asian descendant this man also had long ass hair that looked a little green when it shined in the light...and this man was very well _**naked.**_

Before Jack had time to respond or quesion who this man was the unknow man dipped his head and roughly planted his lips to Jack's pink plump ones, felling the unknown mans lips pressed against his made Jack gasped which allowed the still unknown man to slip his tounge into Jack's wet carven known as his mouth. Jack heard the unknown goregous man groan in what seemed to be pleasure. Jack flelt his tounge being sucked on and licked by the strange man. Not able to resist the lustful urge and teenae hormones Jack soon began to move his tounge with the nameless man, then he soon was pushed onto his bed with the unknown man hovering above him then laying on top of him not pressing all of his weight on Jack.

Then removing his mouth from Jack's from lack of oxygen he then lowered his head into the crook of Jack's neck and started licking and nipping at the soft skin of Jack's neck.

"Mmmmm you taste better than I imangined".

Jack responded to this statment by moaning in pleasure from the sweet torture the man was giving him.

"I've been waiting for this for years". The unknown man was now making his way to Jack's obvious erection under the towel which now hung loosley around Jack's form. Jack came out of his pleasure filled mind when the nameless man made his way down towards his danger zone. Little warning sirens went off in Jack's mind he was letting some guy he didn't even know feel him up!

Reaching over across his body Jack grabbed the forgottten candydish and smashed it onto the touchy-feelie man's head. Candy and glass meet the carpted floor.

"THE FUCK!" The unknown man was now sitting on the floor cluthcing his head in his hands.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Oh you know who I am red head" said the unknown stranger with a sly smirk on his face.

_chase_ the name seemed to echo inside of Jack's head.

"Chase?" Jack responded questionably

"Correct" Chase soon stood to his feet and made his way to Jack, who in turn kept backing up on his bed till his head met his headboard.

"y-your the demon we were talking to through the Ouija board" Jack said in disbelief.

"Yes I am and by the looks of our little communicating session, you seem to not know your place". This was said from Chase's lips as he crawled on all fours to jack on his bed.

"What do you mean I don't know my place?, A-and how did you even get out of the board? Jack was now stuttering with his words and trembling in fear.

Chase was now inches apart from Jack and he placed both of his hands on either side of Jack's head which was leaning against his headboard.

"Well you seem to thinik that you in fact are not mine, and you opened the portal the freed me from my confinments to the living side by talking through to me using the Ouija Board.

Chase now only a breathe apart from Jack inhaled his scent.

"Mmmmm you smell wonderful".

"T-thanks" was Jack's simply reply "What are you even here for?"

"You, And I am now satisfied that I have you".

"What makes you think I am yours". Questioned Jack.

Chase deeply chuckled, "Oh Jack Spicer You _**are**_ mine and it's high time you learned it.

**Yah I finlly finished the seccond Chapter :D Lets say If I get 7 or more reviews you guys will see the next chapter tomorrow or more than likely wednesday DEAL! :D **

**Notes:1. Theres a song called ass dancing( I think thats the name) Where a lyric says " How yo' waist anorexic when yo' ass is colossal like whoop whoop, Dont know why I was thinking about this song when I typed this sentence :/**

**Aguar:Well seems like you know now :D Thanks for the review**

**XBlaxOurZ: I'll keep typing long as I keep getting reviews ;D Thanks For the review**

**Diana: I'm Happy that you like it ^_^ Yah I'm not every playing with a Ouija board I'd rather just observe people use one. Thanks For the review**

**One Hell Of an Otaku: Thanks You for the review ^_^ Nice to know I now have a new fan :D **

**Ms Briar: Thanks For the Review**

**HAPPY READING! :D (P.S wasnt this chapter sexy? ^_^)**

**TntFriday13: Thanks for the review :D**

**V: Thank You for the review ^_^**

**Person with no name:I"m glad that you like the story I myself like Paranormal stuff but will I ever use an OuiJa board ahhh No. Thank you for the review :) **


	3. Pleasure, and the book

**I had fun writing this chapter ^_^ Thanks to all the reviewd and Favorited me and my story anywho without further ado chapter 3! :O( I replied to reviews at the bottom!)**

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Nope your skin is way to soft to pass up"

"Ahh keep your hands to yourself!" Squiriming to get out of Chase's grip Jack soon felt Chase's free hand twist one of his pink nipples in an unforgiving manner.

"Uhhh..s s-stop it Chase", now Jack was sttuering on his words and was not able to clear his pleasure filled mind. Chase now dipping his head while still holding both of Jack's wrist in one hand, licked, nipped and sucked on Jack's neglected nipple( the one he wasn't twisting.) Jack could only moan for more, he knew it was wrong to let a guy he barly knew feel him up, but it felt soooo good and it felt right letting Chase touch him for some reason. Chase started humming around Jack's nipple causing Jack to feel electricty bolts of pleasure shoot up his spine which caused his aching member to drip pre-cum from the head. Chase was absolutely loving the fact he finally got hear his mate's pleasured filled cries and seeking more he then move his mouth to Jack's other nipple and lowered his hand to Jack's clothed erection and started to rub it on the outside of the towel that was suprisingly still around Jack's waist.

He then slipped his hand under Jack's bath towel and starting stroking his cock up and down slowly to tease Jack, stopping at his head to play with the slit.

"Ahhh Chase!" Jack felt his orgasm rising as Chase's hand around his cock speed up. Jack found himself thrusting in Chase's hand and at the same time trying to pull away. This was wrong he barly knew this man demon whatever you wanna call em'! As Jack noticed Chase had released his hand on his wrist he took this as an advantage and with all his strenth pushed Chase off of him. Which Chase unfortunately fell on the floor face first, which Jack used as advantge and ran out his room slamming the door behind him. Jack quickly ran downstairs scared out of his mind and still feeling bolts of pleasure from his now overflowing leaking erection. This was real he wasn't dreaming, his demon mate from hell was in his room! Reaching the bottom of the stairs he walked into the living room to find Dr. Fung sleeping on one of the worn out armchairs. Sighing and shaking his head Jack went into the hallway closet and got two blakets which he soon threw one of them over Dr. Fung.

Taking the other one in his hand he laid on the outstretched couch. Laying on the outstretched couch Jack stared and stared at the ceiling of the living room. "I can't go to sleep" Jack said to no one in particular. He knew Chase was still up there but for some reason he did't come down after him, maybe this was all in his head. Laughing now at himself Jack soon felt his eye lids start to droop, to tired and maybe a little scared Jack decided to sleep on the couch, but he felt as if someone was watching him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X`

_beep beep beep beep..._

Jack awoke to hearing an annoying beeping sound. Still half asleep Jack stared at his living room ceiling wondering why it was upside down. Finall remebering he had slept downstairs down Jack sat up and looked at the armchair Dr. Fung was sleeping in.

_hmmm he must of left a couple of hours ago_ Jack thought to himself. Jack then lied back down and was in the process of going back to sleep untill he heard the loud beeping noise once again.

_beep beep beep beep _

Sitting up once again Jack tried to conteplate what could possiable be beeping. "Hmm beeping,alarm clock and alarm clock equals...SCHOOL! Now fully awake Jack rushed up the stairs and swung open his door. When he entered his room, his door soon slammed shut and he was pushed on to the floor, only to stare into amber eyes full of hurt.

"Ch- Chase good morning" Saying this Jack faked a smile.

"Shut up! Your afraid of me?

"Well...Yes, yes I am. You just show up out of no where and sexually harrassed me!"

"Its not sexual harrasment if the victim liked it and was moaning for more". Chase snickeered back to Jack.

Jack fired back saying:"The person who sexually harrasses the victim only says that to make them feel better about what they have done."

Releasing Jack Chase got off on Jack(Since he was straddling him) and stood sill naked as he watched Jack rise to his feet. In all honesty Jack was a little curious to see what Chase was packing _down south_. Trying to be sneaky Jack's eyes averted down where his eyes popped out of his head. Chase was **HUGE.** He was one hundered percent sure Chase wasn't even erect and the man was atleast nine inches in length and three and a half inches in width. If they were to have sex the man would split him in have with his godzilla penis. Now looking back up and trying to get over his shock Jack now met the lusty gaze of Chase.

"You seem to like what you see."

Ignoring this commet Jack with a blush on his face went over to his his dresser drawer and pulled out a "MCR" shirt then when in his closet and got red skinnys and his black converse. He then walked over to Chase and told him he had to turn around when he changed.

"I am not turning around, I see no point in doing it."

"The point is I don't want your lusty filled eyes staring at my naked body while I change." (Cough*Jack still has the bath towel around his waist)

"The fact I am going to see your naked body soon, means I shouldn't have to turn around."

Puffing out a sigh Jack knew Chase wasn't going to turn around so to save time he walked into his bathroom closed the door and locked it, knowing the perverted demon would try to come in. Pulling his shirt over his head and putting on his pants, Jack then brushed his teeth, combed out the many tangles he recived from sleeping wildly out his ruby red hair, and lastly he slipped on his shoes and tied them. Then stepping out the bathroom he was greeted by Chase who was now sitting on his bed examing pictures on his nightstand.

"Hey if you're going to stay you need to put clothes on."

"Why." Chase answered bordly.

"Because I don't want to see your penis swinging every where."

Smiling Chase stood up and stalked his way over to Jack" So you were staring my little buddy."

"Little?, That thing is huge!" Jack said this while dragging out the syllables in huge.

"Like I said you were staring at it, I bet you want to ride it." Smirking a perverted smile Chase stared into Jack's red orbs.

"I'm not answering that question, so Im leaving."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"School." was Jack's one worded answer.

"I'm going with you."

"The hell you are, you can keep your naked self here." Jack headed for the door to his bedroom only to be pushed ontop of his bed yet again.

"I don't think you know who your talking to." Leaning down to Jack's ear Chase spoke again. "You see I'm the dominat one in this relationship." Now licking and nibbling on Jack's ear Chase smelled Jack's arousal and heard tiny moans of pleasure. "See you know you want me, you can lie to yourself and say you don't but you know you do." Now relasing Jack he looked at Jack's troughly flushed face. "Fine you may go to school alone but don't think your off the hook." Chase said this with warning in his voice. Jack soon stood up to his feet and stared back at Chase who in return stared at him.

"Bye, please attempt to find some clothes." Exiting out of his room Jack went in Omi's room to find that he was gone, he then made his way into his mother's room to find her sleeping on her bed. Sighing in relief Jack made his way down stairs and walked the short journey to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So as I was banging this girls brains out". Pause. "Jack your not listening."

"Oh, sorry Raimundo,I'm just not in the mood to here one of your sex stories."

"Jack what's wrong." Kimiko now joining the conversation asked Jack with worry in her voice.

"Well theres this guy.."

"I'm out met you at P.E" Raimundo said this and left, he had no problem with Jack being gay he just didn't like it when him and Kimiko had one of their dating issue talks.

"Well whats he liked" Kimiko now asked in a more cheerful mood.

"Hes a perverted,naked jerk!"

"Naked..?"

"But he is _hot_ and I feel as though he eactualy cares about me other than the _other_ guys.

"Well maybe you should give him a chance, and if he ever breaks your heart I'll just beat him up like the other ones." Smiling Kimiko stood up and told Jack she was going to her next class leaving Jack alone at the lunch table.

He had to admitt he didn't even give Chase a real chance, was he a horriable person beacuse of this? Hearing the bell ring Jack rose to his feet then made his way to the boy's locker rooms to change into his P.E uniform.

"So like I was saying I was banging this girl's brains out and what does she do,she throws up on my carpet and passes out, like what the fuck!"

Both Jack and Raimoundo were running on the track feild with the rest of the class, Raimundo's sex stories were always different and most of the time funny.

"...Sooooo lost your virginty yet?"

"Nope." Jack's short simple answer made Raimundo frown.

"Come on Jack your _gay_, don't gays get alot of dick...or ass".

"Well they do if they just want a quick screw but I'm actually trying to have a relationshiop with someone.

"Boo." Raimundo said this obviously teasing Jack but soon dropped the whole subject when they heared the bell ring telling them they were now done wih school.

_Whoever made P.E my last class to go to is dumb like,I want to be sore when I go home._

Sighing Jack made his way into the locker room took a quick shower and started for home, but decided to go to the bookstore. "Maybe they have something on crazy demon mates".

"Is there anything I can help you find." asked one of the bookstore emploies aksed helpfully.

"Umm yah, this may sound weird but are there any books on like...demon mates or something.

Silence complete silence was shared between the two.

"Well we do have this book we couldn't never find a place for so we just kept it in the back, but I'll go get it for you."

_What the hell? They actual have a book on this type of subject?_

As the employee came back with the book Jack said thank you and took the book in his hands and examined it. It didn't even look like a book it looked like a torn up diary. Jack huffed in a breathe of fresh air and opened the book.

**Bwahahahah I'm so evil just ending it here :) **

**Tsuki Yosuke: Hopefully you are satisfied with the smexiness ^_^ Thank you for the review**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu:Yup Jack's in a tough situiation :T Thanks for the review**

**Demonmaster9090:** **I'm one of the few people who dislike pumpkin pie Sorry, hopefully this chapter was a little lemonish in your opinion ^_^ Thanks for the review :) **

**April:Thank you April :) **

**DevilAngle: Thanks for the review Hun :D**

**Till next time, Ineed them reviews people or I will forever discountiune this story O_O **

**HAPPY READING! :D :D :D **


	4. The Strange But Helpful Book

**Whoa I got more reviews then I expected :O Thank you to all That reviewed, and put my story/ies in their alerts, and favorited me and my story/ies :D Heres Chapter Fo(That's my way of saying four , me trying to be cool EPIC FAIL -_-) Slanted words are what the book says. Like always I replied to all that reviewed! :D **

As Jack opened the black diary looking book he took a deep breath of fresh air, he now sat himself at one of the empty tables in the back of the book store. He then opened the book. There was no table of contents which was weird but still.

_Hey their reader/s if your reading this your either bored as hell or you actual have a demon on your hands but what ever. A warning to you this book may kill half of your brain cells soo...yah._

Reading this small paragraph made Jack believe this book was a fake and that the whole brain cell thing was true because he felt **really **stupid now. But deciding that he did take the his own personal time to even look up the book he coutinued decinding that he might actual learn something from the book he countiened reading on the next page that had a title on the page that read: _Getting to know your demon._

_1. Under any resons do not have sex with you demon the first time you meet them, no matter how sexy yummy looking he/she looks DON'T do it._

_2. Learn their name, this is very simple and if he/she turly clamis to be your mate their name should just pop up in your mind._

_3. Ask questions, Example:Where'd you come from?What type of demon are you?_

_4. try not to piss he/she off doing this will most likely end up in angry sex which you don't want to happen the first time you meet your demon. Espically angry sex._

_WHAT DOES YOUR DEMON WANT:_

_1. YOU. He/she will not stop to get you so running away will not help at all. Runnning will mostly likely make him/her mad so DON'T DO IT!(Unless you guys are role-playing or some ish.)_

_RELATIONSHIP:_

_1. IF you get a girl demon mate there is a 95% chance she will be the the submissive partner. The other 5% is because she is in fact a demon after all._

_2. IF you get a male demon there is 0% chance you will be the dominat one in the relationship. Even if you are used to being the dominat partner you WILL be the submissive one after one round of sex. This is beacuse although this may piss of females, male demons are more powerful in rank and are capable of taking control easier._

_RANKINGS: _

_All demons are different even if they are the same race, they are Individually_ _different by appereance and personiality. They also have a certain different level of power some are of the same power some aren't but here are the most powerful demons. NOTE: If you're reading the list and start to think why isn't the ruler of hell number one well because hes not a demon dumbass hes the ruler of hell not a demon, get your facts straight!_

_Most powerful Demons of History:_

_1. Chase young_

_..._

Chase young, Chase young...The Chase Young living in my bedroom who is naked and happens to be the most powerful demon in hell... Jack was speechless he wasn't dealing with some weak ass perverted demon, this dude had power! Deciding not to finish the _Powerful demons_ paraghaph Jack noticed that there was a number next to his name, being curious Jack flipped to the page number and found a paragraph on Chase.

_CHASE YOUNG:_

_Chase Young is the most powerful demon known to like...everyone! He's a mega badass and sexy and...getting a litle carried away but anyway... He is known not to give a damn about anyone or anything but if he does find his mate it would be very surprising. He has been known to have lovers in the pass but if he were to have a mate, I would be soo jealous the man is said to be very gifted down south if you know what I mean (Wink Wink). He has been discribed as stubborn and a little pervertish. If you are Chase's mate and are reading this your stuck with him wether you like it or not, but he is known to have a bit of a soft side for people he TRULY cares about so be happy._

Jack now felt like a ass he didn't give Chase a chance, but Jack felt a little jealously he just didn't like the fact Chase has had lovers before. Still continuing to read the book he flipped the page and then began to read again.

_RANKINGS CONT...:_

_There are six differernt ranking classes which are:_

_S class: They are the strongest of all the demons, known for smarts, strength, speed, and agility, these demons should not be messed with, they are not as common and are more hard to find, some can even lower there demonic energy to that of a lower rank to hide there true ranks._

_A class: The second powerfull and most common known to be the strongest, slightly lower than the S class but far more common._

_B class: Even lower than the A class, these demons tend to be cocky, and stupid in a wise fashion, its deadly to meet a demon of this ranking, but if your lucky and end up crossing paths with a demon of this rank you might it get away unijuried._

_C class: More common then the B class and D class, most demons are found in the C class._

_D class: Sadly down to the ranks of slaves and maids, most D class demons don't live very long or are living life as a slave, pet, servant,toy, food, ect. anything you can think of that is low and degrading._

_E class: We are now down to the E class, sadly this is where most humans are, it stands for exertic. which means lower than dirt, in science it could mean other things as well. E class is the lowest class you can get, if you go any further your dead, but even humans can raise there own powers to at least a C class._

_MARKS:_

_If you have just meet your demon he/she will talk and talk about mate marks, and your sitting their the whole time wondering what the hell are those well these marks your demon is talking about are mate marks. There are two different types of marks._

_1. Hickies, Hater marks what ever you want to call them. When your demon places these on you its usually in the neck area and its just to show other people that your taken._

_2. Mate marks, these marks are first bite wounds but then they turn into a mark shaped like something that represents the love you share with your demon. Sometimes the mark can be your demon's name which means your demon TRULY loves you or a shape like a heart which means you have a strong loving bond with each other._

_MATING:_

_Mating which is an apportiate word for sex. You and your demon have sex and become one, in other words they place the bite marks on your neck and drink some of your blood BUT don't worry when he/she bites down into your flesh it should't hurt. Demons place these marks on you when you orgasmn or cum for all you nasty pervs. Doing this makes you feel more of a pleasury pain. Also you have the choice of biting your demon too. Doing this can make you live as long as your demon. It does NOT turn you into a demon just makes you live for a long time or in other words share your demons life span. If you do choose to drink your demon's blood it also makes you feel the pain your demon is feeling so if they were to get hit , you'll feel the pain from it and it'll hurt like a bitch!_

_JUST BECAUSE:..._

your not the dominant one in the relationshiop or just a human does not mean you have no say in anything.

_THINGS YOU CAN DO:_

_1. Calm the fuck down! You're not ganna die so don't start thinking it's the end of the world._

_2. Just because your weak human doesn't mean you can't beat your demon. If he/she steps out of line you have permission to smack them silly, and if he/she still acts crazy...SMACK EM' AGAIN._

Jack decided to stop reading the strange bu slightly helpful book and then made his way to the check out counter deciding to buy the book since it was a little helpful, but in all honesty he didn't want to go home. Jack didn't want to face Chase he felt horriable Chase maybe did care for him and he didn't give him a real chance. As he handed his asked amount of money to the cashier he heard someone yelling at the entrance of the the book store.

"Where the hell is he!"

Jack also heard a cashier trying to calm the unknown man down but it didn't seem like it was working, he just kept yelling.

"I know you're in here come out of hiding!"

Jack being rather noisy walked a little to his left while the cashier was bagging his book, and what he saw made his eyes turn into the size of saucer plates. Chase was in the book store looking for him. He was just glad that the man had found some clothes to wear. He was wearing blue jeans and a plain white shirt...but no shoes. Wondering where Chase had found the articles of clothing made Jack forget that a very angry Chase was looking for him.

"There you are!"

Coming out of his thoughts Jack said thankyou to the cashier and told him to keep the change he took his bag and tried to calmly walk over to Chase.

"Where the hell have you been!"

Silence, Jack didn't answer Chase the fact being everybody in the whole damn store had their eye on the what seemed to be bickering couple.

"Not answering huh...Fine then."

Grabbbing Jack by the arm not roughly but enough pressure to make sure he wouldn't try to escape Chase walked out the store and pulled him into a near by alley.

"So are you ganna answer me?"

"..."

"Fine be stubborn."

Pulling Jack into what seemed to be a hug he then manged to fit his hand inside of the back of Jack's pants. Now trying to wiggle free of Chase's hug Jack tried pushing on Chase's chest to break free but Chase was just to strong. Felling one of Chase's finger seem to circle around Jack's entrance brought shivers up his back.

"You eiter tell me now or I'll finger fuck you right here and now" Jack could hear the mocking tone in Chase's voice and he could picture that stupid perverted grin on his face too.

"Okay Fine! I just went to the book store to look for somethig happy!"

Now snaking his hands out of Jack's pants he held him by the shoulders and began yelling at him.

"No I'm not happy you could at least came home first and told me that you were going somewhere after school!"

Jack didn't like being yelled at and the fact Chase was suppossed to be his husband, mate or whatever made him start to cry uncontrollably. Seeing tears stain Jacks slighty red cheeks made Chase feel a pain of guilt and worry sore through his body. He then pulled Jack into a tight hug and he didn't say anything but just hugged Jack. Now hearing Jack calm down Chase then started wiping away at Jack's unnecessary tears.

"You know I like all the faces you make but this one I could do without." With a hint of care in Chase's voice he then picked up a blushing Jack and carried him bridle style and then started the way home.

**Freaku: Thanks for the review Hun, and it was very encouriging :) I'm also glad you like my story.**

**Ms Briar: Agree if only book request like that were actually met in reality. Thanks for the review :D**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu; Yuppers his booty if going to be hurting for a while! :O Thank you for the review ;)**

**Demonmaster9090: Pfff who doesn't like Cake(Gladly takes cake) I'm really glad you like my story and Thanks for the review :D**

**~Thankyou fellow readers and keep on reviewing because its whats keeps me typing! :O **

**HAPPY READING! :DDDDDD**


	5. UnderStanding

**Sorry it took me awhile to update this pain in the butt story I caught the writer's black with both this one and the other story -_-, it was supposed to be updated last Thursday. Anywho presenting chapter 5.(I replied to all reviews at the bottom :T)**

****

Walking home was not actual walking. It was Chase jumping in the air and then landing on tall buildings and then again jumping in the air. Chase was perfectly calm while Jack on the other hand was clinging on to Chase's plain white shirt for dear life. He was convinced that Chase _wasn't_ going to drop him but you know that felling you get when you go down on a drop on a roller coaster? Yeah it wasn't the best feeling in the world to Jack and Chase jumping up and down was making him start to feel sick.

"Hey, are you okay red head?" Now turning his head slightly to look at Jack's face and saw that he looked paler if even possible.

"Just peachy." This was said in a sarcastic tone and Jack prayed that Chase would get the hint and start to walk on the sidewalk like a normal person. Wait normal person, what if they were seen? Jack was 100% positive that the world wouldn't be ready to know that demons were indeed real, but then again some people didn't really believe in them, but still. Seeing a person jump high in the air then fall down like nothing was still a shocker.

"Don't worry were almost there, so don't puke on me."

"I'll try but no promises". Still feeling sick to his stomach Jack wrapped his arms around Chase's neck maybe a little to tightly but Chase didn't complain. Finally coming down the woodsy path that lead to his house Jack heaved out a sigh. Being put down close to the front door Jack looked at Chase as though he was crazy. "You can't come in through the front door, someone will see you"!

Chase completely ignored this statement and waltzed right into Jack's home as if he had been living their his whole life. Jack followed behind Chase prying once again that they would not be seen. But those prayers were soon stomped on as a very enthusiastic Omi came in and ran passed Chase and hugged Jack's legs.

"Chase you found Jack!"

"Yeah it wasn't hard, just followed his scent." Chase said with a smirk towards Jack's way.

Jack stood silently in his spot in disbelief, Omi and Chase met?

"When did you guys meet?

Omi removed himself from Jack's legs and started his story " Well a flood happened at school something about the construction workers nearby hitting our pipe. So they sent us home early ,when I got home I tried to call you but I heard something vibrating in your room. Being my curious self I walked up to your room and found your phone sitting on your dresser as I was about to walk out, I noticed that the shower was on. Thinking that maybe it was you I went into your bathroom where I pulled back the shower curtain to find Chase behind it, but at the time I didn't know who he was. Then he kinda threatened me at first asking who was I to you."

Hearing this Jack gave Chase the ultimate death glare that was clearly saying that he didn't like the fact that Chase had threatened his brother, and Chase responded to this by looking away in the other direction. Now continuing his story again Omi had explained that once he explained to Chase that he was Jack's brother he then calmed down and helped Chase find clothes to put on. He then made lunch for him asking who Chase was and was excited to hear that he was the demon they were talking to through the Oujai Board. He also stated that after a few hours of just talking Chase had asked when did Jack get out of school, Omi answered saying three thirty and when Chase looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes to four he freaked and said he was going out to look for him.

"And that is how Chase and me met". Sating this proudly with a smile Jack walked passed both Omi and Chase and was in the process of going up the stairs to his room sighing and thinking to himself that it was better that they met anyway.

"Hey Jack what's in the bag." Now looking down at himself he noticed he was surprisingly still holding the bag containing his book.

"Yeah I was also wondering what was in it, since you claimed you had to go to the library or you would just die!" Chase now folded his arms and stared at Jack waiting for his answer. Jack was a little embarrassed to tell Chase that it was just a book because the next thing he would most likely ask was what the book was about , and Jack didn't really want to share that information with him.

"It's nothing." Trying to see if they would just drop the subject Jack made his way upstairs where he first went in the master bedroom and checked in on his mother. When he entered her room he noticed she was sitting on her bed. Making his way into her bedroom he noticed she must of gotten up at one point and drawed back the curtains because it was extremely dark. Setting his book down on the carpeted floor Jack made his way towards his mother and sat on her bed beside her. She was in pretty bad shape not just emotinally but physically. Jack believed his mother was pretty with or without makeup but now the way she looked it made it so makeup was a requirement. Her hair was a complete mess in the same boring ponytail as always but a few hairs here and there were sticking out. She had mutiple bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and anyone who stared at her would say she was even more paler then Jack.

"Guess what mom?"

"..."

"Omi, me , and the loon yesterday were playing with the Oujai Board again but this time to my demon lover or whatever and he's actual real!" "He's downstairs with Omi talking about god knows what and he's trying really hard to try to get in my pants, but is not working!"

"..." Deciding that it wasn't worth his time Jack stood from his mom now with fresh tears leaking down his face and picked up his bag carrying the book.

"You know you're not the only one who's depressed about Clay's death." With this Jack slammed the door to the master bedroom, and walked to his room where he closed his door and continued crying on his bed. Jack then shot up when he felt a hand rubbing his leg in little soothing circles. His red big orbs meet reptilian amber slanted ones.

"What's wrong", Jack could sense a bit of worry in Chase's voice as if he cared.

"Nothing".

"You are the worst liar alive Spicer, Now tell me ."

"There's nothing to tell you."

"This is why we are not connecting better, you keep hiding crap from me!" Chase was now clearly angry he was trying to attempt to comfort Jack but he just kept pushing he away by hiding his feelings.

"Well maybe if you didn't threaten to finger me in an alley, I'd be more suggestive to talking to you!"

"God you're a dumbass.."

"Well you're a dumbfuck."

"Jack! Maybe if you haven't noticed I'm not good at talking and I speak better with actions, now turning away Chase stared at the carpet like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Jack finally understood why Chase was being a pervert in the alley, he was simple worried about him and didn't know how to express it correctly. Sitting behind Chase, Jack wrapped his arms around his neck in a comforting manner saying he forgave him.

"I'm sorry Chase..." "I should of just came home after school, But why were you so mad?" Now turning to stare Jack in the face Chase spoke

"Look Jack, I know that were supposed to be mates and all but I would never,"

"But you could easily just.."

"I know what I'm capable of doing, but I don't want you that way. I want you willing, I'm not that evil that I would rape you." Chase said this with a sincere look.

"And I was mad because..."

"Because?"

Sighing Chase started again" I was mad because I know I'm not really what some would call "lover material" and I know there might be a day that you find someone better than me or that you think deserves you more than I do, and I just don't want to loose you I guess. And if that day does happens I'll just be happy that I at least got to spend time with a wonderful person like you." Now gazing at Jack's tinted red face he noticed that he was about to start another round of tears while at the same time looking at Chase.

"Why are you looking at me like that Jack?"

"Caz I c-can." Now fat tears rolled off of his round cheeks as Chase opened his arms and which Jack slid into his lap and let Chase hug him. The hugging lasted for around ten minutes till Omi rushed in Jack's room asking if he would help him with his homework.

"Omi go take a thirty five minute walk."

"But Chase I need to do my homework." Omi said questioning him as he stared at Jack.

"Go take a walk, Chase said sternly. Rushing out of Jack's room Omi grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs to the door and ran out and decided to go to the park. As Chase heard the front door shut he pulled Jack to his feet and carried Jack into the bathroom where he plugged the plug in the tub and turned on the water, and then started to remove Jack's articles of clothing one by one.

"Ahh what are you doing."

"Don't worry I won't try anything."

Now fully naked Jack cupped his gentials still wary on Chase's restraint on sexually touching him. He then was lifted and set into the warm tub and Jack heard Chase talking of his clothes but decided against looking his way with a blush on his face. Feeling Chase get in the tub behind him made Jack blush appear even redder if possible. Tucking an out of place strand of hair behind Jack's ear he asked what he was crying about earlier about, and to his satisfaction Jack had told him that his mother was in this depressed state because she couldn't accept the fact that their brother Clay had died and she kept acting like she was the one who was affected by this. Now frowning though Jack couldn't see his face Chase wrapped his arms around Jack and sat him in his lap. This hug would of been more comforting if Chase's obvious erection wasn't poking him in the thigh,he knew Chase couldn't help it but still. Jack was taken out of his thoughts when he felt hot wet lips press against his throat in a hungry manner.

"C-Chase Ahhh -w-what are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'll just kiss you, nothing more."

Jack was starting to get light headed as Chase kept licking his neck up and down and along the way dragging his fangs on his sensitive skin. Jack then threw his head back over Chase's shoulder unable to surpass a pleasure filled moan. Unable to resist the taunting skin of Jack's throat Chase sunk his fangs into one of his veins causing Jack to scream out a pleasure filled cry. That book must of been wrong because Jack was barely feeling any pain at all in fact it felt wonderful, but he would never tell this to Chase he was too innocent. Chase in return moaned around Jack's neck lapping greedily at the wound tasting Jack's sweetness along with a hint of metallic. Hearing Jack's pleasure filled cries only turned Chase on more looking at his face Chase could see Jack was still blushing and he could tell he was also hard.

"You're so cute, Jack, it makes me want to eat you." Chase lifted Jack from his lap and turned him so he was facing him and once again set him back in his lap. Doing this made a lot of water slosh around where some off it ended up on the tiled floor. Resuming sucking on Jack's neck Chase licked up the rest of the sweetness that still remained on his neck. "You sure are tasty."

"Mmmmm... Now sinking further into Chase's body Jack's eyes shot open when he felt Chase's long fingers squeeze tightly around his member.

"So beautiful." Chase then pumped Jack's cock at a very fast speed while at the same time kissing along his neck and his jaw bone. Chase then smirked as he felt fingernails raking up his back. It didn't take long after that, Jack threw his head back and with a cry came into Chase's hand.

"Way to fast", Licking his hand that contained Jack's sweet nectar he licked his hand clean while starring at Jack's flustered face.

"P-pervert", still moaning from the aftershock of his orgasm, Jack's upper body was all sweaty and he was to exhausted to say anything else so he collapsed into Chase's chest while he allowed him to wash him with a bar of soap. Even though he knew he shouldn't be letting Chase touch him in such a way, it felt good and at the same time comforting. Jack felt his eyelids droop and then he was soon in dream land, while Chase didn't' stop cleaning Jack soft smooth skin. He then unplugged the plug and stepped put the tub holding Jack in bridal position, and grabbed a near by towel and wrapped it around his lithe form.

He then sat on Jack's bed and dried his body off then placed Jack and himself under the covers where he wrapped his arms around his waist and simply slept.

**Terrus: Aww Thank you for the review :D**

**LoveTheSugarCookie:Thank you for the review, not seeing storys with a plot like this was actual what made me decide to post it on :)**

**Ms Briar:Yeah Chase has communication issues, but he's been more of a "Actions speak more then words" type of person in my opinion :T Thanks for the review :D**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu: Yup he's just going to have to wake the F*ck up and stop living in denial and mate with Chase. Thank you for the compliment and review :)**

**Shadow-hunter93: Yup Chase can't handle a crying Jack, its to much pressure :O, Yeah I kinda felt that I rushed through the last chapter. Thanks for the review :D**

**Tsuki Yosuke:Bwahahahahahahahaha Strange Strange Strange book, Oh Jack's going to have to suffer a lot when Chase finds out Bwahahaha YES for fangirls (FANGIRLS UNITE! :O) Thanks for the review :)**

**Demonmaster9090: I want my COOKIES :O Thank You for the compliment Dear :) I'm Glad you like my story With Love, Va Va VoomStick :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, Hopefully Everyone has a wonderful Christmas :D**

**HAPPY READING, and MERRY CHRISTMAS :D**

**EXTRA(Conversation me and my friend were having)**

**D:HO HO HO! :D**

**V: What the hell you just call me!**

**D:...**

**V:I'm just playing with you girl XD.**

**D:Oh...**


	6. What A Dreadful Day

**Hello everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New years Eve party/ies :D I plan to get back on my schedule of updating this story again, which is every other Thursday. I replied to all comments, and Thank You to all that favorited, alerted etc :) Here's Chapter 6!(Since I was supposed to update this on like Monday I made it EXTRA LONG) Enjoy~**

Jack woke up feeling a pressure in the bottom of his stomach, of course this was mother nature telling him it was time to go to the bathroom. Looking over at his alarm clock which read in big bright red numbers: 3:48 am. Propping himself on his elbow in the position to get out of bed to cease mother nature's calling he was pulled back down into a hard chest. Sucking his teeth then grunting Jack then tried again but was forced back down again and was pulled onto his side and gave a defiant glare to irritated amber slanted lizard like eyes.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"Trying to get up, but someone refuses to unwrap his arm around me."

"Why do you need to get up in the first place?"

"I have to pee."

"...Just Do it here." Shutting his eyes Chase pulled Jack closer to him and tried to go back to sleep.

"That's disgusting!", "Chase let me go!" Now sucking in his teeth Chase gave a growl but released his lovable mate, so he could do his business. Satisfied that he had successfully won the battle Jack rose from his bed and the first thing he noticed was he was naked. Remembering the events that occurred in the bathroom Jack blushed a deep red and walked into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it, to keep a certain perverted demon out. Inside the bathroom Jack carried out his business till he heard the vibrations from the garage under his feet. He knew his mom didn't' leave her room, and the loon would not show up at his house at three in the morning which made him come to the conclusion that it was his father. Flushing the toliet then closing the lid Jack walked up to the sink and washed his hands. While drying his hands off Jack noticed his robe on the tiled ground and picked it up and wrapped it around himself tying the sash.

Stepping out of the bathroom Jack heard what seemed to be growl coming from none other than Chase.

"What?"

"Loose the robe, and come back to bed." Chase was in sitting position and was ready to get up if he had to drag Jack to bed.

"No, I'm going down stairs. My dads home."

"And...So You can see him in the morning. Come back to bed." Folding his arms over his muscular chest Chase gave Jack a stern just begging him to brush off Chase's request.(Even though it sounds like a demand.)

"Technically it is morning, and if you let me go downstairs I'll come back up take off the robe and...you Can embrace me all you want for the rest of the week, without me telling you to let go."

Not being able to pass up that offer Chase murmured a fine and layed back down. Once again Jack was satisfied that he had won again but soon frowned realizing the deal he had made with Chase. He had told Chase he could fondle him for the rest of the week, not excluding weekends. Huffing Jack silently walked down the hallway then downstairs into the kitchen to see his father in the living room watching a recorded football game. Walking in the living room Jack sat himself in the old armchair across from his father and waited for him to feel him there.

"Oh! Hey Jack what are you doing up so early?" It took his father long enough for him to acknowledge him.

"Nothing, who's playing?" Jack wasn't interested in football since he was more of a basketball person but he atleast wanted to strike up a conversation with his father.

"Giants versus Cowboys, and the Cowboys are just getting smashed...Well Since you are all ready down here I should just tell you know." The early football conversation was now dropped. Turning off the television Jack's father now faced him and stared into his eyes.

"Tell me what?" Jack was starting to feel nervous and he started fidgeting with his robe's sash.

"Jack...Your Mother is not getting any better and."

Cutting his fathers words off Jack said: "And she might seem like she's not but she'll break out of her depression soon."

"Jack keeping her in this house is not going to get her out of her depression. She needs help."

"Are you suggesting we kick her out of the house!"

"I'm not saying that at all! I'm saying it would be best if we check her into a clinic, I've already looked up a great one, it's called PHC Treatment Center.

"Dad have you lost your mind we cant's check her into a clinic! How do you think Omi will feel?"

"Omi is like an adult in a child's body, and he will be able to understand." Jack, we can't help her and I know your upset but you know it's best for her, and if you want her to get better you know checking her into this clinic might be our only hope."

As much as Jack hated to admit it his father was right, and his mother was not going to be able to come out of her depression by staying here at home.

"Fine but I'm not telling Omi."

"Okay then, I'll be checking her in this Friday." With nothing more to say Jack father turned on the T.V again and resumed watching the game he missed. With nothing more to do Jack rose from his seat and slowly made his way up stairs. Reaching the top stair Jack walked over to Omi's room and opened his door to see him sleeping. He then made his way further down the hallway to his mom's bedroom and saw her asleep as well. He then made his way towards his door and stepped inside his room and closed the door behind him.

"Well finally you come back up, what were you talking a..,Hey what's wrong?" Chase was now worried as he saw Jack begin to cry and soon slid down the door to the carpeted floor. Completely concerned about Jack's well being Chase rushed over to Jack's side and sat him in his lap and caressed his hair whispering soothing words in his ear. Hearing Jack calm down put Chase in relief as he then picked Jack up and carried him into bed and resumed holding him.

"Tell me what's wrong Jack."

"I-I don't w-want to talk about it." Sighing and giving up Chase layed both of them down with Jack laying on his chest and said he didn't have to tell him if he didn't want to.

"Just go back to sleep then, I'll wake you up for school."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to go to school today." Putting his head under Chase's chin Jack told Chase he wasn't in the mood to go to school and that if he missed any work that he would just catch up tomorrow.

"Fine you don't have to go to school, but your not staying in this house all day. We're doing something."

"And that is?"

"You'll find out when you wake up in a couple of hours." Giving up on trying to get Chase to tell him Jack was pulled closer to Chase's chest where he fell asleep quickly,Chase soon after him.

"Chase just let me sleep." This was murmured out of Jack's lips as he was forced to be pulled out of bed.

"Get up Jack!, It's almost fives minutes to three, it's time to wake up so we can leave." Ripping the covers off of Jack's body Chase heaved Jack over his shoulder and walked into his attached bathroom.

"Where are we even going?" Beating his pale small hands against Chase's back(Which had no effect on Chase) Jack was then sat on the counter where Chase stared him down.

"What, why you staring at me?" Jack's grammar was slightly off since he was still half asleep

"Brush your teeth."

"No." Crossing his arms over his small chest Jack returned Chase's stare with a defiant glare.

"Jack.. I don't' want to have to force you."

"At least tell me where were going."

"Fine, when I was looking for you yesterday I passed by a sign that read a fair was going to open today." "Now brush your damn teeth!" Picking up Jack's red tooth brush Chase applied toothpaste to it and handed it to Jack, then he stepped out the bathroom and left Jack to do his hygiene. As Chase's back was turned to leave Jack stuck his tongue out at him and even flipped him the bird, as he began brushing his teeth. He then combed his hair and gelled it up into the way he preferred it. Stepping out his bathroom Jack saw Chase looking through his drawers as if he had lost something.

,"Umm can I help you with something Sir?" Raising an eyebrow at Chase, Jack stepped over towards Chase and eyed him up and down. Chase was wearing black baggy pants a white shirt that read:No Flash Photography Please, which Jack rolled his eyes at. He was also wearing plain black and white converse, and Jack was wondering where did Chase even get clothes in the first place.

"Where did you get these clothes at."

"I bought them." Was Chase's simple answer.

"Bought or stole them?"

"Jack I have money, actual more than money I'm royalty. And once you stop being stubborn and become my mate you'll be my bride which means you'll be royalty too."

"Mmmhmmm, Why are you looking through my dresser?"

"I'm looking for something for you to wear."

"I'm capable of dressing my self mom.

"Hardie Har Har." Chase ignored Jack telling him to stop looking through his clothes, in which Jack gave up trying to get Chase to stop and sat on his bed. Looking down at himself Jack was surprised to see his robe was still around him, he thought Chase would of taken it off of him. Maybe..Chase did have some self restraint.

"Okay wear this". Throwing a tight pair of black skinnies Jack's way along with a short sleeve purple shirt that read: Taken And I'm Loving It, with the McDonald logo in the corner.

"I still need underwear and shoes." Rolling his eyes then frowning when he had grasped the fact that he had just gave Chase a free V.I.P pass to look in his underwear drawer. With a perverted satisfied grin plastered on his face Chase turned around and opened Jack's underwear drawer. Deciding it wasn't worth it Jack pulled his shirt over his head and waited for Chase to hurry up.

"Oh~ What's this?" Looking up from his hands Jack blushed a deep shade of red as he saw Chase holding up a special pair of striped...panties?

"Where'd you get these Jack~." With a playful grin on Chase's face he held up Jack's 'panties' in his hand and stretched his arm upward so it would be impossible for Jack to reach.

"I don't know but I thought I got rid of them, give them back!" Trying to jump up to reach his underwear but was unable to due to his size difference, Jack's jumping wasn't doing him any good.

"Nope. I want you to where them."

"Like hell I am. Give my underwear back!"

"Oh~ So Jack's a big chicken. He's to pussy to wear them."

"I am not!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine give them to me." Lowering his arm Chase handed Jack his panties and was surprised he actual put them on. With a huge grin on his face Jack folded his arms over his chest, but then blushed a deeper shade of red as he realized he had just fallen in to Chase's trap of putting on the pair of panties.

"Might as well leave them on and put on your pants, we've wasted enough time as it is. Chase had a point so Jack slipped on his pants, put on his socks and tied his shoes.

"I'm ready lets leave."

"Alright then jump on my back." Doing as he was told Jack jumped on Chase's back and Chase gripped his thighs and to Jack's horror opened his bedroom window and jumped out his room. Again began another round of screams and nausea come from Jack, as Chase once again jumped on the roof tops of buildings. Finally being put down Jack looked around and noticed a crowd of people walking towards the sign that read:FAIR in big blue letters. He could also see about three roller coasters and the fairs wheel. Jack soon felt his hand join in Chase's and was about to object to this gesture but in stead walked along Chase silently. Paying for their tickets Chase handed Jack his wristband and wrapped it around his wrist, while Jack did the same for Chase.

"What do you want to go on first."

"Umm..Looking around Jack saw the pirate ship ride and suggested the go on it.

Now in line for the ride Jack was thankful the line wasn't to long and happy they got the back seat because that was the best seat to sit in on the ride. As the ride started Jack scooted closer to Chase and layed his head on his shoulder. After the ride stopped they both got out and resumed holding hands, and went on ride after ride till they decided to take a break. As the two were walking in the direction of the benches, with Jack eating cotton candy until they both heard someone call out Chase's name.

"Chase! I can't believe it!" Turning around Jack saw a woman with a milk chocolate skin tone and red hair that went passed her butt and she was tall like a model. The woman was very pretty but she was old enough to be his mom.

"Chase, do you know that woman?" Whispering in Chase's ear then looking back at the woman Jack started to fidget, for some reason he didn't like this woman. She gave off a bad vibe or something.

"Of course he knows me! I'm his lover Wuya!.

"WHAT!" Throwing his cotton candy on the ground, clearly not caring about it anymore Jack was so close to hitting Chase, just like the book recommended.

"She's not my lover! I'll admit we did fuck a while ago but she was nothing more than a sex toy."

"Oh so ya' fucked her when you knew about me."

"What was I supposed to do, be sexually frustrated! The left hand wasn't doing it anymore."

"So I'm just a sex toy too, and this whole 'you're my soulmate' is total BS!"

"NO! You are my mate not some sex toy that'll I'll just throw away your special to me!"

"Wait! Hold up! Who the hell are you?" Wuya now pointed a accusing finger at Jack indicating who he was.

"Well I'm..."His name's Jack and he's my SoulMate." Chase cut Jack off and pushed Jack behind him to keep him out of view. As this happened Jack looked around and saw that people were now watching the group of three. Blushing and hiding his face in Chase's back just in case someone was recording Jack didn't want to see his face on youtube now.

"Wait...SoulMate? You Chase Young have finally found your SoulMate? ", I can't believe it!"

"Well you better get used to the fact and me and you are not lovers and never will be."

"Oh please I'm more worried about Jack."

"Why he's not in any danger."

"Please you're going to end up betraying him just like..."

"Watch your damn mouth Wuya." Jack could hear Chase growling and he started backing up from him. For some reason this growl wasn't an irritated growl or even a perverted one it sounded terrifying.

" Betray him just like you betrayed Guan." Jack didn't know who Guan was but he must of been a close person because the next thing he saw was unbelievable. Chase had slapped Wuya across the face. It wasn't because he hit her no, it was because Wuya was a woman, and where he lived if you hit a woman in his town you'd go to jail. Jack started seeing people pulling out their cellphones to record if anything else happened.

"You always were so rough Chase." What happened next was to unreal, Wuya turned into this T-rex looking thing, and Chase started transforming into this lizard creature. The two then started fighting back and forth punching each other in the face, kicking each other and any other violent act. At this point no one cared about recording a fight and instead screaming and running away from the two monster looking creatures. Jack couldn't do anything but stand there, this wasn't happening. It was to unreal, of all the people in the world it had to happen to him.

Jack was then pushed onto the ground by rushing people and was trampled by their feet. Hearing Jack's pained cried Chase turned around to see him getting hurt by offending people and his first instinct was to rush over to his side. Cutting Wuya deep in her arm Chase saw her flee and rushed over to Jack, which made several people scream in terror.

At this point being stepped on especially in his head made white spots appear in his line of vision and then he soon blacked out. Finally reaching his injured mate, still in his true demon form Chase gently picked up Jack and lifted his chest to his ear and was relieved to hear his steady heart beat. He then carried Jack in bridal position and jumped off the pier not to be seen by another person.

**WHOA all this intense stuff. Well I hope you liked this pain in the ass chapter -_- because it took a looonnnggg time to type.**

**Terrus: Really? I'm not 100% confident in my lemon typing skills since it is my first time typing them, but to hear this is most encouraging, even though I know you had to take care of that wet situation. Thank you for the review :D **

**Ms. Briar: OH You don't even know what's going to happen with that book : T. There's screaming in a fun way? Thanks for the review : )**

**Lord Shokku Raijuu: Yeah Chase a real softie even though on the outside he like rock hard...That's sound gross. But I think you get it. Thanks for the review : D**

**DemonMaster9090: Oh everyone always waits for the big lemon, and I'll make sure it's the best demon/human lemon in fanficiton history or atleast attempt, and since Chase is really HUGE it'll be pretty intense. Every time you leave a comment it always gives me a new idea to put in the story(Since I didn't like plan out how the story was going to go, I just see where I left off and type. I'm a go with the flow type of girl) As you know now the mom is going into a clinic and I can't ruin the dad part. Thank you for the review and encouraging words : { ) you get a mustache man.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, TIll next time! **

**~Va Va VoomStick Duces :P **


	7. Explain Please?

**Yes, yes before you all start: You were supposed to have this updated last Thursday, it's the next week!" I know. I had NO inspiration so if I typed you guys something up it would have been horrible, plus I had to restart my computer because it was acting dumb, then I had to put all the stuff back on it… it was just not my week, and I didn't want to half ass something and call it a chapter. So any who with my inspiration present and my computer acting right here is your chapter 7! Enjoy and HAPPY READING! A/N: I tried to describe Chase's lizard form as best as I could, sorry if it's not the best. OH and the words in bold print are Chase's inner/true demon form talking, and his demon talks different. By different I mean like…You'll see.**

Jack woke up from his sleep with an excruciating headache. Rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand, he slightly opened his eyes and Jack noticed that he was in some type of shack house or something. There was also some distinct smell too but he really couldn't really make it out. Worst of all it was dark, cold and scary. Now call him what you want but Jack was terrified of the dark, not just the dark but being alone in the dark. Wait…was he alone? Now fully awake and very afraid Jack felt his body rise and fall down gently, as if he were laying on a water bed and his partner kept moving. He could also hear a rumbling sound coming from beneath him. The rumbling noise sounded like someone was sleeping heavily and that they were slightly snoring now one hundred percent curious as to know what this noise is Jack was about to rise to his feet to get up to get a better look around at his surroundings but he was pulled back down by the waist by a strong arm. Now annoyed Jack knew who it was that was keeping him from getting up, sucking in his teeth Jack whined Chase's name.

"Chase, Let me up. Where the hell are we-"Cutting off his sentence Jack looked into the eyes of slanted amber reptilian eyes. A scream tore Jack's throat as he jumped off of Chase's body and backed up into one of the corners of the shack. Jack didn't know why he was afraid of Chase, because clearly it was just Chase in his…demon form. Maybe it was the fact that Chase looked like a blood thirsty monster…Wait Chase wasn't a monster he was a pervert but never a monster. Chase's demon formed look like some kind of lizard in Jack's eyes. He still had his long black green looking hair. He still had muscular features such as his six pack and biceps, but he had a long lizard snout and black stripes that went across his green scaled back. His eyebrows if they were his eyebrows were close to the color of Jack's hair but maybe a shade lighter.

Chase wasn't moving he just stood there in front of Jack staring him down with his tail swishing back and forth on the cracked broken wood floor. Taking a cautious step towards Jack, made him back up further into the wall and hug his arms. Seeing this reaction he was getting from Jack caused Chase to stop and sit on the wooded floor with a loud thud as continued to stare Jack up and down.

"**Mate doesn't have to be scared...Scared of me". ** Chase saying this made Jack feel extremely awful. He didn't mean to make Chase feel like Jack was afraid of him; heck Jack actually thought that Chase's true demon form was badass. Backing away from the corner Jack stared at the floor and played with the hem of his shirt. Slowly but surely Jack walked towards Chase's form and dropped to his knees in front of him. Close to tears now Jack looked up in Chase's eyes and spoke with a shaky voice. "I-I'm not scared of you Chase." To prove this point Jack crawled over into Chase's lap and leaned against his large muscular abdomen. Feeling large arms wrap around him mad Jack tense but he soon relaxed when he heard a deep what seemed to be purring come from chase. It felt strange yet soothing at the same, and to be honest Jack didn't think that lizards purred. The only animal that he knew that purred was a cat and seeing Chase a lizard purring was a little funny.

Besides the purring Chase was also stroking Jack's hair, legs, arms and occasionally his clawed hands would make its way down to his butt, but all in all it still felt nice. The hugging felt wonderful but Jack's legs were starting to cramp up from sitting in the same position for over forty five minutes. Jack couldn't really stretch out his legs either since Chase had in a tight grip, and to be a little honest he didn't want to move in case of angering Chase. Deciding that is wasn't worth have cramped up legs for Chase Jack spoke. "Chase. Can you let me up?"

"**Mate. No.**" There was a short pause until Jack spoke once again. "But my legs her because I've been sitting in the position for a long time. And if you don't let me up they're just going to hurt more." Sighing but giving up Chase released his oh so huggable mate. He didn't like the fact his was the one causing Jack's discomfort. Being released Jack exhaled a deep sigh and began stretching, first his arms then his legs. Apparently Jack forgot he was in the presence of a perverted demon. Bending over Jack stretched out his hamstrings till he heard a deep rumbling coming from certain, and as he looked at Chase from between his legs he noticed he was staring at him. Or rather his rear end. God, why did he have to get such a perverted demon? Rising back up Jack walked over to a broken window and looked up at the night sky. It was pretty dark out side and the moon was shining brightly in the night sky, with a few stars here and there. Jack was certain it was way past his curfew which was 10:45 on weeknights. He knew his dad was home but he really wasn't afraid of what punishment his dad might give him, but of Omi's. Omi was like a Twinkie sized adult. He was (sadly) more mature then Jack, and if Jack was out passed his curfew he would receive an earful of responsibility from Omi as punishment. Okay Chase needed to turn back into a human look alike **now.** Sitting back on the floor facing Chase Jack tried his best to see if Chase would turn back if asked.

"Okay… Chase you need to turn back to normal." Cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy as if he didn't understand Chase didn't respond. Putting his head in his hands in frustration Jack began to think about how he could explain to Chase what he wanted. "Do you even understand me?" Jack murmured.

"**Mate confusing. Don't make clear about what he wants." **Confused be on repair Jack replied. "What are you talking about your confusing." Which was true because Chase was speaking as if he hadn't spoke the English language in a long time, or at least like he had the grammar skill of a two year old.

"**One minute mate is aroused, next angry, then frustrated. Don't make sense." **

Blushing Jack replied back. "How do you know when I'm aroused?"

"**Can smell you. Smell likes…Musk."**

"Musk? Musk is disgusting Chase."

"**Not sweat musk. Sex musk. Mate smells wonderful." **Purring then scooting towards Jack, Jack felt Chase's tail wrap around him affectionately and then he place Jack in his lap once again and resume cuddling him.

"**Right now mate his greatly aroused, and is in the mood to mate." **Blushing with in embarrassment Jack tried to lower his head but his head was soon lifted as he felt a long wet tongue lick his neck, softly. This also would have been nice if Jack was reminded of the fact that Chase had said he was good enough to eat. Did demons eat humans? Chase did like how his blood tasted, would Chase eat him.

"**See now mate is scared. Scared of me, but not of him."** Who's him? Chase's demon side was very confusing, but he was less touchy feely as Chase, if you didn't count the constant hugging. Moaning but replying in a shaky voice Jack once again told Chase he had to change back.

"**Why? So mate can love him more than me."**

"No so we can go home. If people see a demon running around in the city they'll have a heart attack."

"**Don't care what people think, but only what mate thinks." **

"Chase you have to change back now!" Becoming more frustrated Jack was now raising his voice and trying to get out of Chase's grip.

"**Fine!" **Pushing Jack out of his lap not harshly but enough to move him, Chase stood up and Jack watched closely as he saw Chase's reptile features seem to disappear as Chase's human like features appeared. To be honest it looked very painful, but Chase wasn't making a signal noise and just stood there staring off into space as he continued transforming back into his normal self. As the transformation finished Jack saw Chase's bare chest which was extremely good-looking and touchable, and thank God in heaven he still had his pants on surprisingly. Falling down in front of Jack, normal Chase began rooming over his face and body as if to check if he was hurt.

"Are you okay Jack? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Who is he?" Jack was getting tired of hearing he this and he that but never a name. "I'll explain it to you later but for now get on my back do we can leave."

Jumping on his back to tired to fight, Jack wrapped his legs around Chase's waist and felt Chase's hands squeeze his thighs to hold him. Running through the forest at night was scary. First off the forest they were in looked like some Blaire Witch Project forest, second it was dark, and third both Chase and Jack combined didn't seem to be having much body heat so it was cold too. Happy to see his house come in to view Jack told Chase to go through his window, as he went through the front door and faced his punishment that was soon to come for being out late. Surprisingly Omi wasn't up late waiting for Jack's return and his father must have been working late or he went out for drinks with his co-workers.

Walking silently up the stairs Jack checked on Omi put he didn't have the heart to check on his mother especially after the news he received from his father not to long ago. Opening his bedroom door Jack collapsed on his bed next to Chase and asked for an explanation.

"…Who is he."

"Hmmm. I don't know who is he?"

"Don't play dumb Chase. Your demon side whatever kept saying he as if he was talking about another person. You said the same thing to back in that creepy shack.

"He was talking about me. He hated me because I spend more time with you, making him also jealous."

"So he hates him self."

"Nope. My demon and I are two different people, in one body. But I'm a lot stronger than him so he isn't released from his confinements often. And I also have a human side too but he's too weak to take control so his emotions are never released.

"So there's like three people inside of you.

"Yup, and they all want you." Exhaling Chase wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and once again he was told to go to sleep, and once again Jack listened.

**So that was Chapter 7! How's every one feeling on Chase's demon should we have him show up more, keep him out the way?**

**Terrus: Wow you reviewed at the last minute when I was going to update Freaky O_O You are very welcome ^_^ Pfff Dumb Wuya :T Thank You for the ego boost and for the review :D **

**Ms. Briar: Hmm valid point, there's a fun side to everything Oh a story needs everything doesn't it :P. Thank You for the review : ) **

**DemonMaster9090: Aww I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for always reviewing its really encouraging : D Yeah I want Jack's dad in the story but not really that present until…things happen, You'll see. I hope the way I typed Chase's demonic form talking wasn't too confusing I'll explain later in the story why he talks that way. AND sorry for updating late ^_^'.**

**I Hope everyone is doing fine and HAPPY READING! **


	8. You Knew?

**Hello everyone ^_~ Here is your 8****th**** chapter to this my story! I replied to all reviews like always and thanks for favoriting and alerting my story : T. HAPPY READING!**

Jack was now making his way it up the wooden steps to his home as another shiver made its way down his back. He had been running the whole way home and was panting out of breath. Jack had never been so happy to be home. Shaking while trying to get his keys out his backpack's side pocket Jack pulled his key out and jammed it into the key hole and hurried in side. Shutting the door behind him then locking it, Jack ignored Omi's squawking at him to be quiet as he was studying at the kitchen table. Jack hurried up the old wooden stairs and was about to step on the first step but he was stopped by bumping head first into a sturdy chest. Looking up Jack looked up to find his father's blue eyes staring at him worriedly. "Jack what's wrong. You seem…different today."

Still completely out of breathe "What? Dad you're crazy. I'm fine. Just in a rush to get home as all." Jack stated with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure? You seem like something's been bothering you every since I drove you to school this morning."

"Dad, I'm fine, really." Of course this was a lie. There was something wrong with him but Jack would never in a million years no matter how much someone paid him even, if beyonce herself begged him to, he would **never** tell his father why he was acting funny.

"Okay Jack. I wanted to tell you that I'm taking Omi to his physiatrist. I will be home in about an hour okay." Ruffling Jack's hair then moving to the opposite side of Jack, Mr. Spicer walked down the stairs and began telling Omi to hurry and put on his shoes to get ready to leave. Jack hadn't moved from his spot until he heard his father yell that he was leaving. Once Jack heard the garage door shut and his father's car drive away Jack fell to his knees and leaned against the railing of the stairs.

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him for going out and buying this stupid ass _toy. _Damn him for attacking him when they were taking a bath together this morning. Damn him for then showing it inside him. Just...Just damn him! Of course Jack was talk about Chase. Chase seemed to have sneaked out the night before and went to some sex shop and bought this small vibrating toy. Now you're probably thinking vibrators don't work without a plug, well this one was wireless and Chase just happened to have the remote, which was bad on Jack's part. It was bad for Jack because this toy worked within a long range, so Jack's ass had be vibrating the whole day during school. The whole time he was at school teachers and friends asked if he was sick since his face had been flushed all day. Now you're also probably wondering why Jack didn't just pull the small toy out. That was the problem. Chase had stuck it _way_ up in side him. To far up inside him for Jack to pull it out by himself, of course Chase meant to do this on purpose. The only way Jack would be able to get this annoyance out of his rear end is if he had someone to pull it out for him while he was bent over. Jack was so tempted to just beg Kimiko to pull it out for him, but he quickly shot this question down by thinking Kimiko didn't love him that much. It wasn't like Kimiko didn't love him but Jack was 100% sure that even if she decided to help him pull it out that she would be wondering why it was up there in the first place, and also wondering why Jack had stuck one of his toys so deep inside of him.

Jack was now breathing heavily and was looking very pink in the face when he heard footsteps coming his way. Looking up his red orbs met slanted amber ones with a hint of amusement in them. In an amusing voice Chase asked what was wrong with Jack as if he didn't know.

"You know damn well what's wrong with me." Jack then screamed a pleasured filled cry felling the toy vibrate more erratically inside him.

"Tsk Tsk Jack, I told you cursing at me will only make you receive a punishment."

"Why'd you even stick it up me in the first place!"

"So I could teach you a lesson." Jack didn't know what lesson Chase was trying to teach him but all he knew there were a couple of things that Jack knew not to do unless he wanted to turn on the lizard demon. Those things were: No running away from Chase, cursing at Chase, giving him glares, eating bananas in front of him, and recently letting a part of your underwear show from your pants.

Turning down the speed on the toy Chase hoisted Jack over his shoulder and entered Jack's room and shut the door behind him. Dropping Jack on his bed Chase sat in a chair across from him and stared at him with lustful eyes. Jack then rolled over on his stomach and looked up at Chase and glared at him. To be honest having this thing shoved up inside him was actual quite pleasuring but the speed on the toy was too much for Jack, hell he didn't even know how fast the thing could vibrate. Inhaling then exhaling Jack told Chase in a some what shaky voice to take the buzzing toy out.

"Hmm." Now getting out of his seat Chase made his way to Jack's side and sat down beside him and rubbed his back in small circles. "If you want it out so badly you have to say: Please Master Chase take it out."

"I'm not saying that, it's to embarrassing!"

"Guess it'll just stay inside you then." Crossing his arms over his chest, Chase looked bored beyond belief. The toy might have been vibrating slowly now but it still was too much for Jack and he was now clawing at his sheets and holding his palm up to his mouth to muffle out his cries.

"You don't have to muffle out your cries Jack. It's bad to hold back."

"Sh- Shut up Chase."

Sucking his teeth, "Why are you being stubborn Jack? Just say it. Jack was tempted to say it but he didn't want to give Chase the damn satisfaction, and he also didn't want to see that stupid perverted smirk that would appear on Chase's face if he did say it. Looking up from where Jack was lying on the bed he stared into the eyes of Chase and resumed breathing hard as he saw Chase turn up the speed on the vibrating toy. To hell with it this thing needed to come out _now_ or else he would explode.

Giving up Jack spoke "P-please ma-master Chase take it o-out."

"Ehh close enough", with a smirk on his face Chase removed him self from his spot on the bed and rose Jack's hips up and gently and pushed them towards his chest and began to slip his pants down stopping briefly to kiss and nibble at Jack's soft flesh. Chase was on his hand in knees in front of Jack's nice rear end and fingered Jack's puckered hole through red panties that had a black lace lining Chase had taken the liberty of buying while he was at the sex shop.

"Ahh w-what are you doing? You're supposed to be taking it out."

"Jack I can't just shove my finger inside ya'. If I do that you'll end feeling a great amount of pain. And to cause you pain is something I don't want." Flipping Jack over on his back Chase slid his panties off of his hips slowly, to tease him, to tease himself. He then removed Jack's shirt also and begin nipping at his collar bone. Staring Jack in the eye with a gleam of lust in his own, he slid down Jack's body while nipping at his stomach then replacing the bites with the roll of his tongue. Sliding down Jack's body with his long luscious hair tickling Jack's chest along the way as Chase's gentle nipping didn't cease. Now below Jack's waist Chase began gently biting Jack's smooth thighs. Pushing Jack's legs up and over his shoulders Jack was questioning what was Chase doing, he was supposed to be getting this damn thing out his ass. Not trying to seduce him once again.

"Cha…." The words died on Jack's red lips as a shiver ran down his back and he arched upward. Jack's pale hands were now turning red as he clawed more roughly at his sheets to try and relieve some of the sweet torture the head between his legs was giving him. Chase had begun leisurely licking Jack's pink Jack's pleasured cries Chase became more confident in his movements and took the liberty of turning his human shaped tongue in to his lizard like tongue and drove his long tongue into the sweet heat in front of him. Damn was Jack a screamer. He was shouting profanities that made Chase's eyes widened and cock throb in his pants.

"Oh fuck! Right there oh god Chase!" Damn Jack was loud and if the neighbors were home they would probably think he was getting attacked. Chase could feel his ears ringing by Jack's ear piercing screams, but he didn't care as he ate Jack hungrily making sure to hit jack's sweet spot, rolling his tongue over the spot over and over again remember if he flicked his tongue over the spot he would receive the best reactions from the red head from above. Laying one hand on Jack's stomach then putting the other on his pants' zipper, Chase pulled down his zipper then moved his underwear to the side and began stroking his long meat stick up and down erratically. Hearing a zipper being pulled down made Jack come to conclusion that Chase was masturbating to him, which made him feel secretly thrilled that he was at least masturbating material in Chase's opinion. Tears were beginning to pool at the corner of Jack's eyes as he looked between his legs once again Jack didn't know what to do, either fuck Chase's mouth or start pulling at his hair. So instead Jack stared long and hard at the hand lying on his chest, he then stared at Chase whose eyes were closed and focused on pleasing himself and Jack. Doing before thinking Jack pulled Chase's wrist in both of his hands and licked two fingers from the knuckle up then devouring his two long fingers in his hot mouth. Feeling something sucking on his hand Chase stopped all of his movements and stared at the scene above him. Damn….Chase was so close to cuming in his hand as he watched the sight above him, trying to remember it for *Ahem* future alone times.

Slipping his fingers from out of Jack's hot mouth with a string of spit connecting them still, he then heard him whine about lost of contact. Chase brought his two digits dripping with Jack's saliva down to his entrance and looked up at his flustered face with an amused smirk on his face, he watched as Jack threw his head back and pleaded with his eyes for Chase to continue. Circling Jack's swollen hole with a single digit he watched as it became shiny they slowly but surely he slipped in one single digit and watched as Jack's face as it twisted in pleasure also as Jack's body trembled and gripped the sheets tightly.

"Oh Chase!"

The heat around his finger could be described as hotter than the sun. Jack was tight, soft and silky, and his ass was devouring his finger like a hungry man who had not had a proper meal in months. With small motions Chase moved his finger around trying to find Jack's sweet spot. Chase then added another finger, and then slowly started pumping them in and out knowing he was hitting it.

Then at that moment Jack went wild with pleasure. Arching his back up once again he began another round of his screams. "Fucking hell, make me cum, _please_! Make me cum!" He pushed his ass hard against the fingers, meeting the demon's thrusts. Adding another finger Chase pushed his three long fingers against Jack's sweet spot while resuming to stroke his hard pulsing cock up and down.

"Ah, ah, ah!", Jack's screams sounded like a mixture of crying and a broken record and it was defiantly turning Chase on more as he could sense his orgasm rising. To give Jack more pleasure Chase leaned down and swallowed Jack's aching cock. Felling his lower parts being treated so deliciously Jack arched upward and his body tensed, Chase didn't know what had happened until he felt his mouth fill up with his mate's warm sex juice and hungrily swallowed, while pushing his fingers deeper inside of Jack. He felt the toy and pulled it out throwing it on the floor. Inserting his fingers into Jack again he pressed them against Jack's sweet spot feeling his burning muscles squeeze him like a vice. Downing Jack's cum pushed Chase over the edge he came into his hand and placed it on Jack's stomach he then pulled his fingers out of Jack and licked them greedily. Doing before thinking once again Jack lapped at Chase's cum covered hand and sucked on each digit slowly by staring up at Chase. Damn Chase could fell his dick start to re- harden by watching Jack's tongue roll over his fingers. Fingers now clean of cum Chase pulled them out of Jack's mouth and rolled up Jack's body and kissed Jack's lips hungrily. Pushing Chase's body up from lack of air Jack realized what he had just done. Crawling off of his bed Jack ran into his bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Aww you don't want to play anymore", Chase teased Jack on the outside of the bathroom door.

"Shut up Chase!." Opening the door with a bright blush on his face Jack picked up the still vibrating toy and opened his bedroom window and threw it outside.

'What the hell Jack!" He just had to throw it outside. Chase could always go and look for it but he didn't have the time or patience to look for a toy so instead he decided that he would just buy a new one, maybe even a bigger one.

"You are now prohibited from bathing with me." Crossing his hands over his chest Jack huffed at Chase and slipped on his pajama bottoms as he flopped down on his bed.

"That's what you think Jack." Falling down beside Jack and wrapping his arm around his waist Chase instructed Jack shut up and go to bed, and that's just what he did.

It was Friday also known as the day Jack's father was going to drive his mother to the depression clinic. Jack and Omi stood outside their house waiting for their father to bring down their mother along with her luggage. Feeling Omi take a hold of his hand Jack gave him a reassuring smile and patted his head affectingly. Hearing the front door creak open Jack watched as his mother came down the creaky wooden steps as if she were a ghost, hopefully this clinic would help his mother. His mother walked slowly up to Omi and rubbed his head and gave him a weak smile, Omi in return gave her one of his own smiles and went over to help his father with the luggage. Jack's mother stood in front of her second oldest son and rubbed his cheek then kissed it tenderly then pointed towards his bedroom window. She then put a finger to her lips as if saying _be quiet_ and got in the car and waited to be driven off to the clinic. Now most people would of seen this as some crazy person type of gesture but Jack saw this as a clue that maybe his mother knew about Chase. Damn it! He knew letting Chase walk around the house like some rich bitch on vacation was a bad idea. Oh God. Did his mother hear Chase and his*ahem* screaming. Oh this was bad very bad and when she would come back depression free she would most likely talk about all the actvivies that tool place in Jack's room.

"Jack move." Hearing his father address him Jack stepped back as he watched his father enter his car and pull out the driveway, as Jack stood there in disbelief.

**Terrus: Oh~ Sounds like a good night ^_~ I'm thinking whether or not I should bring the 3 Chase's out but I have to get some explaining later on in the story explained. DON'T worry the sex scene will be 8x better then this small little smut scene. Thank You For The Review : )**

**Tsuki Yosuke: Why thank you for the compliment :T And since a lot of people are saying I should bring the three chase's so I might just do that ^_~. Thanks For The Review : D **

**DeadlyNightShade666: Why thank you I'm glad you like my story : ) And yeah he is cute but just as perverted as Chase -_- We might just see him later on in the story ^_~. Thank You For The review : )**

**Shadow-Hunter93: Yup Jack is wanted by ALL the Chase's. Thanks For The Review : D**

**DemonMaster9090: Thank You for understating, I decided to update early for my lateness -_-. I'm really glad you like my story and I agree with you, there aren't really many decent CXJ fanfictions, and that's one of the main reason I decide to type this story up even though I'm not so confident in my story/ies. I hope what I did with the mother in this chapter pleases you(Sounds super wrong : O) Thank You For always reviewing after every time I update I really appreciate it : D D **

**Till Next Time, HAPPY READING!**

Va Va Voomstick : )


	9. Cheating, Books, and Blow Jobs?

**Hello fellow peeps! Yes I know this was supposed to be updated on Thursday but I haven't updated my other story in like two weeks so I need to update for that group of people and plus inspiration was low probably due to low sugar intake but whatever :P So here is your Chapter nine! Happy Reading AND Happy Late Valentine's Day. LOVE Va Va Voomstick :). OH like always I replied back to all that reviewed at the bottom! **

Oh man this was bad; this was bad very bad. Not only did Jack's mom know the whole 'Situation' with Chase and himself, but what if she told dad on the way to the clinic? So that meant she heard every little scream, dirty words slash language that was going on in Jack's bedroom. Not only that but she must have seen Chase walking around the house quite a bit and plus the man had heavy feet. But no that was not even the icing on the cake no. Jack's father was going to be staying more often now, which was good that meant he would actual spend time with his family and maybe even bond more with Jack. But this was a problem Chase was a perverted demon who didn't know the value of keeping his hands to himself and he made a lot of noise, having his father in the same house with Chase and trying to keep it a secret was defiantly going to be tricky and not easy. Although Chase kept to himself most of the time and wasn't quite the talker, he did talk loudly when he did actual speak and the fact that Chase's beast side could pop out of no where by any given chance was also going to be a challenge for Jack.

Shaking his head while walking up the steps when he and had finally gotten over his shock Jack kind of dragged his legs slowly up the stairs while opening the front door then leaning against it. Why? Of all the days his father decided not to be home he chooses this one day where Chase; a demon with a perverted personality is practical stuck to him like bees to honey he decides that he wants to start acting like father. Jack and his father weren't necessary close but they didn't exactly hate each other either. Ever since Jack had told both his parents that he was gay his father seemed like he felt a little awkward being near Jack, maybe it was the fact they would never share playboy magazines and talk about the tits on that girl, Jack didn't know but at least his dad was ' trying'. Sighing for what seemed to be the hundredth time Jack dragged himself up the wooden stairs ignoring Omi who was rolling a slinky down them, then getting yelled at for messing up the 'flow' of it. Opening his bedroom door then shutting it Jack felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his small frame. As much as he hated to admit these constant hugs he received from Chase started out annoying at first but soon he actual liked be hugged by Chase it made him feel a sort of safety he knew who couldn't get from anyone else.

"You know I'm mad at you right?"

"The fuck did I do." Oh Chase knew damn well what he did and if Jack had to spell it out for him, then by God he would.

"My mom knows." Unwrapping Chase's arms form around him then sitting on his soft bed then crossing his arms over his chest, Jack gave Chase what he called his best glares.

"So?" "I think that is a good thing." Flopping down beside Jack, Chase leaned up against Jack and rubbed small circles on his arm.

"How is that a good thing. "

"Well then that only leaves your father. Then after that we don't have anything to worry about."

"Who says that he will find out?'

"Your mom isn't going to stay depressed forever Jack. I'm certain by the time your mother comes back she is going to tell** '**_everything' _ to probably everyone. I know this because woman and girls love to gossip, even though they like to say they don't."

" Hmm you would know that since you spent a great deal of time fucking them, when you knew about me." Oh Chase thought he just forgot about that little thing Wuya had said back at that carnival, oh no he didn't he was still very well pissed off about that."

"Ugh I thought we were passed that." Falling back on Jack's bed Chase brought his hands over his eyes to shield them from the glare he was receiving from Jack.

"Uhh no we're not. You practically cheated on me!"

"You cheated on me too!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't even know you. Plus I'm a virgin!"

"Yeah Jack I know you didn't know about me but you knew you felt that little feeling inside you every time you kissed one of your stupid ass boyfriends.

"How do you even know I had a damn boyfriend?"

"I had the ability to watch not only you but other mortals when I was locked up in my confinements. So I watched you a lot and I saw many of your given blow-jobs done to your many boyfriends. "So me sleeping with women and men makes us even."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"….No it doesn't."

"Jack shut up."

"Okay fine… you know it doesn't."

"You know when a person says fine they are ending the argument but no, you just keep going. You bitch too much."

"Congrats for finally seeing that I bitch a lot want a free blow job?" Of course this was said with an immense amount of sarcasm but it seemed like Chase had bumped his head on something because he took what Jack said seriously.

"Hell yes!" Now sitting on his on his elbows Chase looked at Jack wide eyed and as if he would actually willingly suck him off.

"…..I was kidding. You're so damn nasty. Now go downstairs and talk to Omi, since he is oh so interesting."

"He is interesting, and smart, and not as bitchy as you."

"Then why don't you marry him instead."

"Because although the boy is charming he is not as…desiring as you. And he's like a little cousin or I should start calling him brother in law."

"So I'm just wanted for sex huh."

"No! Damn Jack you're hard to get through." Removing himself from the bed then stretching his back out Chase left Jack's room and closed the door after him. Chase was confusing, he didn't know how to make up his mind plus he didn't even know how to get his feelings out. Sighing Jack dragged himself off of his bed then walked over to his old work desk and picked up his Vans back pack and decided he might as well start on his chemistry homework. On his way to pick up his back pack he noticed a small black rectangular thing sticking out beside his desk. Curiosity got the better of him and Jack leaned down further out of his desk chair and picked up the unidentifiable object and to his surprise he found it was the little black 'demon expert' book. To be honest Jack forgot completely about it he wasn't much of a book worm so several books he bought ended up being forgotten. He knew he shouldn't but he really want to find out more about how the whole demon thing worked. Opening the book Jack saw that the last chapter he left off on was about mating. Reading 'mating' in big bold letters had caused a wide red blush to appear across Jack's round cheeks gulping Jack soon became frustrated with himself why was he acting like an immature child? It was only sex. No big deal, sex was sex, mating was no different.

Oh but it was.

_**Mating:**_

_*Okay so in the last chapter we mentioned mating that it meant sex. But it is so much more than that. The first time a demon has sex with his/her soul mate it joins them together almost as if they are both sharing one body. Also in the last chapter we mentioned bite marks and how some are different than other and how you can actually share your soul mates life span is you want. Now most mortals choose not to do the whole neck biting life span sharing thing, which is under stable. BUT you really have to think about this choice do you actual LOVE this demon? Sure it seems cool to live forever or for a couple of thousands of years(Without looking all old and stuff) or so but what's the point if you have to live all those years with someone you hate and watching all the people you love and know die? BUT anyway to get away from this intense crap lets talk about mating in general._

_**Size Differences:**_

_*Now by reading the title of this headline thing you probably know the next thing I am going to tell you about is penises or tities. Now female demons are packing heavy up top I'm not talking F-cup bigs but most have double Ds or boobs that are defiantly a handful *wink wink*._

_*Now the male demons are packing it HUGE down there. Almost all male demons have either eight inches or more in length and three inches in width. SO mating with a male demon weather you're a male or female is going to hurt a lot. Especially if you're a virgin it would hurt more if you're a boy. The fact that the ass hole is a pretty tight place and the fact you're also a virgin, shoving something the size of a cucumber in there might make you cry. For girls of course it will hurt , it'll hurt more if you're a virgin but us girls no the pain quickly subsides after a while and male demons are willing to wait for the pain to go away before thrusting._

Okay Jack was seriously about to stop reading this book. It was helpful but it was just too…weird. But his curiosity had succeeded in getting the better of him as he continued to read the book.

_**Rutting:**_

_*Rutting. For those of you who are not familiar with this word it just means to be in heat or heat cycle. Yes demons have a heat cycle and they do rut during it. Rutting is just like matting but it's on a specific period of time depending on your demons race (Cat, Dog, Reptilians…Horse I don't know.) To find out your demons heat cycle you're going to have to ask them if you don't know and then when you find out Google it. During their heat cycle or rut it is going to be difficult to keep that fucker off of you. _

_*If you have a female demon the only thing that will be on her mind is sex, sex, and more sex, so you as the pleasure giver (If that's you) has to please her. If you are not the pleasure giver you will cum for days female demons are not as resistance to their urges as male demons._

_* Male demons are yet again another story. They are able to resist the urge but not for a very long time. Every one needs sex but demons sex drives are much larger and they can go longer in sexual activities then anything in the world. Also if you don't want to be sexed up don't go parading around your place in your underwear. The fact that they're trying to hold in their love juice for you is hard enough and when you walk around your house in your hello kitty underwear it's challenging them, and male demons especially don't like be challenged especially by their mates. When you challenge your mate there are going to fuck you over and over and over again to the point to where you are glowing white...with cum. Plus challenging them makes their beast come out and when the beast is challenged you will be fucked. Several times, I'm talking round fifteen fucked. So DON'T CHALLENGE THEM unless you have the lady balls or steel balls to do it._

_*Extra Little side note:_

_Your soul mate is the only one that can bring you to true climax. This being said I mean that they are not the only person that can make you orgasm but when you do it with them it's going to be the biggest one of your life._

Okay Jack was done reading this book for the day. Damn Chase's rod inside him sounded painful, and he was still a virgin. Thinking back on what Chase said made Jack feel horrible. It was bad enough that Chase cheated on him but it wasn't like he had to watch it go down. Chase had been watching Jack receive and give numerous blow-jobs to his many boyfriends, and on top of that, that feeling Chase was talking about was true. He did get this kind of feeling that was saying he shouldn't be doing this but he usually ignored it. Okay to make them officially even Jack was going to do the unthinkable.

"Chase." Jack called Chase softy knowing that he heard him and he knew that the man would be in his room in a flash.

"What?" Turning is his chair Jack faced Chase and got out of his seat and walked behind him and closed the door and then locked it.

"What are you doing Jack?"

Jack didn't respond and instead lead Chase to his bed and sat him down. He then got on his knees and rested his head on Chase's knees. Chase didn't know what do say he was confused what was Jack thinking in that head of his?

"Jack…What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you watch me give free blow-jobs to my boyfriends."

"Really Jack." Chase then started running his hands through Jack red soft hair in a soothing motion as Jack had now started the water works. "First off you didn't force me to watch you pleasure your boyfriends I chose to, since I like seeing your sexy self in action even if I'm not receiving pleasure from you."

"But we're still not even…."

"Really Jack you're going to start this stupid crap up again."

"No that's why I want to end it…I'll g-give you a free b-blow j-job if you still want it." What. The. Hell. Jack was offering to give him Chase Young, a blow-job willingly? Oh he wasn't going to pass this up!

"Uhhh yeah I still want one." To prove he indeed wanted on Chase pulled down the zipper to his jeans and pushed his underwear to release the meat demon from it's confinements.

"You're all ready hard?"

"Just smelling you makes me easily aroused." Chase said chuckling softly. Seeing Chase's huge cock stand up with a need to be touched was vey nerve racking. Chase was big. Bigger than any of the other boys combined Jack had been with and he knew it would be impossible for him to fit that whole thing in his mouth, but he had to give it a try at least. Still fully hesitant on the whole thing Jack placed one hand on Chase's cock and stroked it leisurely up and down , hearing Chase's pleasurable filled moan caused him to become more bold with his actions. He then engulfed his very large manhood in his hot wet mouth. Jack was a pro. He skillfully moved his tongue and hand in the right places and was going at a speed that was both comfortable for him and that left Chase paralyzed with pleasure. Jack then moved to the point in where he was swiping his tongue over Chase's head then playing with the slit to taste his pre-cum that was starting to drip uncontrollably, when he would deep throat Chase he would make sure to bite Chase's base gently along the way up sensing it intensified the pleasure Chase was feeling.

The heat of Jack's mouth on his staff was to much, Chase found himself resting his hand on Jack's head pushing him down further and throwing his head back feeling Jack bob his head up and down erratically. Seeing Jack piercing red eyes looking up at him almost sent Chase over the edge. Almost.

"Ahhh J-Jack stop." Jack either didn't hear Chase or was ignoring him. To be honest Chase's pre-cum tasted pretty good, and Jack was eager to taste what his cum tasted like. To try and push Chase's orgasm out of him Jack began humming around his member to see if it would send him over the edge, he also used his other hand to massage Chase's ball sack gently.

Jack needed to stop now. It wasn't that he was doing bad it was just that as Chase felt his climax rising he could feel his beast try to creep out as well, and since he was to consumed in the ecstasy Jack was giving him he wasn't all to focused on trying to render the beast down. Hell in the state he was currently in his human counterpart could even get out if he tried. Fisting Jack's sheets Chase felt his nails turn in to claws as they grew longer and he could feel the beast start to take over. Right when Chase was about to cum inside Jack's sweet little mouth he pulled his head back roughly and ended up coming on his face and even getting ribbons of white in his red hair. Felling Chase grab the back of his roughly was actually a turn on for Jack. He always like the thought of being dominated and having rough sex. (Even though they weren't technically having sex.) Having Jack's hot carven pulled off of his exploding cock gave Chase a small opportunity to reign the beast down, which he did successfully but there was another problem. Jack looked very fuckable with Chase's cum all over his face plus his lips were a pretty pink from all the rough thrusting of Chase's cock in his mouth, and now his hair was slightly messy due to Chase pulling on it so roughly.

"Oh sorry Jack! I didn't mean…" Chase stopped mid sentence seeing Jack wipe some of Chase's cum off of his face then licking it off his hand slowly while watching Chase with intense lustful eyes. Oh this boy just loved teasing Him, didn't he?

"Now were even."

"Yes, yes we are." After this was said Jack walked into his bathroom to wash off remaining evidence of Chase's climax off of his face and out of his hair. Chase was watching Jack but his attention was soon turned towards a certain small book lying on Jack's desk.

**Bwahahhahahh I'm so evil just leaving it there : D **

**How did ya'll like that little blowjob scene? I'm not so well at typing orally sex type of scene so give me feedback on that.**

**DemonMaster9090: I gladly accept cake.*Takes cake* I'm glad you liked how the mom turned out : ) don't worry Big Papa (Father) is coming up…soon. I'm glad you like the lime scenes, I add them to keep the sexual tension of the lemon worth waiting : D Awww thank you I really happy to hear that my story is worth being in a top ten stories list ^_^. See ya' till the next update. AND Thank You for the review. P.S sorry for updating a day late -_-'.**

**Cloveifique: Glad you like hopefully you'll stick around till the end. Thanks for the review :D **

**Terrus: Glad you liked the smexy scene ;{ ) (mustache man) Chase is always mean -_- me neither I most likely would of broke down and told my friend I need this thing removed from inside me :O. Glad you like it and I promise I'll always update : { O. Thanks For the Review : ) **

**Ms. Briar: Naughty Naughty Chase X) Yes stupid Jack use your brain yo' mama ain't stupid! : O My paranoid self would of jumped out the bedroom window if I heard screams coming from inside the house :O! Thank You for the review! ^_^**

**FoxLover101: Yes he should have known that. Ugh he has his stupid moments -_-. LOL Nope, you don't need ears in that room to know what's going up in there ;P. Thanks For The Review .**

**Thank You to all the reviewed and favorited and alerted BUT keep the reviews coming people :O **

**Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to bed because its going on 1:00 Am Where I'm at -_- Sleepiness is a bitch. SO Good Night or Good Morning for some and till next time **

**Va Va VoomStick ~**


	10. Dad Likes The New Boyfriend

**Sorry I know its been forever since I updated this story, but I've been so busy, with the homework and the test its…its…ITS TO FUCKING MUCH TT_TT sorry or my outburst but here is your chapter 10 ! Sorry again for the long wait I had my inspiration just didn't have the time to squeeze in typing up your chapter, so please do not hate me. TT_TT And like always I replied to those who reviewed, and all of love to those who favorited and alerted but you think you can leave a little review for me ;{ ) (Winky smiley face with a mustache for you…I should come up with a name to call you guys -_-')**

****_bzzzzz_

Ah! Chase please stop! Here Jack was again pleading as if his life was on the line. The reason Jack was now currently pleading was for Chase to stop what he was currently doing. What was Chase doing now? He was in the movement of pounding a pink vibrator in and out of Jack's rectum while having him laid over on his lap and holding him down with his forearm forcibly. God what sex shop did he even get these toys from? Jack had lived in this city since he was born and he never remembered passing by any sex shop…then again he never tried to look for one either.

"Nope not until you tell me why you have this book." Ceasing his ministrations to hold up the book to Jack's flushed face, which now resembled the shade of a fresh tomato. Jack's bottom lip began to quiver in disbelief as he stared at the small black book that was being held in Chase's hand. Oh…crap. Did Jack seriously forget about that thing while he was giving Chase a free blow job? Well of course he was occupied since he was sucking Chase off but how did he just forget about it? Multiple things were running through Jack's mind as he stared the small book down while heavily breathing since the vibrator was still going crazy inside him, he thought about what he should say. Did Chase know what the book was even about? Did he read it? Or maybe he wrote the book? Okay that was a stupid assumption of course Chase didn't write it, fact being if he did he already would of known what it was about and would be asking why Jack had it.

"Well?" Chase asked questionably raising an elegant brow with a small perverted smirk plastered on his face. Huh maybe he did know what the book was about.

"Umm…That is my bible." Receiving this answer from Jack, Chase continued to thrust the vibrating vibrator in and out of Jack's tight passage with such force that was enough to push him over the edge. The vibrator was beyond the average size of a normal man, but Jack could tell it wasn't quite as big as Chase's. Jack was just appreciative Chase had lubed up his ass before hand so it wouldn't have hurt as much. The only downside of having this vibrator pounded into his ass viciously was that the vibrator buried deeply in his ass to the point of where it was hitting and brushing past certain parts of Jack's passage that made him feel pure ecstasy. This feeling felt like an extended XXX wet dream, when Chase would push the pink vibrator in Jack's tight ring of muscles he felt the warming buzzing sensation of the vibrator move in and out of him, as it twisted and turned and vibrated erratically inside of him. The sex toy itself looked as if it was something that would be found in a teenage girl's room. It was pink, it had sparkles on it and it also had a curved top that reached deeper in side Jack, but the Hello Kitty knob turner was the most disturbing thing to Jack about the sex toy that was being viscously pounded inside of him. Did Chase really find him that feminine that he had to go buy a Hello Kitty vibrator?

Oh and where the hell was Omi at? It was times like these he wished the Twinkie would just waltz in to his room, because then Chase would stop his moments and hide anything of sexual evidence to keep his some what of Omi's innocence in tack. Omi probably either went to a friend's house or was listening to music loudly and was unable to here Jack's pleads of direr help and mercy.

"Jack I am in no mood to receive your unintelligent but slightly humorous back talk, now tell me why do you have this? Holding the book up to Jack's face again Chase stared at Jack with a stern serious look clearly saying he was not playing around anymore. Now staring down at his bedroom floor with a bright blush Jack contemplated on what he should say next. Say the wrong thing he could set Chase off and he wouldn't know what would happen next, but if he said the right thing there still was a large percent Chase would continue to sexually torture him but if he explained about the book it would kind of make his life better…but maybe he didn't have to explain the book at all and maybe…stall. Stalling was something Jack was good at. He actually learned how to stall from Clay. Clay would always say something strange relating one thing with another which made no sense to the person he was talking to, to the point of where they just dropped the whole subject completely. Taking a deep sigh Jack used Chase's knees as a leverage to lift himself up so he was face to face with Chase.

"How do you know it's not my bible, it could be?"Raising one of his own eyebrows Jack carried a goofy smile on his face while staring at Chase, who clearly was even more agitated.

"This is not a bible. The only bible I've seen in your house is the one downstairs on top of the TV shelf, and plus when's the last time you've been to church?" Chase questioned carrying humor in his voice.

"The last time I went to church was with my grandma thank you very much."

"When did your grandma take you, or better yet is your grandma even alive still?"

"Don't talk about my grandma like that…and not since I was seven."

"Exactly, now answer the question." Chase then started pushing the vibrator inside of Jack with more force that made Jack see stars. God this vibrator was…awesome. It kind of made Jack wonder how Chase's co- NO! Jack started panicking inside of his mind; he will not start day dreaming about Chase's dick inside of him. That was just nasty…even though he was quite curious as to whether all of Chase would fit inside of him. Okay Jack had to get his mind out of the gutters; he had to try something else to try to stall Chase.

"I'll only explain about the book if you answer one of my questions."

Receiving a snort and a playful grin in return of his request Chase stared at Jack. "Sorry Jack but that's now how this is going to go. You're going to answer _my_ question and maybe I'll let you go." Continuing to push the vibrator deeper into Jack tight passage Jack began to grit his teeth to keep the immense pleasure at bay. Talking a deep sigh and a couple of heavy breathes Jack concentrated on leveling his breathing to be able to talk to Chase, or rather negotiate with him.

"Well you see that's where you're wrong Chase. You can torture me all you want but that doesn't mean I'll ever explain the book to you. Also how do you know its even mine?"

"I know it's yours because it doesn't carry any other scents besides yours, however it does carry my scent but that is only because I am now touching it. Now, explain. Pushing the vibrator further up in Jack's ass in hopes he would come out with the truth; but came up short when Jack started biting his lower lip to hold in his cries of pure ecstasy. Chase's movements and Jack's soft moans lasted about ten minuets before Chase was starting to become aggravated about the whole thing. Jack did have a point, he could keep going at this for long as he wanted with this but that wouldn't mean Jack would ever explain this book. Taking a deep irritated sigh Chase thought more deeply about what Jack said, if he answers Jack's stupid question then he would in return receive the answer he wanted. Jack wasn't a good lair but he was very well at being sneaky. Knitting his brows together Chase gave in.

"Fine, Jack you win what do you so desirably want to know?" Pausing his moments still not yet turning off the vibrator just incase Jack asked something stupid Chase felt Jack shift in his lap as he leaned up closer to Chase's face with a smile on his face, satisfied he had gotten through Chase.

"Okay when I ask you…you promise not to get mad?"

"Why would I become mad?" This was ridiculous Jack was acting like a little kid that had done something bad and was hesitant to tell his parents in fear of being punished.

"Well you got mad when _she _mentioned it or rather him." Pausing silently to stare at the floor once again Jack continued without looking Chase in the face in fear of facing his anger. "Tell me who this Guan person is?" After this was said from Jack pink full lips there was a long pause where neither Jack nor Chase moved. Jack honestly thought he had struck a nerve in Chase. He was never this quiet. Jack looked up at Chase's eyes they appeared to look dark and lifeless as if the beautiful amber color had been drained clean from them, the sight was actual frightening which was a word Jack would never use to describe Chase. After what felt like a whole five minutes of intense eye fucking between the two, Chase dropped the book and picked Jack up from his lap and threw him on his bed.

"Hey!" The only reason why Jack returned the action with an outburst was that Chase didn't even bother to remove the still vibrating vibrator from his rectum and as he landed on his bed and actual went deeper. Jack put his hand around the control pad of the vibrator and turned off the dildo and pulled it out slowly, with a wet pop it was out and Jack turned to face the back of the head of Chase. Inside of Jack he knew he shouldn't have asked who Guan was. Crawling up behind Chase he laid his head on Chase's shoulder in comforting manner.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to I Know I-

"No." Interrupting Jack, Chase turned to face Jack. "We had a deal so I'll tell you." Turning even more to pull Jack in his lap Chase rested his head on top of Jack's head. This position would have been kind of cute but Jack was stark naked. If Chase was going to explain a sad story he should at least let Jack be half decent.

"C-Chase can I put some clothes on first?"

Pause. "You're fine the way you are."

"I'm fine naked to you and your perverted eyes." Pouting and giving Chase a matter of factly look, he stared at his eyes which now looked like they were full of…sadness. Did this person Guan really mean so much, and did bringing his name into the conversation bring back bad hurtful memories. Looking down both ashamed and embarrassed Jack felt Chase raise his chin to stare him in the face and he felt him place a tender kiss to his lips. But it wasn't one of those _I want to fuck you so hard and try to impregnate you even though you're a boy and can't have kids _type of kisses, it was more of those reassuring kisses that a parent or grandparent would give a child on their foreheads letting them know everything was alright.

"Jack its okay, you deserve to know."

"But you look really sad and-"

"Shut up and listen." Sucking his teeth Jack leaned his body against Chase's, it was funny their bodies fit perfectly like a puzzle piece but when they were separate and not close they were both lost and would never find another person that fit them the same as the other.

"I guess I should start from the way beginning. I was born in about…the 12th century of China."

"Damn you old!" Cutting Chase off Jack received an irritated look from Chase and told him silently he could continue.

"Like I was saying I was born in about the 12th century of China but I wasn't always a demon. I kind of volunteered to be one."

"Volunteer?"

"Shut up Jack." Sucking his teeth once again Jack crossed his arms over his chest, just because Chase was explaining a sad story didn't give him the right to be a douche monster.

"By that I mean I made a deal with the devil, unknowing of course."

"You sold you're soul? That's like total illuminate shit!"

"Jack shut the fuck up and let me explain please!" Chase waited for Jack to say something else but he was glad he did not receive a smart ass comment he then continued. "As I was explaining I was supposed to die a long time ago but I made a deal with Hannibal Roy Bean, or who you would call Satan or the devil. Before I turned into a demon however I was a student at a martial arts dojo. I was good at martial arts always being praised and admired by many, but my friend Guan was always better than me. I hate to admit it but he was very talented. I was praised sure but I was always compared to him, such as _why can't you be more like Guan his from and techniques are so much better and powerful_. Anyone no matter who they are doesn't want to be compared to someone else especially if that person was your best friend or even sibling in other situations. I admired Guan for his power something I knew I would never match up to, but at the same time I was jealous and wanted to people to see me as me and not compare me to Guan, and maybe put me on a higher pedestal higher than Guan.

"So this Roy guy Satan who ever made a deal with you to sell your soul so you'll be a demon making you stronger than Guan."

"Clever Jack, just about right but not completely true. He did offer me the chance to be powerful which I wanted but he only said I would become stronger, stronger than Guan, stronger than anyone, but he made a deal saying that he would grant my wish if I agreed to work for him. I was already a working man so I thought it couldn't be any worse than building huts and saving people from danger, I also had no family nor did I have a serious relationship with any body so I took this as a pretty great deal. But what he didn't tell me was that by working for him I would be his little demon minion.

"So he tricked you into agreeing with him before he told you the whole deal."

"Sadly yes, but it is also my fault. I was young and foolish and did not even question how I would even become stronger, I was in such a hurry to please everyone I wasn't using common sense and didn't even question him. Although a few days after meeting said man I did feel something like an awakening inside me as if something just was sleeping inside of me and just…woke up. I became stronger more powerful and was now not receiving as much comparison between Guan and myself.

Then one fateful day that I wish never happened changed my perspective on things. Guan and I were competing in yet another martial arts tournament and I was confident I was going to win since I was stronger and was even receiving praise from people that ignored me. But when they crowned Guan the winner yet again I just snapped. I don't remember much since it seemed like I blacked out but when I came back to my senses there was blood every where, everyone was dead and I felt as though I had something to do with it. I started walking around I noticing the roof of the dojo was completely gone, blooded bodies of village people then I noticed my reflection in one of the shields and was horrified by what I saw. I saw a monster covered in blood and I was scared….scared of myself and what I become, and then I saw someone moving on the blooded wood floor. Making my way to the moving form my breathing became heaver and it was my friend…Guan. He was still alive and it was disturbing to see him covered in his own blood and also know that I was the being that did that to him. So I grabbed a sword that had fallen on the ground and…pierced his heart with it. I don't know why I was in such a hurry to kill him but it was like all those emotions and everything else and me turning into a horrific monster got the best of me, and if I hadn't stabbed him with the sharp sword like I did he would've suffered pain and agony, and even if he were to have lived though he had serious injuries, I wouldn't like the fact of him remembering I was the one who killed all those innocent people and almost him. After that Hannibal Roy Bean showed up and I was forced to work for him to keep my end of the deal."

"That is why I do not like hearing Guan's names, or even people talking about what I did. I can go on and blame any one for my actions but…it was my fault and because of my actions my best friend was killed by my hands." After this was said Jack could feel tears start to form in the corner of his eyes and also Chase's grip on him tighten. Any other day he would of cursed at Chase for griping him so hard but, for someone to have to explain something that gruesome that happened in their past that their never going to forget was as hard, and because of what Chase said Jack would try not to bitch at him anymore.

"Um." Not knowing what to say Jack tried to come up with something that would at least get Chase's mind off the subject. "Well let's change the subject how about you answer why you were locked up in demon prison anyway?" Trying to sound cheerful and not affected by Chase's sad story was difficult but maybe Chase would forget about it by having another conversation.

"That my dear, is another story now how about you explain that nice book laying on the floor now?" Apparently Chase had forgotten about his gruesome past for now since he was not holding a struggling Jack in a tight grip, with his trademark perverted smirk.

"No. I think we should discuss why you were in there in the first place. Oh! And why can't your beast talk properly you know? The book is not important anyway so maybe we should talk more about you since you know more about my personal life then anybody else." Still struggling in Chase's iron grip Jack tried pushing on Chase's chest but was distracted by the toned hard abs he felt. He did always have an obsession about abs they were so…nice, hard and sexy…Wait sexy? Pff Chase was not sexy, at least not to Jack…but then why is he rubbing his hands over his chest and abs then? Was he…falling for Chase? Whoa. No. Of course not, he just liked his pack, liking a pack has nothing to do with falling in love with some one. You just love their body, has nothing to do with love or liking someone.

"You ganna stop touching me like that any time soon Jack?" Looking up at Chase he saw hat same stupid perverted smirk he always did, and his eyes were thankfully back to the way they should be but there was something else. Something he couldn't read, he never noticed it before but it was there he just wished he knew what it was.

"The. The book is about demons."

"Demons? It isn't about some sort of throwing garlic on a vampire type of shit is it?" Raising his dark brow in a doubtful look and a look of confusion thinking why Jack was now being corporative all of a sudden?

"No, it's more about how demons live, and what they eat and…and how they mate."

"Wait what? How they mate?" Throwing Jack once again on the bed, Chase retrieved the book that was lying on the floor. Jack once again gave an irritated '_hey!_' but his heart felt as though it had went to the back of his chest when he saw Chase flipping through the book where he had bent the page as a book mark.

"Hmm. This book is actual legit most of this stuff is true. But, why didn't you ask me about the whole mating process and demon rankings and things? I'm an expert when it comes to mating."

Rolling his eyes Jack stared at Chase, "Well Chase, I didn't ask you because I knew if I brought up the whole mating thing you would probably try to seduce me, or act immature." Sitting up on his elbows to look at Chase who looked back at Jack with amusement and a playful smirk on his face.

"Well I'll be honest and say I would try to seduce you but I would take the subject seriously. Okay since all that's out of the way, is that what the entire book says or you hiding something else." Throwing the book back on Jack's desk where he first found it Chase leaned in closer to Jack only mere inches away from touching noses.

"Yeah I guess..." Looking down at his cover pattern Jack began to fidget, why was he all of a sudden so nervous to be so close to Chase, and what was with this feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. "Um, now will you answer why your beast can't talk properly?" Jack didn't like all this closeness and he couldn't handle Chase's piercing stare at his head. Signing then flopping on the bed and using his arms to cover his face Chase gave another deep sigh. "Do you really want to know that story?"

"If I didn't want to know I would have never asked." Now looking at Chase, Jack stared at Chase but turned away shyly with a blush staining his cheeks. Really what was wrong with him?

Another long deep sigh escaped Chase's lips. "Well I guess I need to start off from where I left off. About three months after working for Hannibal I noticed that even though I was the most powerful demon in hell and also no human was any match for me…I was still not the best."

"Chase…where are you going with this?" Ignoring Jack's question and not even in the mood to tell him to shut up Chase continued. "What I mean is I challenged the Devil.

Pause. "Are you fucking stupid?" Literally Chase tried to kill the Devil? That was some other worldly shit.

"No. I'm actual a genius. But let me explain, I was young and foolish and at the time all I wanted was power so I thought I could defeat Hannibal. I lost tragically and because of my constant rebelling I was punished." Jack sat on his bed in utter shock while he held his legs to his chest. Why on Earth would anyone want the job of the Devil?

"I was sentenced an eternity in confinement. And in that time when I was in my cell chained to the wall I did not even let my beast talk even inside my head. Since I did not even bother letting him loose he had lost most of his proper communicative skills so that is why he had the grammar of a toddler."

"I ask again are you fucking stupid? What if Hannibal comes after you once he finds out you, you were-"

"I was freed by you?"

"No it isn't my fault you were released!"

"It kind of is Jack. You just unknowingly didn't know what you were doing." Rubbing his head Jack was frustrated and scared was that what Wuya was talking about? Him being in danger was that what she meant? "Just answer this Chase. Do you still want to be the ruler of hell?"

"No. Like I said before when I was young I still had not figured out what I wanted most in life at the time I chose power as my main priority. It was a foolish decision but it was a long time ago."

"What made you change you mind?"

"You." Chase stated this causally as if he knew it was going to be an asked question.

"Me?" What could have Jack done? He was just an ordinary person nothing was special about him.

"Yeah, When you were born I saw you and knew right away that you were my soul mate and that you would always be mine. I knew I could take care of you and treat you to luxuries I knew no one else could provide you." Looking away from Chase once again a deep blush was present on his face. God any other day he would of rolled his eyes at this statement but he felt more giggly and as much as he hate to say it he had butterflies in his stomach. "Well can you tell me more about your human self?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because you know a lot about me but I barley know anything about you. Plus I want to see him." Jack was curious, what did Chase look like as a human? Was he as perverted as he was when he was a human?

"So can you let him out or whatever?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause he's a little bitch."

"But I want to see him; he might be nicer than you and less perverted."Finally turning around to face Chase again hoping his blush was now some what gone he watched as Chase's brow twitched.

"Not in a million years Spicer."

"Well I might be able to live more than a million years so..."

"What are you talking about Jack you can't live for a million years…unless…You considered being my life mate!" Now fully in the conversation Chase held Jack's chin tightly and stared him in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Pushing Chase's hand away from his face Jack's blush grew like wild fire over his face. There he goes again opening his mouth without thinking, Jack mentally slapped him self across the face. Sure he _thought _about and even thought about losing his virginity to Chase but…he didn't know, he just didn't want Chase to turn in to another one of those guys who lie and leave him.

"Why'd you stick a vibrator up my ass to get me to explain the book?"

"I felt that was the best thing to do, to get you to talk."

"You're dumb Chase." Chase was about to come up with a smart ass comeback but stopped as he heard a car pulling up into Jack's parent's drive way. Getting up from Jack's bed Jack followed Chase with his eyes as he watched him pear through the window.

"Looks like your dads home." Jumping up from his spot on his bed Jack peered through his window and saw his dad walking up the old steps to the front door.

"Chase you have to get out of here!" Opening his window Jack started pushing on Chase's aback to get him to move, he then paused and picked up a shirt off the ground hoping it belonged to Chase.

"What's you problem?"

"You need to leave." Resuming to push Chase but to no prevail, Chase was feeling amused as he could tell Jack was using all of his strength to push Chase through his window. It wasn't that Chase weighed a lot it was just that he was using his own strength to keep Jack from moving him.

"Why?"

"Because my dads home now so go!"

"Why can't I just hide in Omi's room or something?"

"Cause a father knows when someone is in his house." Hearing his dad's voice call him Jack stopped pushing on Chase's back and grabbed one of his pointed ears which got a satisfactory grin on Jack's face.

"Ow let go Jack!"

"Jack what's all the yelling?" Jack's father was now making his way up the stairs most likely going to turn into Jack's room.

"Get out the damn window!" To get Jack to let go of his ear in the tight Chase took his shirt from Jack and hurriedly jumped out the of Jack's window. Jack then closed his window as fast as he could and ran into his bathroom closing and locking the door. Jack heart beat fast inside of his chest as his bedroom door was opened by his dad and as he heard his father call his name.

"Jack are you alright I thought I heard yelling up here?" Lightly knocking on Jack's bathroom door then turning the handle only to find out it had been locked. "Jack are you alright?"

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. I-I just thought I saw a spider but it turns out it was just balled up string." God Jack hated lying to his Dad especially when he knew he wasn't good at it. Finding his clothes Chase pretty much tore from his body when he found the book. Picking up his articles of clothing and expecting them to make sure they had no tears in them he pulled on his shirt then slipped on his jeans, which were uncomfortable to put on with out his underwear. Opening the door Jack was greeted by the back of his father as he looked at something he was holding in his hands.

"Dad? Father? Hello?"

"Jack what is this?" Jack father turned around to see the look of confusion and utter shock at what he was holding in his father. Jack on the other hand just wanted to very well die. His father who was standing in his room was holding the pink sparkly hello kitty vibrator Chase had pounded into his ass viciously. Yup, Jack was done living his life and was ready to retire '_take me now lord!' _Jack seemed to yell in his mind as his hands went to his face covering up his embarrassment.

"Jack I get that you live in a sexually body." Oh God please kill me. "But please don't leave your…tools sitting around, there's a twelve year old that lives here." Seriously dad, tools?

"Okay dad I got you." Please end this life; you have the power to do so! Hearing the door bell ring seemed to catch his father's attention as he set down Jack's _tool_ and went downstairs stating Omi must be home. Picking up the dildo vibrator Jack put it in his drawer and walked down stairs still in his uncomfortable jeans. At least his father didn't say anything about the fact it was pink and had hello kitty on it.

When he reached the bottom step he met Omi and his father who were talking at the table. He also smelled Panda Express or it could have been just any Chinese take out. Sitting down at the table Jack joined in on the conversation and started thinking about Chase, where did he go, and what was he doing now? Once again his father heard the door bell ring and volunteered to answer the door. That was weird no one ever ranged their door bell unless it UPS which rarely happened, since they never ordered anything. Hearing his father's deep voice answer another voice, a voice Jack was sure he heard before.

"Hey Jack come here a minute." Getting up from his seat Jack walked over to the front door. Who could want to see him? Was it Kimiko or someone else? When Jack was finally at the front door he lost all the oxygen in his body. Chase was standing there outside on his steps standing in front of his father smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Jack this nice young man states to be your boyfriend." Nice man? Chase wasn't nice! What the fuck was he doing standing on his steps! Chase looked as if he changed his clothes; he was now wearing a green shirt and black pants he also looked like he tried brushing his hair past his pointed ears to cover them up.

"Chase here says you invited him over for dinner?" Oh God Jack was in for it! His father hated not being told plans especially when it was about a guest coming over for dinner. Damn it! Why didn't Chase just go to some sex shop like he would normally do? Biting his lip Jack tried to not explode in front of his dad.

"Chase I didn't know you were coming over." I'm going to kill you.

"Really you don't remember babe? You invited me over, you must have forgotten." Looking away from Jack, Chase looked up at his father. "You see Jack is really forgetful."

"You don't say." Jack could feel his father's eyes as the practically burned into the side of his face. "Well Chase we're not going to leave you standing there, so why don't you come in?" Opening the door wider Jack's father greeted Chase in and glared down at his son. "Sorry Chase if I knew you were coming I would've bothered to cook but all we have is Chinese take out."

"Its quite alright I like Chinese food." Chase gave Jack one of his trade mark smirks and followed him into the kitchen. Jack responded to his smirk with a glare. If looks could kill Chase would be dead, no scratch that he would've been dead by now and buried six feet under. Upon entering the kitchen Omi looked up and smiled as he saw Chase enter, with this Jack rushed by Chase and his dad and grabbed Omi by the mouth covering it quickly. He then dragged him out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Wackk wett go!" Jack wasn't sure what he was saying but he dragged him on the far side of the living room and removed his hand from his mouth before Omi decided to start licking his palm.

"What was that all about?" Omi looked really mad yet curious. What was Jack's problem?

"Okay Omi you've got to pretend you don't know Chase at all okay?"

"Why?" Raising a brow and crossing his arms Omi stared at Jack questionably.

"Because if Dad finds out you knew about Chase before he did I'll get in huge trouble!"

"What do I get out of this?" Now smiling Omi looked at Jack with amusement.

"You get to live to be thirteen." Jack was not about to play this game with Omi, he better corporate or hell send his on the express train to hell.

"No really Jack. What do I get out of this?"

"What do you want Twinkie?"

Ignoring the insult Jack gave him Omi answered, "You have to pay me." Putting his hand out as if he were a beggar Omi smiled up at Jack.

"Pay you?" Sucking his teeth Jack agreed, what ever it took to get Omi to corporate.

"I want twenty bucks or no deal." Sucking his teeth Jack promised Omi he would give him the money after Chase _pretend _leaves.

Agreeing with the deal Omi and Jack walked back into the kitchen to find both Chase and Jack and Omi's father sitting at the table laughing. That was extremely odd Jack would have thought to see his father with a knife to Chase's throat. Hell Chase was the most perverted person he knew and he had a problem with not speaking his mind all the time.

"Oh Omi Jack you're back from where ever you were at have a seat were getting ready to eat. Sitting around the table was another story. Jack didn't want to sit no where near Chase but ended up sitting next to him with his dad and Omi on the other side. Chase once again looked up at Jack smiled at him, but his eyes held so much emotion he just didn't know what they were trying to say. Looking down at his plate Jack picked up his fork and started messing with the noodles that lat on it. Jack wasn't really interested in what Chase and his dad were discussing since he could tell his father had already won him over. Jack soon started stuffing his face with food and occasionally picked up his glass of water to take a sip. It wasn't it till he felt Chase's hand on his leg that he looked up. He turned towards Chase who was smiling and looking at his father. Ignoring the hand on his Jack continued to pick at his food until he felt that hand go up a little further. Now staring at the hand that kept going higher up his leg he started blushing when Chase's hand was mere inches from his crotch. Jack then dropped his fork loudly on his plate as Chase started rubbing his crotch slowly through his denim jeans. Everyone around the table seemed to stare at Jack except for Chase who knew the reason for Jack dropping his fork. Jack picked up his fork from his plate with a shaky hand and glared at Chase who was slowly rubbing his covered dick up and down and in sensual circles. Biting his lips to keep pleasure filled sounds at bay Jack looked up from his plate and saw his father with a look of concern staring back at him.

Placing his own for down on his plate Jack's old man rested his chin on his now folded hands. "Jack is everything alright; you've been acting funny lately?"

"No! Actually dad I have this problem with this assignment we have in History."

"Oh really now? Well would you like to tell me about it?" Jack's father resumed eating and waited for Jack to respond. Okay Jack wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the truth either. He did have an assignment but it had nothing to do with History and he wasn't even having trouble with it.

"Well in History we're debating on wither or not we should have _**kept our hands to ourselves **_so the Native Americans could have their land , or left them there which could cause trouble in the future which would also lead to America not even existing."

"That's interesting Jack..." Yup Jack's father was now uninterested. It wasn't as if he didn't like talking to his son it was just that History and homework help don't really go hand in hand with him, and Jack understood this. He just hoped Chase had caught his drift as he did over exaggerate the _keeping hands to our selves' _part. Feeling the hand on his crotch retreat Jack sighed, man was Chase just raging with hormones or what?

"Well Chase I would like to say you are a very impressive young man. Jack's father now broke the awkward silence the four around the table had been sharing. Jack was just happy Omi kept to himself and had not said anything he whole time. " I do feel you can take care of my son Jack, but be warned if you hurt him there will be consequences."

"I'll make sure Jack is always happy Sir his happiness is what I pretty much live on." To this Jack rolled his eyes. "Even though he is a hand full at times he is wonderful to be around."

"Well that's probably the best answers I received from Jack's many boyfriends. I can also say you are the most charming one to be around."

"What can you say, everyone kind of loves me."

_Ain't that the truth _Jack mentally added and continued to pick at his food on his plate.

**Yeah! I have finally updated yo' chapter ; ) Time for your replies!**

**Artemis Fortune: Yeah buddy he saw the book! Hopefully you weren't disappointed with not getting you full lemon ( Full lemon as in Chase and Jack getting it on) Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait ; )!**

**Terrus: It's funny every time you leave a review you always have something dirty to say makes me Smile ; D Well in my opinion Jack didn't get to much torture but I didn't want to go that far as in I'm trying to make you wait for that lemon that's going to be EPIC with SEX! Glad you liked the big sex D*** teasing! Thanks for review! : )**

**FunkeeMonke: No Hun you're not a pervert you are a FAN-GIRL REPRESENT! Loved reading you liked my story and that the sexy factor pleased you : ) AND I will always write if I get more reviews I need the LOVE! AND go ahead stalk my stories stalk them ;) Thanks for the review! ; )!**

**Ms Briar: Yup Jack is dumb -_-, leaving his book open like that is like leaving you porn window open(Not that I know anything about that o_O). Hopefully you liked his little punishment not as hardcore as I could've gone but you guys earned a small sex like scene since I was really late with updating -_- BUT Thanks for the review hopefully you like the new chapter and PEACE! : )!**

**SaiSuki 1329: Aww thank you for the love ))))) (seeing your review + high on sugar= happy Va Va Voomstick) Glad you think it is funny I've been told I'm a funny gal but I don't really think I am -_-' AND I'm glad you like my story since you said you're not a big fan of the pairing because this made me super happy to know! You know why Cause I got you hooked girl! BOOM! Thanks for the review and sorry for updating Late! : )) **

**Lillian911: Since you like it so much I will continue : P Thanks for the review! :D **

**DemonMaster9090: Aww I hoped things are going better for you and its sad to hear that your having a rough time : ( Yeah when you didn't update as fast as you normally do I was like on paranoid state and was like "Did she die? Did something happen?" Yeah that's me -_- I'm always going out of what most likely could've happened, but it was weird not to hear from you so quick, you can kind of say I was anticipating you review ( Hopefully that doesn't seem weird) I will gladly take that piece of cake*Takes cake* Hopefully you like how big papa turned out, but don't worry Big mama is going to come up…soon. AND the big lemon is I want to say is going to be SEXY O_O I'm working on how I want it to go and adding stuff(Thanks to my dirty mind) to see how'll the big lemon will fit in the story. And personal I like making people wait for that BIG thing in the story to happen, wither it's a lemon or something else. Thanks for the compliments as you always give me but it is also my fault for not updating on schedule my month has not been the best -_- I could never get mad at you or any of my other reviewers! : ) Thanks you for the many reviews and all is forgiven! :D **

**It's A Secret: Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait -_- That is my fault for not finding time. Thanks for the review ;))) !**

**: Glad you LOVE my story Sir…If you are a sir hopefully I got your gender right -_- AND sorry for the long wait THANKS FOR THE REVIEW **

**BrozePheonix: Glad you love my story! BUT next time make this as a review I could've of easily missed your message Dear Thanks for the review ; ))) **

**Now that I am done answering all of your sweet reviews I have to go to a ****SERIOUS TOPIC **** (See underlined that) I received a review/message saying that my story has sexual harassment in it and I want to apologize if it has offended any of you, and if you feel I should put a warning you can always request me to do so, so I do not have to get a message like that one OKAY : ) **

**Now I know I was quite late updating this chapter I do apologize for the long wait but I can say till summer hits updates will come a bit slower(Hopefully not as slow as this one but not on schedule) OKAY : ) **

**LASTLY: I need a name to call you cause I hate calling you guys **_**you**_** it makes me feel weird (I know I'm strange -_-) **

**Any who hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry for the long wait -_-' and…..HAPPY READING! **

**~Va Va VoomStick.**


	11. Visit To Mother

**OMG! Did you guys hear O_O. They are saying (They as in Christy Hui ) that a new season of Xiaolin Showdown is coming back in 2013! Here is the ink to the thingie: ** forum/chatterbox/holy-s-t-guys-xiaolin-showdo**w**n-i-s-coming-back/t.79931383/?_gaia_t_=3934

**Scroll down and you can see the post she put on Facebook and that characters changed in appearance and that new ones are being added… and just a whole lot of stuff is going on O_O! And look at Chase's awesome hair flip!**

**Any who I hope you guys are having a fantastic summer : ) And here is your long awaited chapter eleven : ) HAPPY READING! : ) ON WITH THE CHAPTER :O **

**OH! And sorry I was taking my sweet time updating -_-' I will try to be faster : ) PROMISE! **

**AND like always I replied to all that reviewed below : ) and Happy birthday to me since today was my birthday WHOO so here is your chapter, take it like a present : ) **

How? How did this happen? Chase had single handily convinced Jack's father into letting him stay the night. This never happened! Not even with friends! Not just with Jack's parents but probably with parents all across the world. Like really? What parent would let their son or daughter's boyfriend or girlfriend spend the night on the same day they just met them? Like are you fucking me! These thoughts jumbled around in Jack's head, as he sat seated in Chase's lap as they watched: A Nightmare on Elm Street. Actual Jack couldn't watch it because Chase kept criticizing it every chance that he got.

"How are you humans afraid of stuff like this?" Chase asked again as he watched as this so called Freddy Krueger guy kill a poor boy in his jail cell.

"Because Chase he haunts our nightmares." Sighing Jack went back to trying to concentrate on the film but was again interrupted by chase.

"So? Like really just go the fuck to sleep. It's really no big deal, so what he'll rape and kill you everybody dies."

"They just can't go to sleep Chase." Sighing for at least the hundredth time Jack wrapped himself tighter in his batman blanket as he could tell a scary part was about to appear.

"And why is that? All you do is shut your eyes and think about something boring, then boom you're asleep." Chase pulled Jack closer to his body as he felt Jack tense up. Seriously, this was not scary. Actual none of these human made scary movies were actual scary. All they showed were that film makers were assholes since they made minorities die first, and most had the same ideas over and over again…But Chase liked the fact he had an excuse to hug Jack tight to his body since Jack was being a big sissy.

Becoming frustrated with Chase interrupting all the time Jack grabbed the remote and paused the movie and looked up at Chase with a face that read: Annoyed all over it.

"They can't just go to sleep Chase!"

"Why?"

"Why?" "Because if you have the IT clown haunting our dreams and Freddy haunting our nightmares then how are we supposed to sleep!"

"But this isn't about some clown this is about some burnt rapist."

"Chase…Chase you just don't understand." Unpausing the movie Jack now had his arms folded over his chest as Chase reached for the remote and paused the movie and shifted Jack in his lap to face him.

"Does Jack have an attitude with me?" Quirking his dark brow at Jack with a look of amusement Chase in return received an annoyed look from his significant other.

"Jack does not have an attitude, but he is highly annoyed by the fact that you don't get it."

Get what! What is there to get! Now Chase was annoyed. There was nothing to get except that the fact that a burnt rapist was going around killing these young adults when he should be going around killing the parents, since they were the ones that made him horrible looking in the first place.

Furrowing his brows then rubbing them in circular motion Jack tried to calculate in his mind how he could get Chase to understand the Freddy Kruger business.

"Okay Chase. Look at it from this perspective. If Freddy Krueger was invading your nightmares and he was trying to kill you, which also means if he killed you in your dreams, you would also die in real life. Would you go to sleep knowing he would try to kill you?"

"Yes I would."

"Why?" Closing his eyes Jack rubbed his forehead in annoyance from Chase's answer.

"Because if I want to go to sleep I'm going to take my ass to sleep no questions asked. And if that burnt rapist tries to attack me in **my **nightmare I'll just make him swallow these Chinese balls.

"Yeah I'm officially done discussing this topic with you." Getting up from Chase's lap Jack turned off the DVD player and instead put in Adventure Land. Hopefully Chase wouldn't talk so much in a comedy. Thankfully as the movie started Chase was actual laughing and barley talking at all, and when he did it was to ask Jack to get off him so he could get a drink out of the kitchen or to go to the bathroom. During one of Chase's bathroom breaks Omi came from upstairs telling Jack he had to pay up.

"Omi I don't feel like getting up from my seat can't you just wait till later?"

"Uh no. I'm going skating with Danny, Tucker and Sam (LOL Danny Phantom characters ) in five minutes and I need skate money and snack money, which you will be providing. Sighing deeply then pushing himself up from the old cushioned couch, with his Batman blanket still wrapped around him Jack walked up the steps to his room only to pass Chase along the way.

"Where are you going?" What Chase's reply back was a grunt and to this he shrugged him shoulder and continued walking down stairs.

As Jack made his way to his door frame he paused and leaned against it, which it gave a slight creek in protest to the weight that had been settled upon it. Jack couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he might have actually fallen for Chase. I was just a month ago he was telling himself that he hated Chase and that he wanted him out of his life as soon as possible. But here he was curling up under Chase and kissing him and hugging him tightly like he never wanted to let him go. Of course they fought but what couples…Wait were they a couple? Did Chase see them as a couple? This was confusing and on top of that Chase was probably being tracked down by the devil himself. Well it wasn't like anything would happen Chase would protect him…Or would he? Ugh! Why couldn't relationships be easy, with no obstacles or nothing to worry about? In between his thoughts Jack didn't hear the steps of the person that crept up behind him.

"Jack." Jumping when he heard his name being call from a deep voice Jack faced his father with a look of concern showed on his aging face.

"Whats wrong?" God did parent's know when something was wrong with their child.

"Nothing dad I was just thinking." Pushing himself of his door frame Jack walked in to his room to retrieve the twenty dollars he owed Omi for keeping his trap shut.

"About what? Jack's father questioned curiously folding his arms over his chest. "You seemed really focused considering the fact you didn't even hear me behind you." Jack's father leaned against the door frame as he watched his son dig through his piggy bank fetching money.

"You know just how… how I hope mom is doing okay." This exactly wasn't a lie he was worried about his mom but she at the moment wasn't on the top of his thinking bubble.

"Jack." His father paused. "Your mother is doing fine. The doctor actual said she's been making progress already and is starting to talk again, though she does have the problem to stop mid sentence and having a complete dazed face. The doctor said we could visit her at any time but he said that the chance of her replying to us is still very low." That was good news; at least his mom was kind of getting better. Jack mentally made a plan to check in on her later next week.

"Well dad off of to give Omi money so he can have money for his stupid skating fest, bye." Making his way around his dad Jack patted him on the shoulder and walked back down stairs, his father watching him departure down stairs worriedly.

"You have my money?" Omi said as he walked up to Jack with his hand out like a beggar.

"Stop talking to me like you're my pimp." Jack then slapped the twenty in Omi's begging hand and watched as he jogged out the front door to wait for his friends. Jack decided he might as well wait for Omi's friends with him. He saw Chase occupied with the movie so that gave him the opportunity to be by himself for a while. Opening the front door then closing it silently behind him, he sat beside Omi who was sitting on the first step that lead to the door. Wrapping himself tighter in his blanket he looked down the street with Omi.

"Jack?" Omi then spoke up breaking the calm silence they were enjoying.

"Hmm?" Sighing Jack really wasn't in the mood to deal with Omi's smart mouth at the moment, considering the fact he just gave him twenty bucks.

"Do…do you like Chase?" Resting his head on his bent knees Omi turned and looked at Jack.

"Did Chase bribe you to ask me that?"

"No!" I'm…I'm just curious. Do you like him?" Omi asked again, a little more irritated this time.

"Well of course I like him. If I didn't I wouldn't put up with him, don't you think?" Jack turned his head to look at his twinkie brother who looked like he wasn't done asking questions.

"No, I mean…Do you…do you like, like him?" Omi asked being more specific.

"Yes I like, like him, that's why we're are dating." Jack was now smiling at his brother and turned back to stare at the road, watching a van coming up to their house.

"Good. Cause I like him too." Omi stood up as he noticed his friend's obvious over sized van pull up in their drive way. Jack to stood up from his spot on the step, and watched as one of his friends; Danny exit the car and call Omi over. He also heard a hello directed at him, which he only replied with a wave to the dark hair boy. Danny was weird, strange how Omi and him were friends. After he watched Omi get in the van and then the van leave he went back inside and locked the door after him. He walked into the living room and was surprised to see Chase sleeping peacefully on the couch he had been sitting on ten minutes ago. Curious Jack walked over to the worn out couch and leaned over it and stared at Chase's face. He looked so, so peaceful, he had never really looked at Chase when he was sleeping. Heck really didn't like looking at people when they were sleeping, in fear if they woke up and saw him staring at them. Cause that would creep them out and Jack didn't want to be labeled as a creeper. Taking his blanket from his body Jack threw it on Chase and turned and walked up the stairs to his room. He stretched his arms and laid on his bed with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow he would visit his mother after school and talk to her, hopefully she had forgotten all of Jack and Chase's (Ahem) activities. Jack turned to his side facing away from his bedroom door and no time was fast asleep snoring softly.

Getting Chase to let Jack visit his mother alone wasn't easy, but Jack bribed him saying he would make out with him from five full minutes if he went by himself. Of course Chase couldn't pass up this offer and let Jack go to school without any fuss but of course he was the one to pick and his clothes along with the nice pair of panties that read in big bold letters on the back _'I Dig Chinese Guys'_. Seriously where did Chase find these things? Not in the mood to argue with Chase, Jack let him pick out a plain white shirt with a striped black and gray cardigan and black jeans, alongside with plain black converse for him to wear. At least Chase had some sort of fashion sense but the panties were uncomfortable since they were designed more like a guy thong then regular panties. After getting directions to the clinic his mother was staying at from his father, Chase volunteered to give Jack a ride to school since of course they were still pretending for Jack's father of course.

Jack reluctantly got on Chase's back remembering how sick he felt last time after he rode his back. But Jack complied and in no time Jack was at school and Chase starting demanding a good bye kiss from him.

"I'm not kissing you." Jack said blankly and started walking towards the front entrance to his school only to be stopped by a hand firmly around his arm. Looking down at the hand around his arm and lifted an eyebrow at Chase.

"You have to kiss me." Chase said firmly pulling Jack to his chest holding him tightly.

"No I don't! Now let me go before you make me late." Struggling against Chase, Jack tried pushing against his chest but to no use was not able to break Chase's hold on him.

"You're making yourself late for being difficult. And yes you do you promised me five minutes of making out, and I'm going to use one minute here and the left over four when I feel like it."

Damn. Chase had a point, but he wasn't going to be the one to lean in to Chase and kiss him, if he wanted a kiss he better make the first move. Bowing his head Jack started blushing. Blushing? Why was he blushing? He had kissed Chase multiple times, but for some reason kissing him now, and at his school even was embarrassing. Chase wrapped his arm around Jack's slim waist and pulled him closer to his chest, and for some odd reason Jack felt secure…safe and that he belonged to be wrapped up Chase's arms. He felt Chase use his curled finger to lift his chin and Jack shut his eyes tightly not wanting to stare at the dark amber eyes that would boor in to his. Opening his eyes slightly Jack watched as Chase leaned in closer, and Jack felt the blood rush into his cheeks and to the tips of his ears as, all he heard was how fast his heart was beating in his ears. Jack's stomach was doing front flips inside of him as he felt as though was either going to throw up or make a sound come out of his mouth that was not human. Jack could now feel Chase's breathe fanning over his slightly a jar lips, as he was breathing heavily now. When Chase's lips touched his Jack didn't care who was watching them at this moment, hell let them watch. The kiss was demanding but subtle, rough but soft. Chase was pouring a lot of meaning out in this kiss but Jack couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. Jack opened his mouth wider letting his and Chase's tongues entwine together as they both explored each other's mouths. Jack becoming curious with Chase's fangs caressed each sharp tooth with his tongue, and received a throaty groan from Chase. Chase pulled Jack closer by his nape and nibbled on sucked on his bottom lip. He soon released his now visibly red swollen lips.

"That was one minute." Chase purred in Jack's ear as Jack's face flashed with embarrassment.

"Jack!" Jack whipped his head around to see a waving Kimiko standing a few feet away from him. Pushing against Chase, Jack ran up to Kimiko full with embarrassment still present on his face.

"Jack was that the naked asshole you were talking about?' Kimiko questioned trying to get a quick view of Chase before she dragged by the arm by Jack to the school's front entrance.

"I'll tell you later Kim." Jack grumbled leaving a smirking Chase at the school's parking lot drop off.

Jack was now at lunch sitting in the middle of a bickering Raimundo and Kimiko. Any other day he would of just ignored the two arguing, but today he felt like total crap and was not in the mood to hear two of his best friends arguing. And before he knew he just exploded at them.

"God will you guys shut up already! Damn! And hurry up and go out already!" Jack stood up fuming and walked out the cafeteria as the cafeteria grew quiet and everybody inside watched silently as Jack walked out, and they turned back to the table he was sitting at and looked at the now quiet two who still remained. Kimiko and Raimundo sat quietly staring at each other, till they both up and left as well.

Jack was at his locker preparing for P.E which happened to be his last class (Thank God) when he realized what he had said. He didn't mean to tell Raimundo and Kimiko's secret. Truth be told they both like each other but neither wanted to admit to the other in fear of being rejected by the other. And Jack didn't want to tell their secret to the other in case of being a called untrustworthy. Not only was his love life rocky now his friendship was probably in jeopardy. Slamming his locker Jack walked to his school's gym and waited along the wall with the other student who decided to pass up lunch. Then the bell for last period rang and the couch made them start running out side on the track field. About five minutes passed before Raimundo joined Jack by running alongside him. Jack then began apologizing for blowing up in his face at lunch.

"Hey its okay, Kimiko told me you were having '_boy'_ problems and that you were under pressure or something. And it's for the best. Did you know she felt the same way about me? To this Jack rolled his eyes.

"Uh Duh." Really this two were seriously blind when it came to romance or someone being interested in them. At least Jack could say their friendship was somewhat back to normal, Jack and Raimundo started running and talking again. When P.E was over Jack took a quick shower and then called Kimiko on her cell to apologize to her too. Of course the girl was a little angry but she too said it was better that both Kimiko and Raimundo could stop with all the tension they shared.

After leaving school grounds Jack headed for the subway. He hated the subway but this was the only way he could make it to his mother's clinic, and if there was a bus he sure as hell didn't know when or where it stopped at. Sitting on the subway was always uncomfortable for him. Jack didn't know why he hated the subway so much but it just sucked. It wasn't as crowed as it could have been but there was still a good amount of people riding. Jack didn't know when he established his hate for subways, maybe it was after he saw Men in Black two and there was that giant worm thing in the tunnel, and he started thinking there would be one in every subway tunnel. Shaking the thought from his head the sub made two stops before it was time for Jack to get off. Following the signs his father had wrote for him Jack found himself in front of a large building that looked more like an insane asylum rather than a depression clinic. He didn't imagine to be all painted with flowers or anything but it just looked dark, or that creepy house you were afraid to walk by when you were a kid.

Following the brick path that lead up to the glass double doors Jack pulled back the door handle and walked in to the clinic and looked around. The inside wasn't something to jump about either. It was white. White, everywhere a depressing color to match depressed people. It was nice and clean but it was too boring for Jack's taste, he saw people who he thought we patients sitting in what looked to be a living area watching T.V. At least they gave them something to do rather than lock them in their rooms and treat them like suicidal people. Jack then walked to the front desk taking off his backpack full of homework and books. The desk was even boring no funny looking pens and it too was white.

"May I help you?" A woman with tanned skin with hair in a bun asked behind the desk as she looked at Jack curiously. They clinic rarely got any visitor and when they did it was either the technician or someone who was lost and needed direction.

"Yes I'm here to see my mother." Jack stated as he drummed his fingers against the desk. The lady then asked for his mother's maiden name, and he in return gave to her and was instructed to wear a badge that read visitor. Picking up his backpack from the floor and slung it over his shoulder, as the women at the front desk buzzed Jack thorough a door that led to a sitting area. The sitting area was a little more colorful still boring but it at some sort of homely feel to it. The area had a couch facing a T.V and about ten small tables with two chairs around each one. Picking a table further away from the door Jack took his backpack off and dropped it to the ground. He then began to fiddle with his thumbs, until he heard a door across the room open. Jack then smiled when he watched his mother walk out of the door and make her way to the table Jack was seated at.

"Hello mother." Jack spoke as his mother sat in the chair across from him. She was looking better than she did. Her hair was pulled into a loose pony tail but her face look livelier and she look more energized.

"Hello son." Jack's mom gave him a small smile. They both shared comforting silence before his mother surprisingly broke it.

"I like Chase." Jack eyes shot open as he stared at his mother whose head was turned to the side smiling.

"So you do remember what happened." There was a long pause before his mother spoke again moving her head to the side to swaying her hair along with her.

"Our rooms might not be close together but you and Chase were very loud…during your….activities." Jack could very well die at this moment; his mother had over heard them during those…activities. Blood rushed over to his face as Jack was full of embarrassment and a little of shame. He should have known better than to let Chase sweet talk him into doing those things. OH GOD! His mother over heard him giving Chase a blow job. Now covering his hands realizing all the things that his mother had to hear was complete utter embarrassing.

"Although I don't agree with him being a demon….If he makes you happy, I guess I'm happy." There was another long pause before his mother yet again spoke pulling Jack's hand from his blushing face.

"I can see it. It's all over your face." What was his mom talking about? Did he have something on his face? Using his cardigan sleeve to wipe whatever she was _seeing_ from his face, his mother only chuckled softly and pulled his arm away from his face.

"No not something like that Jack." There was another pause then she spoke again. "You love him don't you?" What! Whoa was his mother talking about of course Jack didn't love…did he? Then Jack started crying he didn't know why but the tears started pouring from his eyes.

Love Chase? How could he love Chase he was only with him for about a month and…and he did love Chase. He had completely fallen in love with him, the very thing he was trying not to do. If he loved him so much then why did hurt? Did Chase love him? Remembering the kiss that Chase and him shared at the school had Jack crying more. That meaning behind it was love. Jack remembered when Chase had gotten mad at him for not telling him about going to the library, and how mad he was about it. Was he mad because he loved Jack so much he just didn't want to be away from him? Jack soon started coughing in mixture with his crying as he realized that Chase had been telling him physically that he loved him and Jack had pushed him away. Jack tried wiping the tears from his eyes but more came forward as he wiped the previous ones from his face.

"What I'm I supposed to do?" Jack mumbled with his head in his hands as his elbows rested on top of the small table.

"Tell him." His mother began rubbing Jack's shoulder in small circles as he continued to cry softly. The two again shared silence before one of the clinic workers came to get Jack's mother, to tell her visiting hours are over. "Tell him." His mother said again while she was lead out the door she entered, living Jack sitting at the table. After about five minutes of sitting at the round table Jack picked his back pack off the ground and headed out the door that lead to the lobby. He dropped his visitor pass at the front desk ignoring the: Have a nice evening, from the women that sat at the desk.

Jack slowly walked to the subway and when he reached the first steps that lead to the underground subway he began to cry again. God, he was such a baby. There would be obvious red marks from the tears that stained his face. And of courses Chase would ask why he was crying. Thinking about made more tears come forth as he walked down the steps and boarded the sub. Once he boarded the underground train people of course were staring at the crying red head with his head bent down. There were less people on board now but a generous amount to not call it empty.

As the train stopped at where Jack was supposed to departure, Jack got up and walked even slower up the steps as it felt like the air from his chest was punched out of him. The train stop was closer to his house as he guessed it would take five to ten minutes before he arrived home. Walking down the dirt path that would soon turn into his house driveway mad Jack feel uneasy. For some reason he didn't want to go home and face Chase. He knew he would be there and would probably complain about what took Jack so long. He knew once he saw Chase he would end up in tears and look like a major baby in front of him. Facing his house now Jack walked the wooden steps and grasped the door handle firmly.

Hearing his mother's voice tell him to tell chase over and over again replayed in his mind. Jack took a deep breath and opened the creaking door and shut behind him locking it. As Jack walked up the steps that led to his room he felt uneasy. What if he was reading the signs wrong and Chase didn't love him? Grasping his door handle with his sweaty hand Jack opened it and faced away from where he knew Chase would be sitting.

"Well what took you so long?" Chase said in a very annoyed voice. Not receiving a even more annoyed from Jack, Chase became worried. Why was he facing away from him? Getting up from his spot on Jack's bed Chase walked over to Jack and turned him around to face him.

"Have you been crying?" Chase questioned, he could visibly see the red marks on Jack's face that would be obvious proof of wiped away tears. Chase was then taken aback when he felt Jack wrap his arms around him tightly.

"Jack what is wrong with you?"

"I-I-I." Okay breathe Jack, Jack told himself. Jack looked up into Chase's ambers eyes and more tears starting shedding as he opened his mouth again to get what he wanted out.

"Jack take it easy. What's bothering you?"

"I-I love you." It was finally out and Jack buried his head into Chase's chest waiting for his reply on his confession. Jack felt Chase try to pull his head up with his fingers but Jack wasn't having it. Finally succeeding Chase looked into Jack's face as Jack shut his eyes tightly afraid of what Chase would say. And with a cocky voice Chase spoke.

" It took you long enough." And Jack felt Chase's lips hit his as he opened his mouth deepening the kiss. They soon broke and Chase stared at Jack's large red eyes and ran his hand thorough his red hair.

" I love you Jack." And with this more tears came forth and Jack buried his head in Chase's chest once again.

"Well ain't this something." Came a very southern accent voice.

** : { D I'm so evil just leaving it here, any who I hoped you enjoyed you're chapter PEACE 3**

**Birdy Main: LOL. I'm glad you like it, but I don't know why I should get my story removed since most people are very well below the age of MA and are reading my story. And the warning was really nothing I haven't heard from said person again and have not been flamed but anyway. Thank You for the review and I'm glad you like it : ) OH and this story is about to reach that NC-17 category real soon LOL. X) **

**BronzePheonix: LOL Thank You love : ) This story is actually close to ending (SAD) : ( but of course I will keep writing : ) Thank for the review : ) **

**Terrus: Not much of any lemon/Lime like I know you would have wanted/liked : P but all the lovey parts had to be put in this chapter to get some things out the way. OH and those Hello Kitty Vibrators are real O_O like you can Google it and there's all these people modeling them like there some sort of…accessorie. Yeah it was hard for pops to keep his cool when he found Jack's tool on his bed XD LOL you know Chase can't keep his hands to himself even in front of Jack's parents :P Anywho Hope you like the chapter and thanks for your review : { ) **

**Sorrowful Cheshire: Glad you like the little comedy in this (Not good at writing funny things) :P and thanks for the review and I will try to update sooner ^_^' Thank you for the review for being a great authoress( Flips hair I know I'm amazing -Conceited ) And I again say thank you for the review hun : { P **

** : It's okay we all have those lazy times, Lord knows I do -_-. Ha I know I'm awesome - conceited beyond repair) Hopefully Jack has loosened up to your liking ^_^ Thank You for your review and I love you to 3( - That heart looks like a butt cheek with an arrow but there you go -_-) **

**AnimeLuv96: Glad you like my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**DemonMaster9090: I missed you to TT_TT and sorry for being beyond late but…..uhhh summer is going actually very busy then what I thought it would -_-' The mom is not completely back but I hope you like her little appearance in this chapter : ) MMM of course Chase is sexy, Jack is stupid but he come to his senses in this chapter so he is only semi-stupid : T BUT the mom is far from over so hopefully you liked how she turned out in this chapter : { D Thank You for your review : { P **

**Artemis Fortune: LOL I feel you liked that tool part XD Yes Chase is very (Hair Flip) Fabulous :P Yeah don't worry the lemon is closer than you think :{ O so be prepared for your eyes to fall from their sockets when you read Jack and Chase do the nasty IT'S GANNA BE ON AND POPPIN' O_O Get ready girl. ANYWAY glad you liked the chapter hopefully you liked this one and Thanks : D **

**I hope you guys enjoyed your chapter and much love to all of you and have a wonderful summer and HAPPY READING : { D  
><strong>

**~Va Va VoomStick **


	12. Love Hotel

**This is it. This is what you horny dogs have been waiting for. Yes I will say the BIG sex scene is down below O_O so get ready and where an extra set of panties or boxers cause love juices ganna be flowing soon. LOL I don't know about all that but yes your lemon is down below in the crotch area (No pun intended) AND please be a little nicer when it comes to judging the lemon scene, it is my first time writing one EVER, but I will except advice as always and sadly this story is almost done TT_TT (cries) but you know it has been great reading all of your reviews and it is great support any who HAPPY READING….and juices flowing from your pants.**

**OH and R.I.P to those who died in the Colorado shooting. TT_TT **

After Jack had heard those four very southern words spoken from a person with a thick southern accent soon after the words were spoken he heard the deep rumbling of Chase growling. He tried to turn around but Chase held a good firm grip on his waist and wasn't able to see who he was directing his growl at.

"Hannibal." Chase growled out pure hatred from his gritted teeth. Jack very well tensed in Chase's grip as he took into mind that the devil was standing in his room.

"Well its nice to see you to Chase." Jack didn't know what Hannibal looked like, hell he really didn't want to find out he just hoped he was having some strange hallucination and that Hannibal wasn't even there.

"What do you want?" Jack began to tense more as he could feel Chase's anger rise as he gripped on to Jack's body, tightening his grip on his waist.

"Well I thought I might get a more pleasant greeting from you. It's just that I kept hearing _down there_ that you have a honey now? Am I correct and is that him the one you hold on to so tightly." Hearing this Jack tried to snuggle more into Chase's embrace as Chase's wrapped his arms possessively around Jack's waist.

"Those rumors you hear are truth. The one I hold in my arms is my love…my soul mate.

"Well then I'll be damned. Looks like Chase had finally fallen in love!" The southern accent voice was now laughing hysterically at the answer he had received from Chase. "Woo didn't think I would ever hear the cold heart-less bastard Chase finally settle down, especially settle down with a human!" The voice again began to laugh uncontrollably, as Jack on the other hand felt insult from the hell ruler's words.

'_Especially settle down with a human?'_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? Sure Jack didn't like the fact Chase was in fact a demon, a hell spawn if you will but he was tricked into becoming one. And was he not worthy of Chase's love because he was a human? That was totally uncalled for in Jack's opinion.

"Well...Don't hide him from me boy. Turn him around so I can get a good look at what you've fallen in love with." Jack's heart just about jumped out of his chest, he gripped Chase's shirt tightly silently begging him not to face Hannibal. Chase must have read Jack's actions correctly because he made no move to turn Jack to face Hannibal.

"I am not going to force him to look at you if he does not wish to Hannibal." Jack calmed down in Chase's grip as he heard Chase stand up for him, but Jack temper seemed to boil over as he heard Hannibal insult Chase.

"Wow it seems to me this boy has got you gripped by the nuts Chase! Seems like you are no longer the demon I thought you were!" Hannibal continued to laugh hysterically at his own horrible joke, till Jack turned around to face him visibly pissed off.

"How dare you insult Chase! He's not some fucking sissy he's just…just sensitive when it comes to things he cares about and he will always be a bigger more stronger demon than you will ever be and-" Jack cut himself to look and Hannibal and started to laugh uncontrollable at what he saw.

A bean, a fucking bean? This was what he was so frightened of looking at? A damn bean. Jack couldn't contain his laughter as he saw one of Hannibal's eyebrow quirk up in confusion both at Jack going off on him and why he suddenly started bursting out in laughter.

"Jack what is so funny?" A now confused Chase asked as he held a laughing Jack in his arms, with an eyebrow quirked up so high it would put Spock's eyebrow from Star Trek to shame.

"Its...It's just; it's just that he looks like he belongs in a burrito at Taco Bell!" Jack could feel the heat heading to his face as he knew he was probably bright as a tomato by this point.

"Jack!" Chase quickly moved to cover Jack's laughter by using the palm of his hand to shield his laughter and also put Jack pointing finger down as well as his arm to his side. Although Chases hand was covering Jack's mouth Jack's laughter was still very loud and now sounded like a muffled groan.

"Hmm I can see why he's your mate; you both have no manners and have a hard time at holding your tongue." Jack then licked Chase hand that was covering his mouth and received the pleasant reaction of Chase quickly removing his palm from his mouth to wipe his saliva on his pants.

"Says the guy who burns in hell." Jack panted out as he glared at Hannibal for his insult.

"Look here little boy, I am just about tired of your mouth so I advise you to shut it."

"The fuck? You can't tell me what to do; this is my room and my house so apparently you are trespassing." Jack didn't know where his extra confidence came from but for some reason he sure wasn't going to let Hannibal down talk to him like that.

"Jack!" Turning Jack around to face him Chase glared down at Jack with a look of annoyance and amusement. Bending down to whisper in Jack's ear Chase spoke: "Look I know you're pissed off but fighting with him won't result in anything. Please Jack just sit down while I handle this." Looking back at Jack, Chase begged silently for him to listen to him and just let Chase handle it.

Sighing Jack shook his head in understanding and walked towards his bed and sat down with his arms folded over his chest.

"Good you got your bitch to calm down it seems." Hannibal said directing the insult towards a pouting Jack.

"Keep talking shit, I'll get Jesus into this and we'll start talking in tongues and-

"Jack!"

"I'm sorry! But he called me a bitch!"

"Technically you are a bitch now just shut up!" Sucking his teeth at Chase snapping at him Jack started biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from replying to Chase with a snarky comment.

Sighing heavily Chase stared at Hannibal with pure hatred in his eyes." What is it you want Hannibal?"

"Why are you so certain I want something?"

"I know you knew that I had escaped from my confinements the day I did, but now you show up. What is it you want?" Chase was now bearing his teeth at Hannibal with pure anger and disgust. If Hannibal had any sense in his mind he would not dare to even look at Jack in way if he did not want to risk getting injured.

"It is not what I want from you, but what you want from me. I know you wish to ask me a favor." Now Hannibal smiled wickedly like a Cheshire cat knowing exactly what Chase was going to ask of him.

"…I wish for my freedom." Now becoming interested in the conversation Jack's head now swerved at Chase's back as he questioned what Chase's could possibly mean by wanting his freedom.

"So you wish to become mortal again."

"No, I know of your treacherous ways and know that if I agreed to become mortal again you would make me die immediately and cease being able to be with Jack, and also make me rot in hell."

"Hmm you were always clever Chase. But you know son I'm not just about to give your freedom just because you wish to live with you honey. You still have not paid for your rebelling and even if you did, you soul belongs to me. Or have you forgotten all about Guan and that big mishap that you cause centuries ago?

Chase hands tighten at his side as he heard Guan's name spoken from this monster that stood across from him. "I have not forgotten about my past but I wish to have my freedom not only to be with Jack but for you to stop acting like you did not trick me into turning into a hell spawn."

"Hmm." Showing a mischievous smirk on his face Hannibal leaned against Jack's bedroom wall. "How about this, if you collect twenty million doomed souls you will be granted your freedom."

"Twenty million souls!" Standing up right at Hannibal's sickening proposal Jack hurried over to Chase and faced him. "Chase you can't agree to that, you can't just kill people!"

"Don't worry boy, he'll just be killing people who are already doomed to hell. They have no hope of ever being saved so it doesn't matter"

"I don't care if they're already doomed; Chase is not taking anyone's soul!"

"Jack, please calm down."

"No, how do you expect me to calm down? Chase you can't kill people, I want you to be with me but I don't want you to kill people to gain that opportunity." As much as Jack wanted to be with Chase all his life; hell he'll even agree to live as long as him, but he wouldn't be able to face Chase knowing he killed someone.

"Look you don't need to make your decision right away." Backing up from both Chase and a now standing Jack, Hannibal folded his arms over his very bean like body and continued smiling that filthy grin. "I'll give you and your honey time to talk about it, call me when you made you've decision."

"Where are you going? We've already made our choice." Turning towards Chase, Jack stared him down with a stern look. "Chase you are not doing that."

"Jack, I don't think we should turn it down so easily."

"Chase is right, and I'm going back to work. And I feel I should give ya'll time to…to get a hole in one."

"…We're not going to play golf." Putting his hands on his hip and furrowing his brows together Jack looked at Chase with a questionable gaze. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"Jack…I'll explain it to you later." Rubbing his neck from Jack's own naïve self. Really? What do you think he could be talking about Jack? Mentally face palming himself Chase returned a look to Jack in which Jack replied with _'What?'_

Shaking his head at Jack, Chase turned his attention back to Hannibal but was surprised to see he was not there anymore. Resuming focusing his attention on Jack, Chase stared back at him with angry eyes.

"What?"

"Jack you could have gotten yourself killed!" Fully in rage Chase gripped Jack shoulders not to nicely while staring at him with enraged eyes.

"Chase what is your problem?" Jack was trying to break free out of Chase bone crushing grip, but to no avail Chase was just way to strong even he when he didn't seem like he was trying to be.

"You almost cost your life talking to him like that!"

"Chase he wasn't going to touch me! I got Jesus on my side."

"Will you stop acting like Jesus and you are tight, cause last time I check you haven't been to church in a while nor have you picked up any Bible." Releasing Jack, Chase ran his hand through his long black (slightly green tinted) hair. "Jack…I'm sorry for yelling at you it's just…" Chase then sat himself on Jack bed and held his head in his hands. Jack soon joined him at his side and moved his hair to one side of his shoulder and leaned his head on the shoulder without hair.

"Jack it's just…I don't like it when you say or do things that will get you in trouble. I'm supposed to protect you but damn, stop getting into trouble deliberately, alright? Picking his head up from his hands Chase stared at Jack sternly.

"Alright, Alright, Allriigghht." Laughing at Jack's comment Chase placed his head back in his hands and began to think about what Hannibal said, shaking his head lightly up and down when Jack murmured _'Kevin Hart is a funny man' _in Chase's neck. Jack was about to bust out another funny comment at Chase, but instead directed his attention at Chase's exposed neck.

Running his finger up the line of his jugular vein, satisfied at Chase made no move to remove his finger Jack gently started kissing Chase's bare neck. Hearing a satisfied moan from Chase, Jack ran the tip of his pink tongue up and down Chase's neck along the way sucking and nipping at his now semi-wet neck. Running the flat of his tongue of the trail of saliva he planned to swallow from Chase's neck(To prevent Chase from feeling drool on his neck, so not sexy) he heard a deep rumbling from beside him and felt Chase lay down and pick him up and was now straddling him on his bed.

Leaning down so he was now not only straddling Chase but lying on his chest he leaned up to where he was introduced in the hottest make out session he had in his life. Even laying down Chase took charge of the kiss turning it into a fierce lip biting and sucking of his bottom lip. As Jack ran his tongue over Chase's fangs repeatedly as he remembered it had drove him crazy when they made out in his school yard. This make out session wasn't like the other ones Chase and Jack shared, it was rough but passionate sexual but sincere. They only broke for air and when Jack needed to lift his body to take off his cardigan to remove some of the heat Chase and him were creating from their moments.

Jack started moaning around Chase's mouth as he felt hands roam up and down his body; he then gasped as two rough large hands each grabbed his ass cheeks and started grinding his semi erect cock along Chase's fully erect one. Feeling Chase's hard cock rub against him made the whole Asian penis stereotype fly out the window as he felt Chase's erection push into his. Jack then started running his hands up and down Chase's torso loving the way his hands felt above the ridges of Chase's abs.

Chase was in paradise. Though Jack and his loving moment had been ruined by Hannibal at least Jack had finally confessed to him and now he was finally able to fuck this fine tight ass he held in his hands. But there was that voice in the back of his mind that told him he shouldn't be doing this right now, and instead be trying to figure out how he was going to win back his freedom from Hannibal instead of fondling Jack. Although both his human side and beast were egging Chase on to continue he then broke the fierce kiss and rough gridding by placing his hand on Jack's hips.

Although Chase had ceased his movements that didn't stop a now frisky Jack from biting and nibbling at Chase's collarbone making Chase moan under him.

"Jack please stop." Jack only continue his sexual advances on Chase now abused neck and started biting a little more roughly which had turned Chase on so much he was sure he would end up ripping Jack's clothing from his body and fuck him dry. Jack only stopped his movements to murmur seductively in Chase ear which he soon bit down softly on. "Why do you want me to stop Chase? Don't you want me to become your come slut?"

"Keep talking dirty like that Jack and I swear I'll-"

"Wash my mouth out with your co-"

"Jack I'm serious! Knock it off!"

"No you knock it off!" Now resuming straddling Chase instead of being pressed up against his chest Jack beat on Chase's chest lightly in irritation." You've been trying to get in my pants since day one, and now that I want to do it you become some undecided shy virgin." Folding his arms over his chest Jack stared angrily everywhere but Chase. Chase had to give Jack credit; he did have a point but right now was not the time to be doing _this._

"Jack I want to fuck you till you see oblivion, but right now is not the time we should be doing this." Reaching up to turn Jack's face Chase was greeted to meet a pair of red angry _horny _eyes. "I just think it would be best if we…discuss the agreement Hannibal asked me." Jack in return rolled his eyes and became face to face with nothing but seriousness in his face.

"Chase we can talk about that later. Right now…I want to make love, I thought if I gave you my virginity you would leave me but now that I know you love me I should be able to repay you back by giving you what you wanted. But not only what you want but what I want too. I want to become your mate officially and walk around with your bite on my neck and…maybe you'll walk around with mine on your neck too..."

Sitting up Chase gripped Jack's hips rather tightly as he stared Jack down with eyes full of hope. "You mean..."

"Yeah I know you're going to say I should put more thought into but right now I-I…I want to live along side with you as long as I can and to do that I need to become your life mate. I'll willingly become your life mate Chase. I know that doing so we'll make me have to watch all of my family members and friends die, but I'll be damned if I get sealed in some casket knowing that you'll fuck other people for sexual release while you're still tied to me."

That was all it took before Chase flipped Jack over with him now straddling him and kissing his neck roughly and running his hands down his body, making him moan in absolute pleasure. "Wait Chase hold up!" Jack tried to push Chase off of him but gasped when his arms were brought forcibly over his head. Taking Jack's gasp as an opportunity Chase moved his mouth to cover Jack's to taste his sweetness he had grown fond of. Jack moaned under the fierce kiss as he felt Chase's tongue no longer like a human's but more like a lizards that seemed to lick every inch of his mouth. Moving his head to the side for oxygen, Jack groaned in pleasure as Chase just licked down Jack's throat, neck, and collar bone.

"Chase wait ahh wait we should move somewhere e-else." Jack tried to free his hands from Chase's grip but he was just too damn strong.

"No." Chase swirled the tip of his lizard tongue over a particular spot that he knew drove _his _Jack crazy when he abused it properly. "We've had our wait now I'm going to make you come till you can't breathe." Lowering his head down Chase lifted Jack's shirt and rubbed his hands over his chest leaving his now growing claws to leave red trails in his caresses.

"No Chase!" Pulling roughly on Chase's hair Jack brought him up to face him.

"Ow, what the fuck Jack?" Rubbing his head where Jack had pulled at Chase stared angrily at his soon to be official mate.

"Chase, we can't screw here."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Well one Omi is very well down stairs and I'm sure he's already heard enough so we should try and save somewhat of his innocence, and two my dad is coming home at any minute and if he finds my boyfriend screwing me bent over he'll bust more than a nut." Chase actual growled, fucking growled at Jack. He didn't know if it was the fact Jack had interrupted him from pleasing him or the fact they were now in a dilemma.

Growling once again Chase peeled himself from Jack stood up from his bed then grabbed Jack arms and slung him over his shoulder as he walked out his room with Jack kicking and screaming over his shoulder.

"Chase what the hell are you doing." While reaching the last step to of Jack's creaky step they met the confused of Omi who sat on the couch watching South Park on the family television "where are you guys going?"Omi asked raising his right brow up questionably.

"We'll be back." Chase grumbled back as a reply.

"Okay..." Was the last word Omi spoke before the door shut behind Chase and the still kicking and screaming Jack.

"Chase where are you even take Us-aaahh!" Jack began to scream as Chase began to jump in the air jumping on buildings and street lights to get where they needed to go much faster. Jack on the other was close to screaming his heart out as he watched Chase land and jump from said buildings and street lights, in the position he was in was causing him to hang on to Chase for dear life.

Finally slowing down made Jack heave in a sigh as Chase now stopped and put him down on his own feet. Glaring at Chase for just slinging him over his shoulder with not a word of where they were going. Looking around the block they stood on Jack felt Chase drag him by the arm into a building that was large and also that had a large neon sign that read _'Love Hotel_' along with some Asian words Jack knew he couldn't read.

"Chase what is this place." Jack asked while practically being dragged into the 'Love Hotel'. Jack sighed when he didn't receive an answer and looked around when he came into what seemed to be a hotel lobby. No duh, Jack thought, that's why it was called '_Love __hotel_'. Chase then dragged Jack to what he guessed to be the front desk except behind the desk on the wall were little television, with rooms it seemed. Some of the rooms were bright and others dark.

"What the hell is this Chase?"

"Its a Love hotel Jack."

"Yeah I read the sign too Chase."

"It's a hotel where you come to make love. That is why there are rooms being shown on the . The ones that are dark are being used the ones that aren't open. Now pick one so we can pick up on from where we left off."Tapping his foot impatiently Chase ringed a desk bell a couple of time before a woman who looked to be in her twenty walked out smiling. She silently bowed to both Chase and Jack and asked what they needed. Chase spoke to the small woman stating he wanted a room for the whole night till ten thirty in the morning and wanted full room service. The small women then ringed up a credit card which Jack had no idea Chase was carrying one, and asked them to pick a room and call her when they had decided.

"Hurry and pick room." After Chase told Jack to hurry he went over to a nearby chair and sat with his legs apart and arms folded over his chest. Sucking his teeth at Chase's behavior Jack turned back to the small television and scanned the open rooms. There had to be at least forty open rooms, how was he supposed to pick one?

"Are you a virgin?" Jumping then turning around Jack was greeted by a women with dark skin greet him with a warm smile.

"Uh Yeah…is it that obvious?"

"Well it is here. Most people pick the same room they had the first time they came here if it isn't already taken. You on the other hand are studying the rooms quite hard."

"Well it's my first time being here and I am a virgin." Jack stated while shrugging and smiling at the women.

"You should pick room #102." The young women replied smiling at Jack.

"Why that one?"

"Well besides the fact it's on the less kinkier side, it is also very nice, it has that romantic taste to it."

"Okay I guess I'm going with that one." Smiling at the woman Jack rang the bell then the woman who greeted him and Chase came out of what he guessed was the back and bowed to Jack and then the woman standing beside him.

"Have you've picked a room?" She smiled brightly at Jack showing a perfect row of teeth and dimples at the side of her cheeks.

"Yeah, Can I have room #102?"

"Yes it is available." The woman then walked down the row of small behind the large wooden desk, until she found number one hundred and two and presses a button and the light on the T.V went out and she came back with a key in her right hand.

"Here you go." She handed the room key to Jack then dipped her head slightly in which guessed was a form of a bow, and then he walked to Chase who had been shaking his leg irritably.

"Took you long enough." Chase snickered at Jack before taking the room key from him.

"well excuse me I've never been to a love hotel before and didn't know I had a variety of rooms to pick from." Sucking his own pair of teeth Chase picked Jack up in bridal position and headed towards the steps that read 'rooms ninety and up'.

The dark skin woman who was talked to Jack at the desk stared at the walking couple and said "You're welcome Chase."

"Chase put me down!" Jack was struggling in Chase's grip to get Chase to put him down. He was tired of being carried, although he liked to be carried when his feet hurt but this was ridiculous.

"Nope, the groom is supposed to carry his bride."

"Yeah he is but we're not getting married and we're not moving into a new house." Pouting then crossing his arms over his chest, Jack gave up with struggling realizing it was no use and that Chase was too strong anyway. Feeling Chase stop Jack looked up and read a door with the one hundred two on in and gulped.

He wanted to do this, but he was just so damn nervous. How would it fell? Would Chase even fit inside of him, and what if people heard them? To lost in his own thoughts Jack didn't notice that Chase had opened their room and locked the door behind him.

"Hello Jack you still there?" Putting Jack on his feet Chase walked into what Jack guessed was the bathroom and took care of nature's calling. Being left in the middle of the room Jack decided to explore the room he had been convinced to pick.

The room itself was bigger than his parent's master bedroom. The bed itself was placed on top of a marble platform that had steps that led up to it. The bed covering was soft ad silky on Jack's skin, as the covering and sheets were red. Surrounding the bed was a bead curtain with mixed colors and the bedroom (What he guessed would be considered the bedroom) had a really homely feel about it: the lights were dimmed which made the gold painted walls look like a warm sunset. Sitting down on the bed Jack's backside was introduced to the softest thing his butt had ever sat on, un-able to contain himself Jack started bouncing up and down till he took off his shoes and was jumping up and down on the fluffy bed. Busying himself by jumping on the bed he did not notice a smiling Chase staring at him from the door way of the bathroom.

Feeling someone's eyes on him Jack ceased his jumping to see an amused Chase staring him down from the bathroom door. Jumping down from the bed to land on the platform that lay underneath it Jack could not hide his blush from being caught in the act of acting like a child. Jack walked over to Chase with his arms folded over his chest with a scold gracing his face.

"You know it's impolite to stare at people."

"Yeah it is." Grabbing Jack's waist sharply Chase pulled Jack to his body and ran his hand up and down his back while his other gripped his hip firmly. "But if I'm staring at you it really shouldn't be categorized as impolite, don't you think?" Purring this into Jack's ear Chase bent down to where Jack's neck and shoulder connected and bit down; not hard enough to cause bleeding but enough for a mark to form later._ Yes_ Chase thought to himself as he soothed his love bite on Jack with the roll of his tongue, hearing his mate shiver at contact._ Yes, finally he would be able to mate with Jack and leave his mark on his smooth silky skin. And not only would his mark grace Jack's skin but also his, unless Jack did decide to change his mind. _Growling from disappointment if Jack indeed chooses to change his mind on becoming his life mate, Chase quickly discarded that thought and picked Jack up and carried him up and walked over to the bed Jack had been jumping on.

Being placed on his back gently on the comfortable bed Jack started to become nervous. He wasn't scared he was just…you could say anxious but also ready to become Chase's mate. The only thing Jack could say he was really concerned about was if it would hurt…a lot. Of course the fact it was his first time meant he was going to feel some discomfort but would he feel any pleasure out of this. Remembering the vibrating toy that was up his ass had him to come to conclusion, of yes he would feel pleasure but then again Chase was rather large so-

"Jack." Chase stared down at Jack with concern on his face as he caressed Jack's sides gently.

"Yeah…What's wrong?" Oh god he didn't screw up, did he? Panic obviously showed on Jack's face as chase placed a quick chaste kiss to Jack's lips and gave a reassuring smile.

"Nothing bad, it's just that you looked spaced out for a while. What's wrong with you? You look there's a lot on your mind?

"It's just." Pausing to rub his neck awkwardly "Will it hurt?" Chase very well bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at Jack. It was funny but he didn't want to discourage Jack, fact being it took this long just for him to say he loved him.

"Its not funny Chase." A now pouting Jack with his eyes down mumbled.

"I'm not even laughing!"

"Yes you are, you're just trying not to make it audible and you are failing dramatically for trying to do so."

"Look Jack." Pausing briefly to lift Jack's chin to make him look him in the eye Chase sighed then continued. "Look, I want you. I want to share my life with you. I want to make love with you. I want to enjoy sex with you. I want to fuck you. But Jack if you're not ready I'm not going to push myself on you, well sure I won't refrain from touching but I won't ever put harm on to you.

"I get that Chase...but will it hurt?" Fuming out air from his nostrils Chase rolled his eyes, did Jack even listen to his confession?

"Jack… Look it is your first time so, it will but I promise you that I will bring you pleasure and the pain will only last for about a minute.

"…So it will hurt?"

"Jack-"

"Okay, Okay. Let's do this."

"Are you sure Jack?"

"I'm positive and horny, let's do this." Hearing this reply Chase gave a snort and was about to lean down to plant a hungry kiss on Jack's lips but was interrupted by Jack yelling out wait.

"What!" Chase could understand Jack being nervous but damn! If he just let Chase do his thing he would be feeling pleasure in no time.

"I feel since it is my first time I should take charge."

"You wouldn't even know what to do."

"I've seen so many porn videos Chase, I know what to do."

"Shut up Jack."

"Fine, well at least take of your shirt so I can grope your abs." Rolling his eyes but complying with Jack's request, Chase removed his shirt and threw on the floor.

"Are you happy now?" The only reply Jack gave Chase was a shit eating grin and, "Very" while he felt Jack's roam across his hard abs. Boy was Jack weird but at least Jack now had a distraction now so Chase could do his thing.

Then out of nowhere Jack felt Chase pull him to his warm body in a crushing hug. "Chase I-I can't breathe you know." Speaking into the crook of Chase's neck Jack allowed himself to be held in Chase's tight embrace. "Chase what's wrong with you?" Feeling Chase set him down on the soft bed Jack stared at Chase with a loving look. Looking down from pure embarrassment from Chase's glare Jack shut his eyes when he felt tilt his head up.

Chase's right hand cupped Jack's cheek as his left settled on his stomach. Jack felt Chase rub his thumb over his bottom lip and opened his eyes to look at Chase. The pad of Chase's thumb was dry and rough, but his touch was sensitive. Chase leaned his head down and kissed Jack.

When Jack started to feel light headed he broke the kiss to take in a deep breath of fresh air. Jack's heart raced as he stared eye to eye at Chase. He began to feel overwhelmed with emotions and ducked his head, to avoid Chase's lusty gaze.

For a long moment neither Chase nor Jack moved, so to get the show on the road Jack slipped his hand between his and Chase bodies and grabbed Chase's stiff member. Jack was satisfied to hear Chase grunt in pleasure but was surprised to feel how big and hard Chase was. Hard for him.

Fumbling with Chase's jeans button until he successful unbuttoned his jeans Jack then pulled down Chase's zipper, Chase removed himself from Jack's body seeing as to where Jack meant in his actions and laid beside Jack on his back. Once again straddling Chase again Jack gave Chase a quick peck on the lips before he felt strong hands pushing down on his shoulders.

The thought _'horny bastard' _passed through Jack's mind but he quickly dismissed the thought in return to it was his fault he had been holding out on Chase.

With Chase's help Jack removed his shoes, pants, and boxer only to stare sternly at Chase's hardened member.

'_Damn did Chase seriously get larger?'_ Jack could have sworn he wasn't this big the last he gave him head, but deciding to suck it up (Literality) he grabbed Chase by the base only to feel large hands tighten his hair. Lifting his head to look at Chase he was only greeted with Chase look down at him. Jack gritted his teeth and closed his eyes and slid his tongue along the underside of Chase large endowment feeling a thick vein pulse under his tongue. Hearing Chase hiss and take a sharp intake of breath Jack became more confident as he swirled his tongue up and down Chase's hard staff.

Using both hands now he gripped Chase at the base and pulled back Chase's foreskin and closed his lips and tongue over Chase sensitive helmet. Chase hands gripped in Jack's hair and Jack readjusted his position on Case so Chase could freely to move and thrust in his mouth. Moving his tongue over the slit of Chase's cock Jack lapped at the pre-cum that was spilling from Chase remembering how delicious Chase's come had tasted the first time he gave Chase head.

Jack's action cause a deep groan deep from Chase's chest, as he pushed and pulled at Jack's head, sliding his mouth up and down his cock. Jack looked up at Chase with half lidded eyes as he moved his tongue along Chase's thick member, as Chase plundered his cock deeper down Jack's throat abusing his mouth. Chase's eyes never dropped from Jack's as Jack saw something flicker in Chase's eyes, it wasn't any emotion it was…it was something else Jack couldn't make out.

"God Don't stop Jack, swallow all my come." Chase growled through gritted teeth.

Chase rhythm only increased as Jack moved his hand to caress Chase's sack, only for Chase to give one final thrust before Chase's eyes fluttered shut and he let loose in Jack's awaiting mouth. Gusher of salty cream filled Jack's mouth and he swallowed it over and over to prevent overflowing.

"Shit." Chase muttered under his breath as he ran his finger through Jack red tangled hair. Jack swirled his tongue along the underside of Chase length and gave it a firm squeeze sliding his hand up his cock. With this action a pearly drop oozed out the tip of Chase's tip, and Jack flicked his tongue to catch in his mouth and swallowed it down.

Sliding back up Chase's body to rest his elbows on Chase's chest Jack stared back at Chase with lustful eyes, and letting Chase run his hand through his hair.

"You are a come slut."

"Gee thanks." Jack murmured with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he was flipped over back on his back with a smirking Chase.

"And you also have way too many articles of clothing on." With this said Chase removed Jack's shirt only to be surprised at what he saw underneath. Running his hands up and down Jack's stomach and abs Chase was surprised to feel small ridges.

"Well look at you getting a little six pack."

"That's what P.E does to you." Jack replied with a small shrug, his abs where nowhere near the size of Chase's and besides he really didn't want them that huge, just visibly enough so he wouldn't be confused with a girl.

Unbuttoning Jack pants Chase pulled down his pants and threw them on the floor and stopped as he curled his fingers in hem of Jack's underwear. He looked up at Jack briefly before Jack gave him a silent nod and pulled them down with the help of Jack raising his hips and discarded them to the floor. After all of Jack's clothing was discarded Chase removed his shirt and then like the other articles of clothing threw it on the floor.

Chase then stared at Jack's naked form simply taking in his luscious body. Jack's cock was erected and stood at an estimated seven inches in length and two and a half inches in width; far from average. Jack was blessed; at least how Chase liked to but it with a curvy women's backside but other than that all other physical features he had were of a man, except for his ass.

Chase laid on top of Jack kissing him softly and deeply letting their tongues entwine and explore each other's wet hot mouths. Chase then ground his hips and Jack's together rubbing their dicks together, which made Jack groan in the open mouthed kiss and pull Chase closer to him by entangling his hands in his long hair.

Chase gave a soft grunt of his own and licked back and forth between the spot his he planned to mark Jack, he licked at kissed at his collar bone, then slid down his body down to his nipples. Chase swirled his tongue over Jack's flat bud and pinched the other earning a sharp hiss from Jack. He sucked hard on Jack's sensitive nipples making Jack arch into Chase feeling his slightly fuzzed chest tickled his stomach.

Jack nearly leapt off the bed as he felt Chase bite down on his abused nipple as he screamed in pleasure from the new sensation.

"Ahh Chase n-no biting." Jack stuttered as Chase switched to his other pink bud only to abuse as he did the first one.

"You didn't seem to mind." Pausing briefly to respond to Jack, Chase only continued his ministrations and twisted the now unattended rose bud which earned him a satisfied moan from his mate. Chase then let his hand fall from Jack's previously licked nipple and slid it between their now flushed naked bodies to stroke Jack's hard member and run his finger across Jack's clenching hole. Jack shuddered as he felt finger run up and down his stiff length that begged for release, he just about jumped out of his skin when he felt a rough padded finger run across his tight hole.

Jack self consciously spread his legs wider to give access to where Jack truly wanted to be touched but Chase very well started ignoring Jack's puckered hold and stroked his dick up and down slowly using his thumb to play with his head's slit.

"Chase." Jack whispered. "Please." Jack very well wanted to fuck his ass right now but he was doing everything to avoid touching his twitching entrance.

"Please what Jack?" Chase ceased his abuse on Jack's now swollen nipples to give a smile that very well represented the Grinch.

Jack gave Chase a face of full anger but in a shaky voice replied, "P-Pleas Chase lick me d-d-down there."

"What's down there?" Resuming his torture on Jack's poor nipples Chase stroked Jack at a much slower pace than before that pretty much had Jack in tears.

Jack furrowed his brows together from not getting the pleasure he needed, he fisted his hands in Chase's hair and violently pulled is head up and yelled "Damn it Chase will you just fuck my ass already and stop playing twenty questions!" Chase eyes widened at Jack's outburst but the tips of his lips curled into a sly smile before he slowly slid down Jack's body to where Jack longed to be touched. "I feel the more time you spend with me the more your language grows more inappropriate." Chase murmured into Jack's skin as he swirled his forked tongue around Jack's belly button.

Reaching Jack's most sensitive part of his body Chase began to slowly pump Jack's cock up and down. A groan slipped past his lips as Chase's stroking speed sped up. Jack felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as they fluttered shut as he thrust his hips into Chase's touch. Then Jack felt something warm and wet engulf the head of his cock. Jack opened his eyes to see Chase's mouth wrapped around his cock slowly swallowing his shaft right down to his balls.

Chase then moved around so he was directly between Jack's legs and spread them wider apart, Jack then felt Chase swallowing around his cock as he felt Chase deep throat him. Jack screamed out in pleasure thinking he was going to explode from all the pleasure Chase was bringing him by doing nothing.

Sensing that Jack was ready to blow Chase pulled from Jack's leaking member and smirked when he heard Jack give a whine out of loss of contact. Jack watched as Chase got up off the bed and dig through the drawer beside the bed till he found a small bottle, which Jack guess correctly was lube. Sitting back on the bed Chase resumed his spot between Jack's legs and pushed his legs towards his chest leaving Jack's ass to stick in the air.

Jack held his legs on his own as he watched Chase lean his head down and blow air on his twitching virgin hole. "Chase…please." Jack begged, begged like a bitch, but he didn't care he needed this and Chase sure as hell was taking his sweet time. Hearing Jack practically beg him Chase gave a growl and ran his tongue over Jack's hot hole.

Jack screamed moaned louder than he ever had when Case was pounding a vibrator in his ass. Chase's tongue began to probe Jack's tight hole; pressing against it trying to penetrate his hidden pleasurable depths. It took awhile for Chase to work his tongue past Jack's protesting hole, but when Chase slipped inside of Jack it felt like nothing Jack had ever experienced. Electricity shot through Jack's body as he felt Chase's demon tongue lap at Jack's tight walls and twist and flick in ways that had Jack screaming for more. Then Jack's body and balls tightened and come rocketed out of his swollen member, only to spurt Jack's stomach and chest. For a few moments Chase continued to lap at Jack's hole and dig deeper and deeper until Jack's orgasm subsided.

Jack was panting out of breathe, he didn't know why but this time when Chase had eaten him out something was different, because the first time his climax wasn't as big and Chase wasn't so….aggressive.

Chase didn't say a word as he was in his own little world as his beast was clawing its way out begging to be released. Oh Chase would let him out alright but in due time.

It seemed like forever but Jack had gotten his breathing under control and peered up at a grinning Chase. "Are you ready Jack?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"You know you don't have to do this. Neither the less become my life mate." As much as Chase hated to say it he wanted to give Jack another chance to change his mind before he made this decision. Jack leaned up and cupped Chase's face and kissed him gently on the lips and touched foreheads with him and stared him in the eye.

"I'm not going back now. I love you, so make me your life mate Chase." Laying back down Jack gave Chase an encouraging nod, which Chase responded with a smile.

Chase reached over and grabbed the forgotten lube bottle and coated four fingers…wait four fingers! Jack now sat up and stared at Chase a little worried.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"W-Why are you coating four fingers?"

"Jack you've seen my dick, four fingers are necessary for your prepping."

"O-Okay." Jack was still a bit iffy on the four fingers but took a deep breath and laid backed down on the bed and spread his legs for Chase, all the while looking away from embarrassment as a blush now stained his face.

Chase leaned back down to Jack's legs when he was satisfied that his fingers were evenly coated, and gave Jack's swollen hole a long lick in which Jack gave out a gasp of breathe. Chase then engulfed Jack's re-stiffening member in his hot mouth and bobbed his head up and down slowly. Jack then felt a single digit swirl around his twitching hole as he gasped out a pleasured filled moan as it slipped in his tight passage. It didn't hurt but then again it was just one finger. Chase began to twist and curl about touching hidden pleasure spots that had never been touched.

Jack moaned and thrust himself onto the pressure that Chase was giving him moaning when Chase moved his head faster on Jack's hard cock.

"You ready for another?" Chase questioned when he lifted his head to stare at Jack's withering body.

"God yes!" Jack moaned while biting his right knuckle to stifle his screams, only now remembering that Chase had sensitive hearing. For a moment Chase's finger left Jack's hole leaving him to feel empty as though something was missing, but after a few second Jack squeaked in surprise when two finger returned to work its way in his tight passage.

A jolt of fiery pleasure shot up Jack's body as Chase now two thick fingers twisted and curved and move in and out of him all the while, while Chase was sucking him off. Chase soon after added another thick finger as those three began to twist in all directions sending bolts of electricity up his spine as he felt his prostate be stroked deliciously.

But when a fourth finger was added Jack whined in pain and tried to wriggle out Chase grasp as he felt nothing but discomfort.

"Chase stop, it doesn't feel good." Jack whined trying to get Chase to stop the discomfort he was producing. Either Chase was too in his own world to hear him or plainly ignoring him Jack didn't know, but Chase pushed his finger further in to him and tears began to pool at the corner of his eyes.

Then Chase curved his fingers and nothing but pure pleasure shot up his body. Jack's toes curled and he pulled on Chase's hair moaning Chase's name loudly. This feeling was different far from anything Jack's body was in pure pleasure shock as Chase was roughly pounding his fingers in and out of Jack's virgin ass hitting that spot repeatedly all the while sucking Jack's cock down his throat.

Jack felt swelling in his body, it was as if a volcano was erupting and without any warning Jack's cock exploded in Chase mouth. Jack had sworn he had never come so much in his life and the pounding in his ass only increased as Chase's fingers were moving like a jack hammer continuing to abuse that spot, making Jack spill from his cock, which Chase happily swallowed down.

Jack then felt Chase finger's retreat from his tight passage which yet again left him feeling empty and felt hot lips leave his now limp member that rested on top of his thigh. Jack once again caught his breath again and felt lips press against his own, as he opened his mouth to suck on Chase's tongue. Jack moaned as he tasted himself on Chase tongue and felt as Chase's now present claws raked down at his side.

Chase pressed his body into Jacks and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Of course Chase's fingers were a far cry away from Chase's cock but Jack was ready. Chase made a grab for the bottle of lube but was beaten by Jack who grabbed the small bottle uncapped it and poured lube in his hand closed the bottle and threw it on the floor. Jack resumed kissing Chase as he stroked Chase slowly lathering his cock with lube.

Chase then got on his knees and placed Jack's legs over his shoulders and leaned down to stroke Jack's cheek. "It's going to hurt for a minute since its your first time, but I promise it feel good after the pain subsides. I promise I'll make it feel good for you, just breathe and relax." Jack nodded his head in understanding and gave Chase a reassuring smile.

Jack looked between his legs as he saw Chase held his cock in his hand and lean forward. Jack took a big sigh and relaxed his body and pushed out knowing it would make it easier on him.

Chase's hot wet big head bumped against Jack's entrance. A momentary pause and then a push forward. The large head of Chase's cock breached Jack's tight ring. Jack drew in a breath and grabbed the bed sheets as searing pain burned through his body. Jack's body and he looked up at Chase, pleading, "It's to big!" Jack hissed between clenched teeth.

"Breathe Jack."

Jack drew in a raspy breath and let it out slowly. It didn't help. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling from his eyes. Chase leaned down to kiss Jack's forehead apologizing for the pain but pushed his hips forward, moving more and more of his thick length inside of Jack's tight passage.

"Relax Jack just relax, and open up to me."

Chase held still for a moment and leaned down to capture Jack's lips and pushed further into him. Jack moaned and whimpered and gripped Chase's shoulders leaving nail marks of half crescent moons in his skin. Chase slowly thrust in and out deeper and deeper until he was buried at the hilt, with his hip brushing Jack's bottom.

Jack wrapped his arms around Chase's neck as he tried to get through the pain. Chase planted butterfly kisses on Jack's lips, face, and neck, whispering, "You're doing good Jack, shit you're so tight…"

Jack kept breathing like Chase told him, and it felt like hours until Jack was fully relaxed and the pain was only a dull throb.

Chase pulled out nearly all the way then thrust slowly but hard back into Jack's tight ass. Jack cried out as Chase dick brushed against that spot hitting it dead center. Waves of pleasure arced through Jack's body and he gasped and stared up at Chase with a lusty look. Chase grinned and pushed Jack's legs off his shoulders and locked his legs around his waist. Chase planted a chaste kiss on Jack's lips before he started thrusting.

Chase began fucking Jack nice and slow and hard at first but then he got wilder pounding viciously into Jack's small tight hole as Jack's insides gripped him like a vice. Chase's thrust started out as a brutal thrust in to a truly punishing pounding pace.

"Ngh Jack bite me now." Chase's voice was dark and deeper than it normally was which seemed to turn Jack come leaked out from his weeping head.

With all his might Jack tried to answer Chase the best he could but at the pace Chase was pounding him at it was hard. "B-b-but you're n-n-n-not even close yet C-Chase." Moaning when Chase stopped his reckless pounding only to sit Jack in his lap Chase grunted through his teeth, "I know but I rather you bite me now or else you'll never get to it." Chase's voice was gruff and harsh in Jack's voice as he nodded his understanding moaned loudly when Chase griped his hips and bounced him up and down on his rigid cock as he leaned his head to the side for Jack.

Jack rested his head in the crook of Chase's neck where he would bite him, Jack heard the feral grunts and snarls as Chase fucked him mercilessly, he could hear the wet smacks of Chase length as it delved deeper into Jack's tight hole. Leaning up to where Chase's shoulder and neck connected Jack bit down as hard as he could tasting metallic enter his mouth as he continued sinking his teeth down further not sure as to how hard he was to bite or for how long. Opening his jaw wider to stop biting Chase Jack lapped at the bite marks that dripped blood from its puncture wounds and lapped at it, and was surprised to find that Chase's blood tasted pretty good.

Jack stopped lapping at the bite marks that were present on Chase neck when he noticed Chase had stopped thrusting. Becoming worried Jack lifted his head from Chase's bite marks and licked his bottom lip tasting metallic still present on it.

"Chase?" Chase wasn't doing anything; he was just staring off into space. Jack was still seated on Chase's length and decided to test the waters and grinded his ass on to Chase's member but was soon thrown off of Chase lap to land on the bed face down. Now pissed off that Chase threw him from his lap, Jack got up on his knees and looked back at Chase only to see him…changing?

Was Chase Changing into his demon form? Right now? Jack watched in horror and curiosity as Chase's normal bone structure turned into the lizard body he remembered at the carnival. Claws started forming and a snout formed and hair spikes formed along Chase's head and down his back, and of coursed a tail formed.

"Chase?" Jack wasn't scared he was worried, why all of a sudden did he decide to change? And why when they were in the middle of fucking!

Jack didn't even have time to think as he was placed on his hands and knees, as he felt his ass cheeks spread apart and a hard cock enter him once more and start thrusting at the punishing pace Normal Chase had. Jack didn't know what it was but his member dripped uncontrollably as demon Chase thrust in and out of his tight hole. Maybe it was the fact it was Chase's demon Jack didn't know but he knew he didn't want him to stop any time soon.

The coiling in Jack's body steadily growing with each powerful thrust and the pleasure was consuming his thoughts, the fires burning more hotly than ever. It was also growing painful, he needed release soon or he would break down and start crying again.

"Please Cha…Chase! Chase please…..**PLEASE MORE!**"

Demon Chase threw his head back and growled a complete feral animalistic growl. If his beautiful mate wanted to be fucked even harder then he would not disappoint and give it to him. Impossible as it seemed, Chase pounded Jack's hole with even more ferocity, as Jack himself thrust back on Chase's swollen cock, given the position he was in gave him more freedom to move.

He was bruising him now, his demon strength and longer sharper claws had drawn tiny bee dos blood to come forth though neither seemed to care.

"_**Ready for it Jack?" **_Chase purred into Jacks ear as he gripped Jack's hands back and fucked him into the mattress his butt was the only thing in the air as he laid on the soft bed. _That was weird when did Chase's demon learn to talk_' Jack thought in pleasured sex mind. Feeling a clawed hand grip his swollen member and pump down erratically Jack screamed Chase's name and climaxed on the sheets and on the hand that had brought him even more pleasure. Hearing his mate's shout his release Chase leaned down and bit down on the juncture where Jack's shoulder and neck met officially marking his mate.

All the while demon Chase spilled his seed in Jack's entrance groaning all the while, while lapping up Jack's blood.

Feeling his hands released Jack let them fall to his sides, and then he let his hips fall as a now limp member slipped from his body as he focused on breathing; something he had been forgetting to do. Still trying to come down from his orgasmic high Jack heard bones cracking and paid no mind to it.

It wasn't until he felt a large 'human like' arm wrap around his waist. Jack then turned to expect to meet Chase's amber eyes but met chocolate ones. He was shocked to see that normal Chase's ears were now rounded like his. Jack also blushed feeling come spill freely from his twitching sore hole.

"I was the one who requested to fall asleep with you." Jack nodded his head too tired to argue why Chase had decided to mix things up.

"What about the deal with bean?" Jack asked yawning loudly while snuggling closer to human Chase's chest, all the while loving that he still had abs.

"He says you'll discuss it later, now get some sleep." Jack only nodded his head and was soon introduced to the darkness of sleep.

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! I'M FINALLY DON T_T MY RIST HURT**

**4chordTardisLord: Aww thank you love I'm glad you like my story and hopefully you liked this chapter : ) Yeah I wanted Jack to be cute but you know still have that manly feature a lot of bottoms don't have ^_^ AND I know what you mean I pray that the new season is not a hoax and that it comes out soon : O Anyway thank you for your review : { ) OH and gladly accepts sweets.**

**Bluesanx3: Thank you for your review and I hoped you liked this chapter and thanks : { D **

**xXTiaXx: LOL glad I got you hooked and that you think my story is sooo hot : P Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and the many more to come and I hope you enjoyed this chapter with all this smex going on ^_^ OH and thank you thank you thank you thank you for all those lovely drawings I really appreciated and loved them all and I give this chapter to you as a thank you gift : ) **

**Yunakicksass: LOL I actually laughed out loud when I read your review, you probably scarred your dog for life no agree Chase and Jack are those type of paring that will never get old in my opinion ( Like Spock and Jim from Star Trek) *Flips hair* I know I'm such a brilliant authoress -conceited -_- Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy more to come, and thanks for your review : { D **

**GamerFrankerrie27: Thank you for the compliment dear : ) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review : { P **

**Anonymous: Thank you for the review, well I like cliff hangers for some odd reason : { O I don't like reading them but I LOVE putting them in my story, to torture you more : { D Thank you for the compliment and I hoped you liked how this chapter turned out and thank you for your review : D **

** : I know I am evil : { D it is fun X D Hopefully you like this chapter and thank you for loving my story and thank you for your review : P **

**BronzePhoenix: I had to stop my inspiration ended there T_T Glad you're obsessed with the story and hopefully you like this chapter and thank you always for reviewing: { T **

**Terrus: Hopefully your horny side was satisfied LOL Yes Jack finally admits he loves Chase, that is always good : ) Thank you for loving my story and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for your review : D **

** : I know…Such a stupid thing he is a complete R-Tard -_- Hopefully you liked this chapter and thanks for your review : { D **

**DemonMaster9090: I know (Shamed) I was busy, I really didn't think I would be this busy this summer to be honest. Hopefully you liked my update and thanks for always reviewing ^_^ **

**Artiemis Fortune: I KNOW! When I saw that they were having a new season I was like O_O BUT anywho thanks for the review dear. Yeah I got to have my references hopefully you caught some ^_^ thanks for the review : { 3 **

**Sorrowful Cheshire: Yes -_- I can admit girls have a more perverted mind when it comes to fanfiction :{ P Hopefully you liked this chapter and thank you for your review O3O **

**Any Who I'm tired, and my hands hurt, good night everyone and buys and once again R.I.P to people who died in the Colorado accident T_T **

**HAPPY READING**

**~Va Va Voomstick**


	13. Material Things, I Don't Need!

Not going to give you guys any excuses I had a bad case of writer's block and personally laziness, then I had the worst computer problems and…just no. I apologize for the long ass wait and for the short ass chapter. So ultimately you had to wait three months for a damn update. You may be mad with me. Anyway hopefully I can get back on schedule with updating and I hope to finish the story before Xiaolin Chronicles comes out in the spring. Anyway Happy Reading!

asdhlkjsa;kflskadl;fkaslkdjfa;skdjfhgoiaskcmklfdjr oiaxlkcjfnrioskldjfnujeiosklmdcjfnvghuireosklmxcjn vhfguiosklmxcjhfu

"How does your nose feel?"

"Shut up Chase." This had been the fifth time Chase had questioned how Jack's nose had felt, and at first Jack thought Chase was actually concerned for him. But as Chase asked him a second time, Jack could practically sense the humor in cocky demon's voice.

Initially it was Jack's fault he had gotten a nose bleed and was still feeling pain in his nose. Jack should have known better than to jerk off Chase in the shower, and because of the slipperiness of the warm water and soap suds, resulted in Jack's hands moving a little too fast to the point in which they had ended up punching himself in his nose.

Did Chase even bother to help him when blood started gushing out of his nose? No. Instead all Chase did was fall flat on his ass in the shower laughing at Jack as he got under the water jet to stop his nose bleed.

"You're just mad Chase." Jack huffed out in frustration as he walked side by side next to Chase, who looked as if he was about to have a laughing fit any minute." You're just mad because your blow job was interrupted."

"I am nowhere near mad, more amused actually." Chase snickered.

"Amused about what Sir?

"Amused over the fact you have very small hands."This statement sent Jack marching passed Chase as Chase stopped to laugh at him.

"Jack!" Stopping only when he felt Chase's hand grip his arm, Jack turned around surprisingly to see Chase have an apologetic look.

"Look. I'm sorry for laughing at you. You forgive me."

"No." Turning back around to continue walking, Jack was once again stopped when Chase got in front of him.

"Jack I said I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Crossing his arms over his chest, Jack continued to be angry with Chase. Or at least attempted to be angry with Chase, if it weren't for Chase putting on his best pouting face.

"Pwease forgive the innocent demon."

"No." Jack tried to make himself sound stern and instead his 'no' came out shaky and he ended up having to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Pweety pwease." The now suddenly sweet demon wasn't going to let Jack be upset with him any longer, and it seemed that he was going to use his charm to persuade him to forgive him.

"Stop." The now slightly feeling better red head said with a quivering lip.

"Stop what?" Chase questioned furrowing his brows together.

"Stop trying to make me laugh, I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"Then stop trying to be mad, then you can enjoy laughing." Jack actually thought about doing so it would be technically easier, but Chase still deserved to be tortured for a couple of more minutes. So instead of taking on Chase's suggestion Jack just glared at Chase and resumed being angry at him.

"Okay fine." Holding up his hands in an' I surrender manner' Chase apologized to Jack in a formal manner. "See I apologized now will you stop being mad at me?" Wrapping an arm around Jack's waist, the two began walking down the sidewalk once again.

"I'm surprised, never thought you would be the type to apologized, even if you owed one."

"You'd be surprised by the things you don't know about me." Those words made Jack think. Chase knew plenty about him, but vice versa, Jack could say he barely knew anything about Chase. Normally knowing this Jack would be kind of saddened by this, but surprisingly he wasn't. In fact not knowing a lot about Chase would make it more interesting when it came about knowing things about the strange demon. Even if those things were negative qualities about him Jack would happily deal with them.

"So back to what we were discussing, I can't believe you think Sherlock would be the top in a Sherlock and John situation."

"The correct words are Johnlock" To this Chase rolled his eyes.

"And I can't believe you haven't dropped this subject yet, you stupid demon." The question 'Who would top if they were a couple' came up after Jack and Chase had risen from their sleep when Chase had called Jack a Star Trek nerd, when Jack cooed when he saw it was on the television. In which Jack replied "The obvious sexual tension between Commander and Captain is what pulls me in." Thus both had added their two cents in which who would top if they were a couple. Which lead to several other couples, and eventually to Sherlock and John or simply Johnlock.

"I'm just saying John is hefty while Sherlock is skinny and smart, everybody knows smart and skinny people usually bottom."

"Hefty Chase, what is hefty?"

"Something I have since you bottom."

"I can top." Jack stated pouting while trying to glare at Chase. "I could top and you would like it. Like it so much you wouldn't even remember the name your mama gave you"

"Yes once you get hefty maybe you will be given permission to my ass but until then, happy walking funny, and my mother didn't name me." With a suck of his teeth Jack rolled his eyes and decided he might as well add to the conversation."Sherlock would be top because he is smart and thin, while John is round and plump and kind of cute so there. "Haven't you even watched the BBC Sherlock?"

"No because I'm not glued to the T.V like you." Chase stated.

"It's not T.V its Netflix, thank you very much." With another suck of his teeth Jack gave the stubborn demon a good punch on his arm.

"You do know that when you strike me I don't feel it." Chase sated with a smug look on his face.

"Oh my bad we all can't have super out of worldly strength like you, you smug Smauge."

"What the hell is a Smauge?"

"Just drop it. You are clearly not as intelligent as me, and your brain wouldn't be able to handle the definition of Smauge.

That earned him a playful shove, in which Jack countered the shove but was not very successful, and not wanting to end up like Princess Fiona in a pile of bushes, Chase and Jack stopped their game of 'push comes to shoves' and walked in mutual silence.

"Chase…Where are we going exactly?" The curiosity of the small red head was wearing thin, curiosity often led to trouble but sometimes trouble was meant to be found.

"Men's warehouse." Was the short cut answer he received from the slightly taller demon.

"Cause I'm going to like the way I look." Jack stated in an elder man impersonation.

"Please be quiet, silence is treasured."

"Too much silence can drive a person crazy", Jack countered attack feeling badass. "Have you ever heard of the most silent room in the world? They say it's so quiet you can hear your organs working."

"Yet demons aren't people." To that Jack didn't have anything to say and remained silent while Chase pulled him along the boulevard as they soon turned into the Men's Warehouse.

"Oh it smells so wonderful in here it makes me moist."

"Spicer I swear if you do not shut up."

"Okay fine, just trying to be funny." Putting his hands up in surrender Jack wandered carelessly around the large, might he add expensive store while Chase went into etiquette mood and talked with a clerk.

Jack being his teenager self sat on one of the waiting chairs and decided to examine the magazines on the coffee table. With no luck with the magazines Jack started whistling, or at least attempted to whistle since he was never good at it, so all that came out was his body air.

Thirty minutes later the middle-aged clerk and Chase rounded the corner to where the red headed whistler (not really) was seated. Jack immediately noticed about a dozen pairs of suits in the clerks hand as Chase pulled him out his chair and the three of them walked to the dressing rooms.

"Are you buying all the boys in my English class suits or what?" Nudging Chase in the arm, Jack gestured over to the suits the clerk was holding with a tight face as if he could collapse in pain at any minute.

"These suits are not for your classmates. They are for you to try on, and pick one or maybe three out, maybe all of them if you want them?" Turning towards the clerk Chase gathered the different shades of suits from the clerk's hand and held out a black one for Jack to try on.

"Are you crazy? These things cost about-"

"I didn't ask you how much they were did I?" Quirking a fine eyebrow Chase dared Jack to challenge him. As much as arousing challenging Chase felt Jack wasn't in the mood to argue. Practically snatching the expensive piece of attire from Chase's grip, and sucked his teeth once again.

"You should really stop all that teeth sucking business, very bad habit you should drop it quickly."

"Whatever." Shutting the dressing room door Jack began to undress, then redressing with the silky feeling suit. Jack being a lazy American teenager didn't bother with his tie and stepped out the dressing room to find his demon messing with a lovely suit on his body, fiddling with the wrist cuffs.

"Really Jack."

"What."

"Can't dress yourself for shit I see." Staggering over to the pouting red head Chase tied Jack's tie for him, then stepped back to admire him in the jet black suit.

"What do you think?" Crossing his arms Chase started circling Jack to get the full look of Jack in a suit.

"You look dead sexy in a suit."

"Not me the suit you're wearing crack pot."Snorting Chase gestured to Jack's attire.

"I like this one, let's get it,"

Furrowing his brows Chase questioned if Jack was sure he wanted this one or if he wanted another suit as well. "Yeah I'm done. Trying on to many suits will have me feeling like Dr Penguin.

Furrowing his brows once more," Who?" Chase questioned. To which Jack simply told his oblivious demon to drop it. Chase instructed Jack to leave the suit on, as they made their way to the checkout counter. Chase simply ripped the price tags from his and Jack's suit and paid for them. In the dressing room Jack hadn't bothered looking at the price tag knowing it was going to be incredibly high, but he started to feel uneasy and he shifted from foot to foot. His tux and Chase's together must have cost a fortune, and the most expensive thing someone bought him was his bed set.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts when Chase nudged him to the exit and then outside there was a black cab waiting for them. Pulling into the cab with a huff, Jack was silent the whole drive to the unknown place Chase was hauling him to.

Jack's eyes got comically wide when about a hour later the cab stopped in front of a very large, might he add expensive restaurant. Jack opened his car door and stepped out and watched Chase pay the driver then, grab Jack around his waist and lead him to the large restaurant's doors. Jack didn't even remember sitting down at his table or even ordering. But when a glass of water and a plate of hot soup was placed in front of his, Jack grabbed the spoon on left and began to stir the chunks of various meat around in his who's never been in a fancy restaurant didn't know how to act. He felt socially awkward with Chase sitting across from him looking as if he owned the place himself.

"Jack why are you so nervous."

"I'm not. I'm cool, calm and collected, the three big Cs.

"Are you telling me this or asking me?" Chase responded with a quirking an eyebrow and picking up his glass of water to take a sip.

"I'm telling you of course. It's just you know everyone else up in here is nothing but uppity."

"Uppity?"

"Yes! I mean look at that women, look her drink her uppity water in her uppity champagne glass, with her uppity manicured soft looking hand.

"Jack what's bothering you? I know you have a lot of pet peeves but even what you said right there is ...weird." Setting down his glass Chase looked Jack over with a concerned face.

Sighing Jack set down his fork and put his head in hands, ignoring the fact that he had his elbows on the table. "I just, I guess I feel out of place eating in a place like this. And wearing a suit too, and eating all this uppity food and… I don't know. Running his hands over his face Jack continued before Chase could respond. "Chase what would happen if; say you and I didn't last?"

"I would die, or at least slowly." Chase answered calmly, as if expecting the question.

"What? Why?"

"Well just like wolves, demons mate for life, and though maybe they fool around with others they are still tied to that one person. Since I love you its more complicated." Readjusting his tie Chase folded his hands on his lap.

"Complicated?" Jack questioned.

"Yes complicated and over dinner I really don't want to-

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like somebody else gets me frustrated, life-

"Please stop Jack; no one wants to hear that." Chase grumbled while rubbing his forehead, irritated that Jack had interrupted him by singing that horrible song.

"You know you like this angel like voice god has gifted me."

"Well resend the gift because it's damaged. Now tell me what's _really_ bothering you?"

Opening and closing his mouth Jack shut it, and then started biting his lip. He watched as Chase gave him 'I don't like waiting Spicer' look.

Sighing Jack confessed. "I don't need this."

"Need what exactly Jack?"

"All this fancy dandy stuff. I like the idea of being spoiled, hell who wouldn't?" Pausing to sigh. "But I don't need you to express your I guess love for me in materialistic things Chase." Now fiddling with his spoon Jack looked down at his very expensive bowl of soup. "Honesty I like it when you don't know how to express how you feel. It's kind of a mixture between cute and amusing. And even if this isn't about expressing how you feel, I still don't need it."

Jack jumped when he heard Chase dropped (more of slammed) his dinner fork on his plate. He then grew insecure when Chase rounded the elegant table towards him. The red head was then pulled to his feet by an amused Chase Young.

"Then shit let's leave I'm tired of wearing this monkey suit."Letting Chase's words register in his brain Jack giggled. Giggling then bursting out with laughter the two both laughed and snorted out the restaurant bumping into several workers and fellow couples.

89898989898989898989898989889898989898988989898989 89898989898989898898989898989889898989898989898989 8989898898989898989898989889898989898989

"Why didn't you tell me sooner you were uncomfortable?"

"I didn't want you to feel like I was under appreciating you." Sighing Chase pulled Jack into a tight half arm hug that said everything, though as they were walking Jack's once peaceful thoughts were over taken with thought of his father and his anger, he would soon meet once he was home. Hopefully Omi had tried his best to calm his sure to be angered father to the best of his abilities.

"Ew we're riding a subway home?" Flaring his nostrils Jack peered up at Chase as if he had lost his mind.

"Know a better way home?"

"Yes, I can ride your back.

"I don't feel like carry your fat ass, nor do I feel like hearing you scream in my ear like a banshee."

Huffing the stubborn red head climbed aboard and sat his tush on the hard seats. Jack ignored Chase when he sat down close to him, and instead trapped himself in his thoughts and looked at the graffiti across from where he sat. There wasn't a lot of people on the train, maybe because it was late at night on a Monday Jack didn't know and he really didn't care. His worries were more on how is father would yell at him for A: Leaving the house and not telling where he was nor calling him. And B: He wasn't attending school regularly. His father had engraved in his siblings and his minds that education was a foundation to a successful life.

"What's wrong with you?" Nudging Jack's arm Chase put his arm around Jack's lean form.

"You should know what's wrong with me."

Sighing Chase rubbed his eyes, "I can't tell what's wrong with someone just by looking at them Jack."

"Then maybe you should _observe_ instead of look."

"Do not speak to me in riddles Jack, I've heard enough of them in my early years."

Sucking his teeth, a habit he might consider dropping Jack folded his arms and peered up at Chase. "My dad's going to be pissed when I get home."

"No he won't."

"Chase he most certainly will." Throwing his head back against Chase's arm, he ignored the very pointed 'whatever you say cupcake' from his significant other. Hopefully Jack would get a grounded till eighteen, a very loud yelling, and no T.V ever again from his father.

89567894579246353762189034584732893458743218920348 54732819039487328903495843290384743920384

Not so proud of this chapter but it needed to be there for reasons. Anywho I hoped you enjoyed and are still around till the end. I am starting a new story but due to the length of the summary I'd rather PM it to you, so if you want to read it let me know in the comments. HAPPY READING : D ( Sorry for the long wait again.)

lgwjoeldskjfrgtioerwekdsljftruiroedlkfjhgturioedls kjfhguiroedlkscjvhfgruieodslkcjvfhguiroedlkcjvfifh sgjrlkehhioawjrgfkl

Otakugirl41: Hope you liked the update : D

AlienVampyreAsh: Yeah I'm working on the grammar, suggesting getting a we all have trouble with spelling though. Thanks for the review, hoped you liked the chapter. : )

Soulmore: Glad to have you aboard. Hope you enjoyed the chapter : D

Southerson: Yup ma'am it was I'm a grade A pervert, I mean fan girl when it comes to slash. Going back at my chapters I get it when you say the relationship feels rushed, I have trouble in saying the time, the story moves in months so that is my fault for not mentioning it. I'm working on the grammar and thank you for the cookie hoped you like the chapter. : )

DSikitty2224: Yeah I was on a long hiatus but I'm back! I hope I won't wait too long to update for you guys again. Hoped you like the chapter. : D

Tawny3: Construtive criticism is A okay with me. :D Do have to point out a few things though. The grammar I am working on it and hopefully have improved over long hiatus. Pronouns I feel I though I fixed them. The OOC-ness is due to manipulating the characters completely and most and some of the characters you listed aren't really in the story to begin with, so changing them up to fit the main plot of the story had to be done. I can't really get inside of the character's head because I didn't create them, I have to go based on a cartoon I haven't watched in a good five to seven years and how you read the characters in my story is based on my personally manipulation of them and some on their personality qualities. Chase is usually and arrogant mean ass, and if I added that quality of him in the story, the chances of him getting Jack to be with him would be a zero chance. As the chapters grow their personalities will defiantly appear, but for now they have to act as I write them. Like I stated in another review response, I lack adding how slow or fast a relationship moves and that is solely my fault, but to let you now the chapters move along in months sometimes less, but I will try to but the time in the chapters so viewers don't get confused. I appreciate the constructive criticism to the fullest and I hoped I didn't sound snippy in my response, sometimes I need a break from compliments and need criticism to help me become a better writer, and complements don't really help me. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and are still with me, thanks for the review : ) ( OH and the hotel thing, young boys being able to rent rooms is true. The hotel is supposed to be Japan like the actually ones they have in Japan. In Japan as long as you have money and don't drag and obvious child inside you can rent a room.)

Terrus: Glad you liked the smex scene in there X) Glad you liked the comedy it and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for your review :D

Artmis Fortune: LOL hoped you like this chapter and there will be more lemons in the future. : )

BronzePhoenex: Thank you for the funny review very encouraging too, hoped you enjoyed the chapter : D

yunakicksass

: I read your review like twenty times and it never gets old! Honesty I feel like I did a bad job with the lemon but who cares it's over and done with and most of your guys enjoyed it so ' I ain't got no worries'. Thanks for the review Yuna : D

Birdy Main: LOL can't please everyone. I wasn't so sure about the lemon but for the future I'll make sre I won't type it to the point of being dragged out. Yeah Jack has issues with making up his damn mind lol. Thanks for the review : D

xXTiaXx: LOL your review was very amusing. Well thank you kindly ma'am everyone feels unsure of their first everything and my first lemon I wasn't so sure. Thank you again for the drawings they were quite lovely. Hope you like this chapter : )

4chordTardisLord: LOL it was more porn then smut really. I didn't want Jack to have that girly body a lot of writers like to make their bottoms appear. He may be bottoming but he is still a man/ boy and should be described as one. Thank you for your lovely words and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter : D

DemonMaster9090: Well thank you kindly ma'am (Southern Belle voice) Yes every good story must end sadly but I feel in two to four chapters the story will be over : ( Yes I will write more for this fandom, and I can tell you the summary, just PM me if you want the plot. There will be more lemons so I would stock up on more tissues. Hoped you liked the chapter and sorry for the long wait : )


	14. Home Confessions

**I really have no excuse as to why I haven't updated in like 5 months, but I am trying to finish this story since I'm only like a chapter or two from it ending. So since I lack punctuality I have written you all more smut hope you enjoy, and forgive me. P.S sorry if the chapter is shorter than what I usually write. **

/

Jack and Chase had been making their way home slowly. Walking in the forest that led to Jack's home they were in not certain type of rush. Jack would admit that it felt as though they were taking a causally walk as if they we're on their honey moon. They were just talking. Talking about really nothing at all and at the same time everything.

They had small silent breaks in their conversations, none awkward though. And when Jack thought about it he really wasn't in a rush to get home, especially only to get in trouble with his father. He knew he would at least receive three lectures and maybe a threat to be grounded for life, as well as Chase looking to be the evil no good boyfriend.

Jack dredged seeing the boring brown front door of his house, he also thought he was going to have a panic attack as he watch Chase waltz in front of him and ring the doorbell.

"Chase have you lost your marbles?

"Marbles?"

"Yes what are you doing!?"' Chase clearly doesn't know what his dad is about. His dad may seem to be uninterested in his kid's lives, but deep down he was extremely protective of them. Jack remembered his dad wouldn't allow him to go to Raymundo's house when he was in the fifth grade just because his parents wouldn't give him their fax numbers. Yes. Their fax machine number.

"What are you 75? That metaphor is so outdated." Jack sighed, Chase continued. "Jack promise me you won't be mad."

"Why what'd you do?"

"Nothing remotely bad."

**"****Chase** **what did you do?"**

"…you're very alluring when you're upset." Chase responded cheekily. Jack was about to lose it, he was still upset about Chase laughing his ass off to him falling in the shower. And he may seem like a bi-polar psycho but Chase really was due of getting told off.

"Your anger makes your red eyes really pop."

"Chase I'll kill-"Before he could finish his threat (which ultimately Chase would fine cute and amusing) because of his father's _smiling_face opening the door and swiftly inviting Chase and himself inside.

"I expected you guys later, how was your night together?"

"Dad are you okay?" Jack was worried this happened before. His dad was so pissed once because he and a bunch of friends were shooting rockets out of their backyard, and he was so angry he started being nice. Jack stupidly believed his dad was fine about almost burning every green bushy thing in their yard.

He was horribly stupid at the time and had been grounded for five months. And as a second punishment he had to replant everything in the hot sun, which was also horrible. This time he was just hoping his dad wouldn't reach into that not so hidden gun collection, and start firing rounds into Chase.

"I'm fine why, wouldn't I be." Turning towards Chase slowly Jack gave the ultimate peering under the eyebrow at an angle death stare. "How was your guys night?"

"It went very well Sir. Jack and I had fun."

"That's good to hear, I swear you guys remind me of the misses so much. Especially that scowl you're sporting Jack, exactly like your mother." Turning away from his son and Chase, Mr. Spicer made his way over to the living room, where he resumed watching whatever was on the TV. As Chase was readily about to follow in after him, he was stopped by a hard tug to his hair.

"Chase may I speak with you?"

"I don't know Jack, we just got here we can sit with your dad and catch up."

"**Now."** Pulling on the back of Chase's hair he pulled Chase up the stairs to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Chase, what the fuck did you do to him!?"

"Nothing bad, I just fixed his mind a little bit."

"You brain washed my dad?"

"No I sped up the process in which he would accept everything about us." Jack could only gape in disbelief. Even though now his dad was 100% on the Chack (he had been trying to find a good couple name) train but he'd rather have his father have _authentic_ feelings on their relationship especially the demon part. Definitely the demon part. And how and why would Chase do that?

"Again have you lost your marbles?"

"I assure you no." Pinching the bridge of his nose Jack again couldn't believe this was the man he had fallen in love with. "Chase you can't just do that."

"Why not?" Tugging Jack to sit beside him on his bed, Chase smirked at Jack. "You're dad would have accepted us, even after the whole 'chase is a demon knowledge'. Lifting Jack's chin with his fingers Chase gently kissed his nose, while a bubble of affection filled his chest when Jack nose scrunched up during the contact. As much as Jack really wanted to be pissed off at Chase slowly that anger was starting to diminish, as Chase slowly started peppering kisses over his face, venturing towards his collar bone. "Chase I'm still mad at you." Jack only received a stiff hum in reply as Chase's lips started sucking another mate mark on Jack's neck.

"And you have to explain why you went all beast-y on me during sex." Jack all but breathed this out as he ran his hands through his mate's long hair. Mate. Jack smiled softly to himself; that word was starting to sound oh so pleasant. As Jack's moans continued to fill through his room Jack let himself be pulled on top of Chase as the two interlocked in a passionate kiss.

It was then Chase's turn to moan out Jack's name as Jack made his way down the brute's neck kissing and nipping along the way.

"Shit Jack you're the best thing every," Slowly Chase slid his palms up and down Jack clad ass. "I swear you're my moon." Jack abruptly stopped at that statement giving his best perplexed face to Chase.

"You're comparing me to the moon?" Squinting Jack questioned again where Chase's head was at. "You know how strange that sounds."

"Not like that Jack." Chase paused to slide his palm up and down Jack's thigh, where did his pants go?

Were Jack not so close to Chase's mouth he wouldn't have heard this quite sweet lengthy confession.

"I mean you're beautiful idiot. Not in some weird I'm obsessed with pale skins only, but that we're complete opposites. I'm dark and you're light."Positioning Jack to straddle his lap Chase contained. "Jack even when I knew we were meant to be, I never thought I would actually enjoy having a mate. Really I just saw it as another person that would stab me in my back." Now rubbing his hands up and down Jack's waist. "Honestly before I would have just treated you like another hole to fuck. But it wasn't until like when I had physically met you I realized that you would be something special. I compared you to the moon not because you're pale but because you're mysterious. I don't know how but you have made me actually want to do things for others."

"Maybe it's my charming good looks?" Jack teased lightly as his hand rubbed up and down Chase's torso slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he went along, splaying his hands over the now freed flesh. Chase then gripped Jack's forearms not hard but enough to pull attention.

"Spicer listen!" Jack could only stare wide eye. "I fucking love you."

"Chase I know-" Oh he knew Jack knew but he wanted to remind, and damn it he'd do it every day just to watch his mate's eyes widen and hear the hitch in his breath every time.

"I really fucking love you. I never thought I'd want to protect someone, to cherish them, and to fuck _only _them. Never thought I call someone mine, especially not someone as loud and sarcastic as you. You are mine Jack Spicer, but you know what else," Jack responded in a shake of his head. "I'm yours." Complete silence and heavy breathing from both parties filled the room.

"Well gosh my poor heart and garters, I never would have thought to find a man just as you." Putting his hand to his collar bone in a mock surprised along with a horrible southern bell accent.

"You're so fucking annoying." Rubbing his palms in this eyes Chase couldn't believe his mate had to be fucking snarky. "And you're a big softy, who deserves a reward for such a confession. The plan was to seduce Chase by slithering down his chest in a sexy manner due to Chase hastily flipping Jack on his stomach "Hey!"

"Hello" Chase replied cheekily. Gritting his teeth Jack pushed up on all fours "Not hey like hello hey as in-oh shit." Yup rimming was nice, rimming was very good. Letting his arms fall back on his mattress Jack rested head against his arms. Jack swore he didn't remember any part of his clothing coming off in the process but if Chase had Jedi mind powers he could probably do about anything.

How and why did rimming feel so good? Jack's breath hitched is his throat as Chases tongue prodded at his rim, not yet entering, just teasing. He felt Chase's thumbs pull away his cheeks to get even closer until he moaned out in pleasure of Chase's tongue piercing him. Shit it was good, it even felt better than the first time, and when Jack felt a cold finger (where did Chase get lube from) enter him in a single stroke Jack's mind exploded.

Truth be told during sex your mind isn't blank you're still very well producing thoughts still at a mile a minute. All of Jack's thoughts were on Chase. Some less sexual then others but none the less on his mate none the less. Especially that expert tongue and fingers as they tapped the small bundle of nerves that had Jack moaning like a cheap whore. One became two, which then became three, with Jack very well fucking Chase's fingers and arching his back incredibly low.

There was a fast sound of pants unzipping and Jack peered between his legs to watch in pleasure as Chase stroked his ridged dick rigorously prepping himself with lube before he entered his mate's body slowly. Maybe it was the curve in his spine or the way Chase pulled in slowly, but this time definitely was better than the first. Maybe it was due to not being rigged with nervousness but Jack could feel every pulse every vein on Chase's cock as it pierced his body.

With his head now between the small hole his arms were now making, Jack could only sigh in content as the head of Chase's cock came in direct contact with his prostate. Jack let a small whine ( A manly whine dammit) fall from his lips as Chase slowly pulled out all the way before sliding back in into his mate's hot body. Knowing where Jack's pleasure spot was Chase made sure to drive down on his thrust each time earning himself a moan of his name off of Jack's swollen kissed lips.

Chase obviously wanted to go slow. Fuck that shit. Even if Jack was the one who was getting fucked he was still going to do things his way. He was far away from being power bottom status but fuck it. Flipping Chase on his back (how'd he manage that?) Jack positioned himself straddling Chase's lap, with hands on Chase's knees he drove himself down. His movements were clumsy at best but he quickly got a speedy rhythm. He moved his hips in a circular motion to make sure Chase's cock continuously drove over his prostate. Just hearing his name fall from Chase's lips and knowing that he was the cause of it happening brought him that closer to the edge. Jack sped up his actions wanting to bring Chase closer to the brink enjoying the slick slap sound of his ass colliding with Chase's thighs, as he bounced quickly on his cock. He anticipated feeling Chase fill him up, and watch in satisfaction as Chase would pull his face into a frown, as he watched as his cum leave his one's body.

He was pushed over board as Chase gripped his length and gave three long stroked before he was coming on his chest and his stomach, stuttering hips and all. Chase followed soon after or maybe as Jack he came, and Jack hummed in content at feeling the remembered feeling of Chase filling him up to the brim.

Jack shakily pulled Chase's softening cock out of his ass and fell his side, breathing heavily sighing as he felt a familiar arm wrap around his waist. Jack was near sleep before Chase interrupted. Holding Jack's close to his chest "Jack you know I have to take Hannibal's offer."

Sighing hotly against Chase's arm, Jack scrunched up his brows in frustration, although he couldn't see the emotion Chase could tell Jack had a scowl on his face. "Why can't you just trick him, or attempt to trick him, and beat him at his own game like Will Graham?"

"Who?" Chase was really of these damn references.

"You know Hannibal, Will Graham… Hannigram, Never mind," Jack snorted, swatting Chase's arm in the process. "I know rationally this is the best option – the only actually. But the thought of you actually killing someone is- disheartening I guess."

"You don't have to agree with it Jack but, I'd kill everyone on the planet if it meant I could spend just even five minutes with you. Look at it as killing those who have actually done something horrible. Not petty shit like stealing put like killing, and raping, Jack like Hannibal mentioned this is only those already condemning?" Turning Jack in his arm to stare in his crimson eyes, "And I promise you will never see me actually do it, not even a trace. I know that doesn't help in the least but please Jack, you don't have to accept it but I'd rather have you allow it then, be afraid of me."

"I can't be afraid of you, just. I don't know for some reason thinking about you killing someone is." Sighing Chase kissed his mates temple in what he hoped would bring comfort. There really was no loop hole out of this, either kill or loose ever seeing Jack again. And the latter wasn't even something he was about to consider. Turning his head slightly chase made way to plant a sloppy kiss on Jack's lips but was then rejected.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Why?"

"You have ass breath." Chase really couldn't remember laughing out loud. "It's your ass idiot."

"I know." Jack brightly smiled kissing his mate, before laying his head on his chest, wrapped in his arms and falling asleep.

/

Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter once again sorry if it is a bit short, but this story is near its end.

**_~Happy Reading~ VaVaVoomstick _**


End file.
